A Jester's Ink
by blob80
Summary: "Entertain a clown and you become a part of the circus." -Uta/OC- Sadistic tendencies, cannibalism, blood, and a few meticulously crafted masks. Those things are always fun. However bloody the mix, however strangled the path, the end result is still the same. Clowns always have the last laugh.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

 _Prologue_

…

" _P-Pl-Ple-ease d-d-don't!" A man whimpered and begged, a hand was planted over his face, fingers just about ready to crush his skull as he pleaded on his knees for his life. The bodies of his comrades littered the ground, painting the area crimson as if further proving just how uninhabitable the ward they lived in was becoming. Wards like these were utter Hell._

 _The looming figure holding him in place simply smirked._

 _Before fingers dug into his skull, crushing his face to the point of zero recognition. His eyes popping out of its sockets as blood and brains spilled over before he even hit the ground, finally dead. His blood and entrails mixing in with the rest, only painting the floor in even more red. No one would be around to clean up the extra blood, but at least there would be no random extra bodies. One couldn't afford to waste food in a place like the fourth ward, after all._

" _Hey, Boss!" A large man appeared, he was well built and had blood running down his mouth and more staining his clothes. The man had a satisfied grin on his face. Indications that he had just finished eating. "You done here?"_

" _Hmm…?" The hooded figure ignored the man's question for the moment, foot stepping over a well-crafted mask. Everyone seemed to have them in this ward, which meant that all of these ghouls most likely belonged to the same organization or group. Either that or they were all badly disfigured or had some strange creepy fetish. "What's with all these masks?"_

" _I heard everyone from Ward Four has it." The man answered the question that was more of a thought spoken out loud than an actual inquiry. "The leader here is called 'No Face.'"_

" _Scary." The lithe figure muttered sarcastically, looking around to inspect the area. They had drifted here from Ward Three because of the extreme lack of food and idiotic rules enforced by the leader –fancy word for peacekeeper- there. "I wonder how feeding grounds are distributed in this ward."_

 _The figures eyes widened as someone appeared before her, a voodoo doll like mask covering his face as he brought his hands down about to crack the figure's head right open. He would have succeeded to had the large underling not gotten in the way. "B-Bos—" He tried to get out, his head messily crushed in two by strong hands. The same hands then tore a hole straight through the much larger ghoul's abdomen, before letting the figure fall to the ground. A foreign body amongst those of the already dead Ward 4 ghouls._

" _Ah-ah." The figure muttered, before pulling off the hood of her cloak. Exposing feminine features and the striking kakugan that was common among all ghouls. She eyed the dead man on the ground for a moment, before looking up at the masked man. Or was it a woman? Too skinny to tell. "You didn't have to go and kill him."_

 _The ghoul removed his voodoo like mask to show light hair and the same striking eyes as her. He had on a blank face, already used to the sight of so much dead. When he spoke, his voice was monotone with a slight hint of natural childish curiosity. "Were you responsible for this?"_

" _I was wondering how feeding grounds worked here and decided to just steal my own when I couldn't find this ward's leader." She answered, not letting her eyes leave his cold ones._

 _He tilted his head slightly to the side, before bending down and picking up some dismembered ghoul finger and biting into the gory appendage still dripping with blood. "That would be me."_

 _She scrutinized the man before her. Eyeing him carefully and trying to assess his power. If he was the leader of such a chaotic place then that meant he must have been quite powerful. Strong enough to give her a run for her money. "Is that so…?"_

 _They didn't speak anymore after that, only continued to stare at each other for a few long minutes._

" _LEADER!"_

 _The woman turned to see a bunch of masked ghouls appear behind their leader, said man's eyes never leaving her form even as the large group began talking._

" _Who the fuck?"_

" _Leader, want me to get rid of her?"_

" _Did she do this?"_

 _He only continued to stare, blatantly ignoring his subordinates as he sucked on the half eaten appendage still sticking out of his mouth. It was as if he were thinking about something else entirely and not about what to do with her, the man probably was. His blank look gave off the impression that he had his head in the clouds. She debated leaving, wondering if the man before her would actually do something if she did. Anything was better than that piercing stare of his._

" _You can have these feeding grounds." He finally said, making the woman raise an eyebrow at how easy he gave the place up to her. He tilted his head at their dead kin. "There's a lot of cannibalism in these parts, which is always fun."_

" _Not the best diet." She muttered, looking around at the many lifeless ghoul bodies around her. "But, thank you for the feeding grounds." She said politely, it was better than what those bastards in Ward 3 ever gave her. She usually had to share some exceedingly shitty grounds with about ten other ghouls. As if food wasn't hard enough in such a derelict place._

" _Do you agree to work under me and abide by my rules then?"_

 _Her eyes narrowed at the sudden question. "Work under you?"_

" _OI! Don't be rude to the leader!" One of his many underlings shouted._

" _Get down on your knees! You should be happy he gave you a piece of our lands!"_

 _She sighed loudly, scratching the back of her head in an irritated gesture. "Sorry. I don't plan on working under anyone."_

" _Then you can die." Came the simple response._

 _Her eyes widened as the man lunged at her with a sadistic gleam in his bright red eyes._

* * *

 _A/N: New story. I hope everyone enjoys it. **This story follows the manga.**_

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	2. A Jester, Unseen

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

 _Ding._

The soft chime of a bell sounded, signaling the arrival of a new customer into the Anteiku café. Anteiku was a small, cozy place that served coffee, cakes and other foods. But, it's warm and pleasant atmosphere wasn't what made this place so special, no, what made this chic café different was that it served as the central headquarters of the ghoul organization that kept order in the 20th ward. The organization that regulated all the ghouls, split the feeding grounds and generally, kept the peace. Though the place served as the ghoul organization's headquarters and was run entirely by ghouls, many humans also frequented the shop. The fragile creatures not even knowing they were constantly in the presence of the beings they persecuted.

Those a part of Anteiku didn't kill and instead sustained themselves by eating the already dead. Their meals were usually those pathetic humans that decided suicide was the answer to all their problems in life, but they also had the occasional death by accident or by natural causes guy every once in a while. Sumi wasn't really a fan of how they got their food, but it did keep the peace and kept troublesome organizations out of their hair. It was a good safety tactic.

Everyone on duty turned at the tinkling noise, dropping what they were doing and whatever arguments they were having to greet the patron with a smile. Well, not exactly everyone since when the customer entered, two of the three on duty staff still seemed to be talking. No, to be more precise, one was cowering in fear as the other spoke harshly.

"Good evening and welcome to Anteiku!" Yoshimura, the old manager of the small place greeted politely. His lips turned slightly upward in his usual closed lip smile when he saw just who had entered. "You came at the perfect time."

"Perfect time?" The two younger staff looked over when they heard the question. Seeing a woman with long, pitch black hair tied messily into a bun and a too big bonnet over her head that looked like it didn't belong to her. Dark pants and a loose sleeveless shirt covered her pale skin, the loose fabric also looked as if it wasn't hers, but that was far too unlikely. She wore thin framed glasses and loosely held onto a convenience store plastic. Overall, she was pretty simple, the kind that stood out in a crowd, but not so much as to gather the attention of each and every person.

"Yes," Yoshimura answered with that same smile as he gestured to a nearby table. "But first, have a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

"Ah… Yes, that sounds great," she said politely, before taking a seat. "Could you place it in a large mug? It's been so long since I've had your coffee, Yoshimura-san."

"Of course," Yoshimura answered as he began preparing some fresh coffee.

"Sumi-san." Touka acknowledged with a nod of her head. Touka was a high schooler with purplish-blue hair and distinctly long bangs that covered her right eye. "What brings you here?"

"Hmm…?" Sumi shot a glance at the dark haired waiter by Touka's side. "I was out buying some coffee beans and ended up dropping by. Coffee here is the best."

Touka didn't bother responding, the girl as cool and uncaring as ever.

"Is he new?" Sumi continued, shooting a glance at the suddenly nervous boy. He had an eye patch over his left eye and gave off the aura of a goodie good that wouldn't dare hurt a fly. The kind that'd never be able to stomach killing a person for sport.

Touka sighed loudly, before introducing the two to each other, gesturing with a tilt of her head as she said each one's name. "This is Kaneki Ken… and this is Sumi-san."

"N-N-Nice to m-meet y-y-you!" Kaneki stuttered, slightly averting his eyes from the woman's piercing stare. Mind wondering if the simple woman before him was actually a ghoul, but since she did seem to know Touka and only ordered coffee then she most likely was. It was almost scary how well ghouls blended into society.

She removed her glasses and eyed the boy carefully, hypersensitive nose slightly twitching at the strange scent coming off of him. She opened her mouth to speak, only for Yoshimura to interrupt by placing her coffee before her. "Thank you." She said and the older ghoul nodded his head.

"Anyway, Sumi-san." Yoshimura began, "We were just talking about getting Kaneki-kun here a mask."

Her eyes once again moved to the nervous looking kid, he reminded her somewhat of a jittery puppy. If she moved too fast, he'd run away. "When?"

"Tomorrow. On my _day off_." Touka bit out as she glared once more at Kaneki as if he were the reason for all the world's problems.

"I'll tell him to expect you then." She replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"AH!" Touka suddenly turned to her. "Why not just take him now? You're heading back there aren't you?"

Sumi immediately shook her head, she could see Touka practically deflating at the meaning of the action. "He's out getting more of his favorite snack right now and won't be back 'til late."

Touka nodded in understanding at his strange tastes, before turning away with a loud _'tsk.'_ The girl, going to the back of the counter to dry a few cups. Kaneki though seemed curious about who everyone was talking about, wondering if this illustrious… _**he**_ was a ghoul or not, and so, he subtly asked, "Some snacks?"

"Just things he munches on while working." Sumi answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh." Kaneki seemed to relax a bit at her words. If the man munched on food then that meant he was human. "Do you come here often, Sumi-sa—"

 _Ringringringring…_

 _Ringringringring…_

Sumi fished out her phone and checked the caller ID. "Sorry. I need to take this." She said with an apologetic smile. Kaneki only waved his hand to and fro in a gesture to not worry about it, before he went back to doing his work. The kid helping –well, trying to help- Touka with her cleaning.

"Hello?" She spoke quietly, trying not to be heard by the other three currently talking amongst themselves. She knew that they didn't care for her conversation and wouldn't comment even if they heard anything, but it was still slightly disturbing knowing that someone could hear. Ghouls and their hypersensitive senses were a real bother sometimes.

"Yahoo~!" Itori's bubbly voice sounded from the receiver.

"Oh. Itori, did you need something?" Sumi asked as she placed a bill on the table, nodding to the staff, before leaving. The three bowing their heads slightly as she walked out the door with a promise to return, phone still glued to her ear.

"I'm bored!" She complained loudly, voice rising to a pitch like tragedy had occurred. "Ne~ Where are you? Drop by the bar!"

"I'm heading home now though." Sumi replied as she got on a train taking her deeper into the city.

"Jeez!" She whined in her ear. "You're no fun!"

She rolled her eyes, not like the woman could see it. "Why not go find some other playmate?"

"But Ren-chan is out somewhere!" Sumi could hear Itori childishly kicking what was undoubtedly the counter of her bar. Itori was always so full of energy. "And U-chan isn't picking up the phone!"

"Someone else then." She suggested as she got off the train and headed deeper and deeper into the city. Into the nearly uninhabitable fourth ward. She could see some unfortunate guy about to get mugged and she heard a piercing scream coming from the alley she passed. The scent of blood lingered in the air and with her heightened hearing she could hear the sound of a ghoul feeding. "Like one of your customers."

"I can't mess with the humans." Itori mumbled dejectedly, before her voice took on a more sinister tone. "You aren't supposed to play with your food."

Sumi smirked as she went down a flight of stairs and unlocked the door to the HySy ArtMask Studio. The place was empty as expected. "Then someone from Anteiku, maybe. There's a boy there with Rize's scent. He's cunning."

"A new boy?" Itori asked, her curiosity obviously piqued. Sumi ran up the stairs of the familiar shop which led to her average sized living space. The place had a bunch of papers, paints, metals and other things lying about. Not many knew of this small living quarters above the shop. "I want to meet him~! Bring him with you when you come here!"

"Sorry, Itori." Came the refusal, said in a completely unrepentant tone, despite the word. "I'm feeling lazy today."

"Bu—"

Sumi hung up.

* * *

"Nngh…" Sumi let the sound out in protest.

She opened her eyes slightly, revealing the natural kakugan that she didn't keep hidden when in the comfort of her home. The small bed shifted, before something warm pressed against her back, closing her in. The lack of space was a good reminder that she needed to invest in a larger bed, a much larger bed. She turned to see a familiar man's bare back, the man only donning his usual jewelry that he never seemed to take off and a pair of dark loose lounge pants that left his countless tattoos exposed for all the world to see. His long undercut a mess over the pillow he had selfishly taken right from under her.

"Uta." Sumi called, wrapping her arm around the man's side and trying to get his attention. If he was in bed then that meant it was probably already well past seven in the morning, which meant she had to start getting ready to go out into the city and get a few things they needed for the shop. It was early, but she didn't want to go out and buy things when there were a lot of people out. Sumi turned her head, trying to look out the window, only to see the heavy curtain blocking out any traces of light.

"What time is it?"

He didn't respond.

She sighed and sat up, Uta immediately turned over to his other side to try and take up more space as she did so. His legs were bent at the knee, so that his feet wouldn't be dangling off the edge of the small bed. He was curled around her seated form and she was tempted to push him off. He wouldn't show any signs of anger, perhaps before he would have irately retaliated with a punch or flipped her off; back when he was younger. But not now, he wouldn't even raise his voice at her if she did suddenly do it, Uta was as calm as they came. If she had to choose between a lake and Uta in terms of which was more serene then she would honestly have to think long and hard about the answer.

"Were you able to find food? Or did you have to go to a different ward?" She asked, the fourth ward was nearly uninhabitable for ghouls like them, but they managed somehow. Uta had no intention of leaving the fourth ward, he liked the solitude; the lack of both people and ghouls was somehow comforting in a way. Sometimes it was as if they were the only two people in the entire district.

"Someone from Anteiku said that they'd be dropping by for a mask later." She continued speaking even though his eyes were closed and he wasn't responding. She knew that he was listening. "He's a little cutie."

His forever visible Kakugan opened slightly to look up at her, silently urging her to elaborate.

"You'll see when you meet him." She muttered, petting the shaved side of his head. His tattooed arm wrapping itself around her middle as he lay comfortably on the other. The scent of blood lingered on him, a telltale sign that he hadn't taken a shower or even attempted to get rid of the smell and instead opted to crash on the bed right after changing clothes.

"Did you just get back?" She asked. If he did, then that meant that the shop had been closed the entire day.

"I saw Raven-kun," he answered as his reason for not returning. Leaning closer to sniff her scent. "Ah. I mean Renji-kun."

"That alias brings back memories," she said with a small grin at his unchanging face. "You were a sadistic thing. It was easy to get you all riled up back then."

"I was in my teens," he muttered, bringing her closer. Lips going under her thin tank top and pressing against the exposed flesh of her side as he kept inhaling her scent. Breathing out through his mouth, his teeth sorely tempted to bite harshly into her pale skin. "That side of me is easier to tame now."

"Or you just got better at hiding it," Sumi replied as she looked at the clown mask that sat on their table, sitting beside his voodoo like mask. Thrown carelessly into the clutter as if they didn't symbolize anything of importance. Just another object. One of the many strange masks that littered the shop doubling as an apartment.

She could feel him smirk into her skin, before he slowly licked at the flesh.

"I need to buy some things for the shop. You're low on red paint if I remember correctly," she thought aloud as he continued in his ministrations. A scent invaded her senses and Sumi suddenly sniffed the air, ignoring Uta and whatever needs he had at the moment when she smelt the pleasant, lingering aroma of her favorite java.

"Renji-kun brought me to a nearby café and since I was there, I decided to get some beans," he answered, stopping his actions when he saw her eyes lighting up at the scent filling their small apartment.

"Thank you," she thanked with a grin, his good manners and friendly demeanor rubbed off on her over the years. He had a nice way of speaking, despite how he looked.

"My pleasure," he replied, voice muffled since he decided to bury his face into her side. "I need you to pick me up another set of charcoal pencils."

"Alright," she said, still stroking the shaved part of his head. She didn't know if he was getting sleepy or not. It was always hard to tell with him.

"Thank you," came the politely muffled response, his tattooed arm still around her middle. Keeping her in place.

"Will you let me go now?" She asked, peering down at him. "And maybe let me enjoy a few cups of that coffee?"

He sunk his teeth in her side, making her eyes widen for a split second, before she relaxed when she realized that he wasn't going to break her skin. "Uta," she called harshly. "If you're hungry, go eat something else."

"Sorry." Came the completely unrepentant apology as he created some distance between his lips and her bare skin. Her loose top falling back to cover the previously exposed flesh when his head was no longer in the way. He sighed loudly, running his wet tongue over his lips. "As I thought, ghoul meat just isn't the same."

"Do you want me to punch you?" Sumi threatened, it wasn't like she was asking for the man to taste her.

"I'm trying to sleep, Sumi." He suddenly said, burying his face into the pillow to block her out as if she was the one that had done something wrong.

With an irritated grumble, she got out of bed and prepared for the day. Uta stretching out as best he could over the small mattress as he prepared for a long nap. Once she was done, Sumi grabbed herself a cup of coffee, before muttering, "Uta, I'm leaving now."

"…Mmm," Came the sleepy whisper of acknowledgement, she was lucky to have sensitive hearing. "See you later."

* * *

It was already late evening, Uta was drawing in his sketchbook as he sat in his quiet shop. Not drawing anything in particular, just whatever came to mind. No customers were around to bother him. No one around for him to entertain himself with. Sumi had yet to come back, but that was normal. She tended to wander and with the insane amount of free time she had on her hands, she wandered a lot. There was no need for her to have an actual job because it wasn't as if they were paying for much anyway. They didn't pay rent, no food expenses, and Sumi even made their clothes. Which was why the designs of his clothing were so unique, couple that with his already outlandish appearance, it made him stand out anywhere he went. In the end, their expenses usually only consisted of, electricity, water, phone bills and coffee. So, they easily lived off of the money he made from his mask shop.

He turned his head when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, he could smell the familiar scent of a certain Anteiku girl and a foreign scent mixing with hers. Once he heard the knock on his door, he was quick to hide under one of the thin blankets he kept laying around when Sumi would suddenly fall asleep inside the shop. He stood as still as a statue in the hiding place he had chosen as he saw the familiar figure of Touka enter. A boy with an eye patch hesitantly following behind her.

"Uta-san?" Touka called, checking his little desk hidden behind the expensive partition in the corner of the room. "Are you here?"

With his sensitive senses, he continued to figure out where the young boy with the eye patch was. Uta could smell how nervous he was. He heard the dark haired boy's noisy steps as he inspected the different masks Uta kept on display and when the boy's breath hitched. Uta knew that he had found the blanket he was hiding under. With a quick pull, he tugged the whole thing off.

"UWAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kaneki yelled loudly as he fell to the ground at the sight of Uta. The tattooed man staring down at him. His intimidating features and dark eyes had the boy shaking uncontrollably, to the point that Uta wouldn't have been surprised if he wet himself.

"…What are you doing, Uta-san?" Touka asked when she saw the scene. Uta crouched over Kaneki's head, the half ghoul shivering in fear as if he thought Uta were going to eat him.

Uta looked over at the girl, staring at her in silence for a moment. "…I thought I'd try to scare him."

He swore he saw the boy pale as he stood to flip the sign on his door to _'closed.'_ Gesturing for them to come to his work desk hidden behind the partition, all his tools were organized neatly in a small compartment to the side and though there were scattered papers and various pencils spilled all over his desk, he knew just where everything was. Organized chaos. Drawing lined the walls, most were designs Sumi had chosen out of his scribbles and decided to hang. Others, were ones that he carelessly stuck to the wall when he didn't want to throw it out. Uta took a seat in his stool, letting Touka introduce him.

"Uta-san is the person who makes the ghoul masks." She stated simply.

"I'm Uta…" He muttered, eyeing Kaneki as he spoke. Looking at his eye patch, fully aware that he was making him uncomfortable, but not really caring in the slightest. "You're the one Sumi and Yoshimura-san mentioned?"

He didn't get to answer as Uta suddenly leaned in, sniffing his neck. Kakugan widening at the smell. "…Your scent is unusual."

Before Kaneki could pull away, a voice sounded from in back of him. "Kaneki-kun, he won't get it unless you tell him directly." Kaneki turned to see Sumi, her hand pinching Uta's nose to stop his incessant sniffing. Her words now directed at the tattooed ghoul. "Uta, you're scaring him."

Uta gently brushed her hand away, before leaning back. "Oh… Sorry about that."

Kaneki sighed in relief once he leaned back, he made a move to thank Sumi, but she was already unpacking a few things on Uta's desk. Uta suddenly stretched his back, before running a hand through his hair. "This guy needs a mask, doesn't he, Touka-san?"

"Yeah." She answered, "We both do. We have to be cautious for now since a few police investigators have been loitering around."

"I wasn't expecting him to be a ghoul." Kaneki whispered to Sumi as the other two began talking about the investigators. Sumi knew that Uta could hear what they were saying though. The boy really _was_ a new ghoul if he didn't keep in mind his –now- kin's heightened senses. "Since you said he was out getting snacks."

"Ah. He was," Sumi said back.

Kaneki opened his mouth to respond, but then he heard Uta say something that had his ears perking up. "Usually those people tend to leave the 20th ward alone, since it's docile. As expected, it was due to Rize-san's influence."

"U-Umm…" Everyone turned to Kaneki, "Y-you mean the 20th ward is a peaceful area? I-I don't really think it's that calm… y'know?"

Uta eyed the boy for a long moment. "You'll understand once you try living in another place."

"Wards one through four are uninhabitable and the 13th has so much bloodshed that it's scary." Sumi explained as she brought out another stool and placed it beside Uta.

"…There's a lot of us, so there are often disputes over places to eat…" Uta said with that emotionless mask of his. "Though on some lucky nights, one can see a show of cannibalism, so there's never a dull moment." His next words had Sumi and Touka grinning. The tattooed ghoul was obviously amusing himself with the younger boy. "… If you want I could gobble you all up in one bite."

"N-No…" Kaneki muttered, slowly backing away. Unsure if he was actually serious or not. "I-I'll pass."

"Don't worry too much, Kaneki-kun," Sumi said as she covered Uta's piercing gaze. One hand over each eye. "The 20th ward is nice and peaceful. It also has Anteiku. Not to mention, that it's huge." She brought her hands to rest on Uta's shoulders, the man still as expressionless as ever. "So there aren't too many problems when it comes to food."

Kaneki didn't seem convinced.

"…Sit down." Uta said as he patted the stool Sumi had brought out beside him. "I'm going to measure you."

Once he was seated before Uta, the man immediately stood and began grabbing at his face. Squeezing here and there. "First, a few questions. Do you have any allergies to rubbers or metals…?"

"I don't think so," Kaneki mumbled, voice coming out strangely because of all of Uta's constant prodding.

"Do you want a full faced one?" He asked, before giving his own input. "But I think half face is okay for a start."

"I-I'll leave it t-t-to y-you." Kaneki answered, confused with all the things the older ghoul was saying.

"Sumi was right," Uta muttered as he got behind him. Running tattooed fingers through his hair creepily. "The eye patch is cute," Kaneki never thought he'd hear the word cute coming from someone that looked like Uta. "Do you like them?"

"U-Umm… My eye turns red against my will whenever I get hungry, so I wear it when I go out." He explained, showing him his human eye under the eye patch for emphasis.

"Hmmm…?" Uta suddenly took an eyeball seemingly out of nowhere and began squishing it, the thing making soft, moist noises. "It's fine when you're full then? Want this as a snack?"

"N-N-NO THANKS!" Kaneki yelled out.

"… An eye patch then." He drew a bit on his sketchpad, while licking at the eyeball. "Got it… so, what should I ask next?" Sumi had to grin at Kaneki's scared face as Uta began licking the eye like it was some kind of lollipop. When she had told him snack, she bet that this was the last thing on his mind. "Kaneki-kun, have you had any lovers?"

"W-WHA?!" He yelled out, surprised at the sudden question. "N-NO! I've never had one."

"I see." Uta muttered, his mind racing. "You're… that then? You think younger girls are cuter than those of the same age? Or maybe…" He gave the eyeball one last lick, before throwing it in his mouth. Teeth chomping down on it. Kaneki looked just about ready to scream out in fright. "You like older girls instead?"

He gulped, trying to answer without stuttering. "I-If our ages a-a-are close th-then it d-doesn't really m-ma-matter." He was sweating profusely now, especially since his eyes watched carefully as Uta swallowed. "I-I-Is there a-a-a con-n-nection t-to these q-questions and th-the m-mask?"

"Very much so." Uta answered as he began measuring his head with some measuring tape. "The more I know about you, the greater my motivation will be."

"I-Is th-that so…?"

"What about Sumi?" He asked, getting uncomfortably close. "Think she's sexy?" Kaneki choked on his own saliva at that point. "Ah. But you aren't her type."

"I haven't even said anything yet…" Kaneki mumbled as Uta continued his merciless barrage of questions.

"Touka-san then? Think she's cute?"

"H-HUH?! T-Touka-chan?!" He looked at said girl from the corner of his eye. "Sh-she's a bit scary."

"Scary…?" Uta let his own eyes drift to the girl. "I wonder if she really is… hmmm… I was thinking she's more like a _'hard worker._ '"

"A hard worker?"

Touka suddenly stood, trying to tune out the conversation Uta and Kaneki were currently having as if she wasn't there. She could hear them drift off to something about a rope, Uta explaining wisely what it was like to be a ghoul. The halfling drinking in his every word. Her eye twitched in irritation, why did she even have to be around a guy like Kaneki anyway? What did he know about ghouls? He was able to experience life as a human, so what could he possibly say about ghouls? She didn't want to believe that she'd been living her entire life as a monster. She didn't ask to be born this way.

"Touka-san." Said girl turned her head when she heard Sumi calling for her, dark eyes meeting the older woman's kakugan. The eyes she always kept active when Uta was around. "Uta just wants to know Kaneki-kun's preferences."

"Why am I a part of the choices?" She muttered in disdain, turning her eyes away from the woman.

"Because Touka-chan's cute," Sumi answered easily making the young girl blush, before huffing and turning her head away to hide her embarrassment.

"Touka-san," Uta suddenly called. The girl forcing her blush to go away as she turned to the tattooed ghoul who was busily chewing another eyeball. "I'm finished taking his measurements. After I finish the mask I'll send it to Anteiku."

"Thanks."

"Th-Thank you!"

Came Kaneki and Touka's simultaneous response.

"Are you taking that one for yourself?" Uta asked, pointing a finger at the rabbit mask in Touka's hand.

"Yes," she answered complete with nod. "I gave the money to Sumi-san."

Said woman waved the few bills in her hand, showing them to Uta, before turning and bowing politely to the two in a way that Uta would never do. Not even if he was about to starve to death. "Thank you for your patronage."

"We'll be back again," Touka replied.

"Ah! Touka-san!" Sumi called, before they could reach the door. The two younger ghouls turned to the woman who stood behind the seated mask maker. She was leaning on him. Her arms hanging loosely around the man's tattooed neck in an affectionate gesture. "Please tell Yoshimura-san that we'll be sure to drop by tomorrow evening and that we're looking forward to it."

"Yeah," Touka muttered, turning to leave.

"Looking forward to what?" Kaneki questioned, his head tilting slightly.

"Let's go!" Touka called harshly, already outside the studio. Clearly she didn't want to waste any more of her day off out here in Ward 4 with Kaneki.

"A-Ah! Y-Y-Yes!" Was the last thing the two heard as the door shut behind the young ghouls.

"I told you," Sumi muttered, squeezing the expressionless man's neck with a satisfied smile on her face as she leaned down to press her weight against him. "He's cute."

"…Mmm." Came the loquacious reply.

"Aren't you interested?" She asked, smiling down at him. She already knew that he was though. A human turned ghoul would always be interesting, especially one born from a powerful binge eater like Rize. The boy was about to become a toy for the clowns whether he knew about them or not.

"Things are about to get fun," he replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry, hons. I know there wasn't much original plot in this chapter, but I had to write this scene. I promise more original plot in the coming chappies. :D_

 _Anywho, here's a new story. Dual chappie release as per usual for all my new fics._ _ **Check n' read my LIVEJOURNAL if ya wanna know more about my stories.**_

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	3. A Jester's Everyday

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

 _ **Please read the A/N at the end of this chapter. It's important and I won't be repeating these things in the future.**_

* * *

Sumi sat inside HySy, covering her mouth to stifle a yawn as she slouched as best she could in the little comfort provided by her stool. She was currently watching the shop and doodling a few shirt designs on a paper that she had found lying around. Business was slow. Then again, when wasn't it? Masks weren't really something one just bought. With the exception of their ghoul customers, of course. But during times of school festivals and such, they usually had a lot of human customers – or when a human with… kinkier tastes came in looking for something specific.

Sumi ran a hand through her hair, untangling the knots with her fingers and closing her eyes. Music played somewhere in the background, coming from Uta's work area. But, if she focused hard enough then she could hear the noise of the outside world. A world that music –no matter how loud- could never drown out. Heavy footfalls passed outside the door of their humble shop. A man smoking on a cigarette, his heavy sigh indicated that he was worried over something. Another man screaming on the phone, a lawsuit? A university student making plans to go drinking with his friends. A woman singing out of tune. The tinkling sound of water falling onto plants. The loud buzz of the nearby train station.

Ghoul hearing was impeccable.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from directly behind her, before she felt the weight of a familiar man's chin on her shoulder. His warm body providing heat in the air conditioned room. Sumi opened her eyes, trying her best to look at Uta in his position. He was in his usual tank top and loose pants. His sweater nowhere to be seen.

"Nothing," she answered. "Aren't you cold in that? Do you want a new shirt?"

"…Mmm," he stood properly and looked down at the paper she had been drawing on just a moment ago. "I like the loose one with the zipper and hood on the right."

She gave him a small close lipped smile. "I thought you would."

"Will you make it now?" He asked. His eyes wandering over to her. "You'll have to buy more zippers because I'll be using the last we have left on Kaneki-kun's order."

"Yes, that's fine," Sumi muttered, staring down at the drawing of the loose shirt, mind whirling as she thought about what kind of design would go good with such a piece. Or perhaps plain was better. "I'm still putting the last touches to yours and Nico-chan's suits anyway."

"That's right, we're hosting another auction. I almost forgot," he muttered. The Madams seemed to like the way their little group bid off their items, ' _spontaneous juxtaposition,'_ they had called it. "Will Nico-san be participating this time around?"

"I doubt it," she said, meeting his gaze. "Nico-chan's obsessed with someone else right now."

"Ah," the image of a large, blond ghoul appeared in his mind. Uta placed a hand on the back of her neck, tracing his finger down to where a large tattoo was peeking out from under her clothes. One he knew all too well. "Nico-chan is too whimsical."

"So are you," came her reply. In fact, all the clowns were. "But I'd rather have everyone's clothes done in case they do want to participate."

"Did you make me a new one?" He asked, recalling the perfectly fine ensemble that she had tailored for him for the last auction they hosted.

"I told you not to get blood on yours," she said, tilting her head to shoot him a scathing glance. "I couldn't wash it out without ruining the stripes."

He merely blinked at her. Once, twice, three times. "Sorry about that."

She raised an eyebrow. "No, you're not."

He didn't reply, didn't need to. He couldn't deny her words. They were true, after all. Instead, he leaned down so that his face was hovering above hers. So close. She could feel his breath fan over her face. She was about to open her mouth to tell him to stop his mindless teasing when they heard the soft chime of a bell, before the door opened and a familiar scent invaded the room. Uta immediately straightened and swiped a nearby mask to hide his eyes from the humans that had walked right into their little abode. Sumi shifted her eyes to what humans considered _normal_ and greeted them. A smile on her face.

They were far too used to this.

"Welcome to HySy ArtMask Studio," she said to the group. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

She never thought she'd say the words of a saleslady, but it was surprising where life could take one. She eyed their group carefully; one girl, two boys. They were young and judging from their uniform they were still in high school. Maybe they were having some kind of school event, or perhaps they needed something for their club, or maybe they just got curious and decided to browse around for fun. Whatever the case, they were lucky to come in when they had. It was almost time for them to close up shop.

"Ah," they each bowed their head slightly. One of the boys spoke up. He had a full head of brown hair. "No, just browsing different stores for now. Y'know, checking prices and all?"

"Don't tell her that, idiot," his friend said, hitting him over the head.

"Owowowowow," he complained, rubbing at his head with an embarrassed look on his face.

"…Hmmm," Sumi hummed, resting her chin in her hand. Uta had suddenly disappeared, presumably to get his shades. Why he didn't just deactivate his Kakugan not even she knew. "School event or is it for club activities?"

"A school event," one of the girls said, enthusiastically. She reminded Sumi of Roma. The cutsey, bubbly type that lacked the sex appeal of someone like Itori. "Our class is doing an akuma café, so we decided that we'd all wear masks."

"Ah, is that so?" She grinned at them and pointed to the wall lined with mannequins on her right. "Japanese akuma masks with week-long rentals are there. You can buy them too if you'd like, and," she pointed to a row of glass cases next to it. "Those are one's you _have_ to buy. I'm afraid you can only try the rentals out. Be sure to put them back in their proper places."

"Yes, thank you," they said, politely. Bowing their heads slightly, before checking the different masks out.

She listened to their mindless chatter for a moment, before looking back down at her drawing and styling the shirt Uta had liked into a kind of sweater. She could smell something lingering on them. They were eating. _Human food_. The scent was nauseating. How could they eat something like that with such a happy look in their eyes? Did their food taste like how humans tasted for them? She doubted it. If so, it must've been an entirely new flavor. But what kind exactly? She couldn't imagine. Sumi was brought out of her musings when one of the boys called out to her.

"Uhm, excuse me," he was holding a traditional fox mask in his hand. The colors were bright and it's design surreal, making it stand out from the kinds others sold. It had _'an Uta original'_ written all over it. "I'd like to buy this, but I need to have the strap adjusted."

"I can do that now," Uta said with his trusty shades on. He appeared from behind the expensive partition that led to his work area. The three high schoolers turned to look at him and the smell of fear was quick to permeate the air at his appearance. Their eyes were wide and the girl was practically trembling. While piercings were more acceptable, his tattoos were probably the problem. Tattoos were, after all, usually associated with bad people – at least, in Japan they were. A social stigma.

"This is Uta," Sumi introduced to the three gawking high schoolers as she walked over to him. Placing a hand on his elbow to show them that he was harmless. "Uta makes the masks."

"I promise not to gobble you up," he said and Sumi pinched his arm.

"U-uhm," the boy mumbled, cautiously walking over to hand Uta the fox mask. Sumi wanted to laugh, but stopped herself. Uta was probably enjoying this.

"I need to take your measurements," he said, politely. His tone did nothing to ease their unsettled states.

"We had the last shop we were in take them," the other boy spoke up without a problem. Clearly more ballsy than his friend. He walked over and handed Uta a slip of paper and the two masks that he and the frightened girl had chosen. "Here you go."

"…Alright," he ran a finger across Sumi's cheek as he walked back to his desk. "Give me five minutes. Feel free to browse my other wares."

Sumi watched him disappear, amused. She turned back to the high school kids, talking animatedly amongst themselves and looking just about ready to tell everyone they knew about Uta's menacing appearance. She hoped they didn't suddenly have an increase of high schoolers frequenting their shop. Uta might start making meals out of them and missing children was always a problem.

"You can pay now if you want," she said and the three nodded, hastily. They had obviously forgotten her presence. Once they handed over the money, they began making nice and cautiously asking her questions.

"Would you like some?" The girl produced a bag of vinegar fish crackers. So _that's_ what she had smelt. Sumi wanted to grimace at the offering.

"No, thank you. I'm older now," Sumi gave a mock embarrassed grin. "My metabolism isn't what it used to be."

"You look pretty great though, Miss," they complimented, urging her to take their small offering.

"Heh, alright just one," Sumi grabbed one, placing it in her mouth. It had a bitter flavor, it was like putting her own bile on her tongue. She rolled it around in her mouth, pretending to chew, before swallowing the thing whole. The cracker was a lump going down, leaving a burning sensation in her throat that made her want to vomit. All the same, she smiled at them. "Don't tell Uta that I ruined my diet," Sumi said, bringing a finger up to her lips. "It'll be out little secret."

They nodded, amused grins on their faces.

"Does he own this place?" The girl asked, munching on a cracker.

"Yes, he does," Sumi answered, with a kind smile. The girl didn't look too good. She never liked the taste of such young girls or of children in general; they had a strange flavor. Sickening. Almost as bad as a ghoul, but still better than human food.

"What's it like to work with him?" Her eyes were practically shining. Naturally curious. That would get her killed one day.

Sumi opened her mouth to speak, but Uta had reappeared. "They're finished."

The three whirled around with wide eyes, hoping he hadn't heard them. But she knew that he had. His work area wasn't exactly far away from where they had been speaking. He held up the three masks, handing them over to the little girl. Her trembling hands making the straps slap softly against the mask. Too small a noise for a human to notice, but something they could easily hear.

"Will that be all?" He asked, politely. "Sumi will take the payment."

"Ah," Sumi held up a few bills. "They paid already."

"Th-thanks!" They all yelled in unison, before scurrying out the door. Obviously still embarrassed by Uta's sudden appearance during their questioning. Kids were still cute at that age.

"Come again!" Sumi yelled out as they left.

Uta watched them with bored eyes as he put on a sweater. "You didn't like them, Sumi?"

Her eyes lingered on the door, before she looked back at him. He looked ready to close up and leave already. They couldn't leave just yet though. She needed to regurgitate that damned cracker. Sumi shrugged as she made her way past him and to the bathroom.

"The girl ruined my appetite."

* * *

It was late evening, the stars already peeking out as people rushed to get home or to wherever it was that they needed to be. There weren't usually a lot of people out at night, but there was another god worshiping festival coming up and so, many tended to work late into the night. They had so many gods. She didn't know how they could keep track of them all. Sumi had hoped that there wouldn't be too many people, but that was just too much to ask for, especially in a peaceful place like the twentieth ward. She walked beside Uta, the pair slowly making their way to Anteiku. People glanced and some outright stared at them as they passed, but they didn't pay those humans any attention. They were already used to it. Standing out in a crowd, that is. Even though Uta covered most of his skin and both of his eyes, his appearance still terrified most. His strange manner of dress and aura screamed _dangerous._

Unlike Uta, Sumi's piercings were hidden under her hair. Uta being the artist he was had happily designed her tattoos, starving her before applying the needle to her skin and branding her as his. He had only placed tattoos on her back and thighs, places easily coverable. Places that only he was allowed to see. He was possessive for a man with such a composed mask of indifference. But that was a trait she found appealing in him.

"I wonder what kind of coffee Yoshimura-san is going to give us…" Sumi muttered as Anteiku entered her sight. "He even asked us to come all the way here on this day, so it must be special."

"We don't need coffee beans though," Uta said with a shrug as they stepped in front of Anteiku, the tattooed ghoul making a move to push open the door only for someone to open it from the inside.

Uta came face to face with a surprised blond.

From his smell, he was obviously a human. He looked young, a university student maybe? He had orange headphones sitting around his neck. The blond immediately took a step away from Uta's terrifying appearance, but bounced back instantly with an apologetic smile. Taking into stride or just downright ignoring the tattooed ghoul's startling exterior. Whatever it was, it didn't change the fact that this kid had some serious people skills.

"I'm sorry about that," the blond apologized with a small bow of his head. His eyes roaming to Sumi who peeked her head out from behind. Uta's superior height had completely blocked her from view.

"…No, we should have been more careful," Uta replied, his surprisingly nice and formal way of speaking had the boy smiling even more.

"No way, I'm the one that needs to be more careful. Especially since you've got a lady with ya." That friendly grin never seemed to leave his face as he held the door open and took a step back, letting the two ghouls step inside the café.

"Thank you," Sumi muttered to the kid as she stepped past him.

"No problem." He said back with that large grin of his, before running out the door and to wherever it was he needed to be. How energetic. The two ghouls looked around, only seeing Kaneki and Enji on duty at the moment. Looked to be a really slow day, judging by the fact that there were no people. Or perhaps they had just come at too late a time.

"Uta-san! Sumi-san!" Kaneki called to the two when he spotted them, a smile on his face. "What are you two doing here?"

Uta lowered his shades in that way of his, revealing his kakugan. "Yoshimura-san said he had something for us."

"Ah! Have a seat. The manager's in the back," Enji said as he polished a coffee cup. "He should be out in a few minutes."

The two nodded, before taking a seat side by side on the stools across the counter where Enji was working. "Would you two like some coffee?" Kaneki asked in a polite way. The way he spoke to all the customers of Anteiku. He looked to be in his element here, unlike when he came to get measurements in HySy.

"Yea, thanks," Sumi answered as Kaneki poured them each a cup of coffee.

"What have you two been up to?" Enji asked as he continued to polish a few more cups.

"Hmm… the usual," Sumi said with a tilt of her head as if it were obvious.

"Really now…" Enji sighed loudly, "You two don't have a single romantic bone in your bodies."

"Romantic?" She questioned, sipping at her coffee. Uta wasn't the romantic type, actually he wasn't really any type. The man always looked as if he had his head somewhere else, no matter how focused he actually was about something. "Like flowers and chocolates?"

"And beaches and dramatic sunsets!" Enji yelled with an excited gleam in his eye. "I'll have you know that back when I was called the Devil Ape, I—"

He was cut off by Uta. "Do you want me to be romantic?"

She stared at his blank face, he was amused by Enji's words. That, she knew well. Besides, there was no need for him to be outwardly romantic, Uta was fervent in his own way. Though he didn't show it often, his passion -unlike so many others- could very well be bottomless.

"So you could give me an eyeball as a present?" She answered sarcastically.

"You did that once," he reminded her as he moved, facing his body toward hers. Tattooed fingers bringing down his sunglasses in that way of his, so that he could pin her with a pointed stare.

"But you liked it," she said with a close lipped smile as he brought his face near hers. Kakugan steadily gazing at her as if he was waiting for her to do something. She changed her eyes, showing him the same Kakugan as his own and he leaned in even more, before sticking out his tongue to slowly lick over her lips.

"A-A-A-AHHHHHH!" Kaneki yelled, spilling coffee all over the floor as he panicked. "W-W-What a-are you t-tw-two d-doing?!"

"Cannibalism," Uta said, expressionless. He replaced his shades, so that they were once more resting on his nose.

"C-C-Cannibalism?!" The poor boy yelped as he began shaking uncontrollably, backing away from the two ghouls.

"Uta," Sumi called in a slight reprimanding tone. He was teasing the kid again. "He'll get the wrong idea."

Kaneki kept backing away and he would have continued to do so until he was on the other side of the shop if he hadn't bumped right into something.

"AHHHH!" He yelled in a panic, still freaked out by Uta. The newbie ghoul turned his head slowly, afraid of just who it was behind him, but that fright quickly subsided when he caught sight of Yoshimura. The manager smiled kindly down at him as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yoshimura-san." Sumi greeted with a nod, turning around in her stool to face him fully. "Don't worry about Kaneki-kun, Uta was just teasing again."

Yoshimura looked at the tattooed ghoul, the pale man keeping that straight face as if nothing were amiss. His shades covering his Kakugan that he always kept on display, even Sumi herself, had never seen the man's _human_ eyes. He was dressed properly, unlike how he was when in his shop. The woman with him was giving him a disapproving glance, the only one actually able to tell what the poker faced ghoul was thinking.

"Oh? What is it this time?" Yoshimura asked in curiosity, he was well aware of Uta's teasing personality. He amused himself with others, it was a side he kept carefully hidden behind that neutral facade. Sumi was the opposite, she held no interest in the reactions of others, she only cared for Uta. It had been that way since he had first met the two. He was curious about it, but Yoshimura wasn't one to pry in the history of others.

"Anthropophagy," she answered, giving Uta another stern glance. The ghoul not even bothering to take his sunglasses off to look properly back at her.

"What did you want to give us, Yoshimura-san?" Uta suddenly asked, no longer interested in the topic of the devouring of his kin. Nor was he interested in the coffee that Kaneki had served him, seeing as it still sat on the counter, getting colder and colder.

"Ah, yes," he said as he went behind the counter and began looking through a number of cabinets. "Where did I put it?" He kept searching, opening one cabinet filled to the brim with a variety of large coffee bean jars and frowning. "I hope you two aren't in any rush."

"No, we'll be heading right back to HySy after," Uta answered as Sumi finished up the rest of her coffee. His head turned to where Kaneki stood, much more comfortable now that he was sure that Uta was only making fun. "I want to get started on his mask."

"Ah!" Kaneki looked surprised, clearly not expecting him to say such a thing. "Thank you, Uta-san."

"No, Kaneki!" Enji whined out, turning to the clueless boy with an almost… _pleading_ glance. "You can't do that! Don't make others work for you on their anniversary!"

"Eh?" Came the intelligent reply.

Kaneki's eyes –well, _eye-_ drifted toward the two seated ghouls. First looking at Sumi, then Uta, then back and forth multiple times as if trying to make sense of it in his head. Mind refusing to believe for one retarded second, before it all clicked. Replaying his memories of the two and how they interacted when he saw them at HySy. He raised a finger, gesturing between the two. "Uta-san and Sumi-san are… married…?"

"No," Yoshimura was the one to answer, butting into the conversation with a large jar in his hands. He placed the jar on the counter in front of the two, Sumi immediately examining the thing. It was some kind of hazelnut flavor.

"It's sanguinary cohabitation," Sumi explained in blunt, _un-_ sappy words he'd easily understand, before taking a small sip from the coffee Uta had left untouched.

" _Cohabitation._ What a formal term for lovers. Though, you wouldn't notice unless they actually _did_ something," Enji said, giving the couple a pointed stare. Forever annoyed by the fact that the two didn't seem to do _anything_ together. Sumi had to disagree with him though. Cohabitation summed them up perfectly. Lovers was too strong a word, too sentimental. Unfit for ghouls. Something that couldn't be used to describe the estranged relationship that they had built over the years.

"Should I pounce on you then?" Uta asked with that eternal blank face, the sight of it as he was teasing made her want to sigh exasperatedly.

"Uta," her voice was a warning.

"Yes?" He asked politely, full of mock innocence.

She stared at him, before shaking her head and showing him the large jar. "Let's go home."

He took the jar from her hands and muttered a quick thanks to Yoshimura. Sumi waved goodbye to the three and made her way toward the door. Uta shot Kaneki one final look, freaking the kid out, before following her. The door's bell tinkling with the sound of their exit. As they made their way back to HySy, Sumi wrapped her arms around Uta's free one, squeezing his arm tight against her.

"Are you hungry?" Uta asked, peering down at her as they boarded the train heading to Shinjuku. Despite the train being full, everyone kept a safe distance away from them. Most likely because of Uta's frightening appearance. She wished she could see his Kakugan behind those shades of his, but then they wouldn't really be serving their purpose.

"No," she ran a hand through his dark hair. "I prefer this hairstyle. Blond was no good."

He let her fiddle with the tie in his hair for a moment, before grabbing her hand. "I was young and rebellious."

"You still are," she gestured to his tattoos, then to his piercings. "No. Even more so."

Sumi could hear some of the passengers on the train whispering about her being with such a frightening man, the people conjuring up false rumors and spinning ridiculous stories in an attempt to make their mundane lives more interesting. She tuned them out and instead focused on Uta, who she knew was staring unwaveringly at her behind his shades. She had never seen his Kakugan deactivated, in fact she didn't even think it was possible. One would never be able to separate the ghoul from the man. They were both a part of him and they both made up the one that stood before her.

"Uta…" She called, her voice barely a whisper as she looked back in the general direction of Anteiku. "Why do I feel like you're going to do something?"

He didn't answer and when the train stopped at their station, Uta led her out. The two quickly heading back to their home in silence. This was one of those days where no one was around. It felt almost as if the entire fourth ward was their personal living space. _Almost_ , because she could still see shadows. The figures of men moving in the alleys, ghouls prowling in search of food. It was only when the shadows realized that they were of kin did they stop following them. Sumi could tell from Uta's posture that he was debating whether or not to eat the ghoul, but when he opened his mouth to speak it seemed that he had already made his decision.

"I'm hungry."

Sumi frowned slightly and ran her hand down the front of his baggy long sleeve. "Don't ruin your clothes."

He grabbed her hand and began pulling her along. "You come too."

* * *

"What do ghouls want with me?" The man asked.

She and Uta had followed him into a back alley. He had a head of dark brown – almost black hair as he showed them his kakugan. Uta and Sumi doing the same. Three pairs of dangerous red eyes glinting murderously in the darkness of Ward 4's deserted backstreets. The no name man's eyes raked over them, lingering on Sumi. She didn't know if he was attracted to her or if he just thought that he'd go after her because she was clearly the weaker out of them. She didn't get to find out because Uta stepped in his line of sight, forcing his eyes to his pierced face.

"Your eyes like ogling things that aren't yours?" He asked, fingers twitching as he had the sudden urge to gouge them out. "Want me to eat them?"

The man's eyes narrowed into slits.

Sumi lingered a bit behind Uta, leaning against the entrance of the alleyway. Uta was silent as he stared at the man in front of him, his hands in his pockets. Ghoul wasn't exactly the most appetizing meal out there, but it would have to do. HySy was so close. He could have just gotten a more appetizing snack there. But Uta wasn't one to let his hunger go forgotten, not even for a moment. Perhaps that was the effect of living in such a desolate ward for so long. When one went hungry, they went hunting immediately, lest they not be able to find anything for days. Feeding grounds weren't exactly easy to come by. Especially since he was no longer the mediator of this place.

"Hey, I can _probably_ forgive your wandering eyes because you've got great timing," Uta pointed at him, his perfectly composed mask crumbling away as his Kakugan shone with sadistic intent. His tongue darting out to flicker over his lips. "I'm pretty hungry."

In the next moment, Uta's hands were arm deep in the man's chest. The no name ghoul's mouth hanging open in a silent scream. His eyes were wide as he stared down at his chest where Uta's arms were buried up to the elbow. When the ghoul looked up, Uta smirked, before moving his arms apart. A move that completely ripped through the ghoul's body. Blood spilling over the place like rain as he was ripped into three separate pieces. Uta licked his fingers, watching the man's eyes roll around. Still alive. A ghoul's ability to regenerate truly was astounding, but this man was weak compared to him. If it were him, he'd have regenerated in half a second. With another sadistic little grin, Uta stomped on the man's head. The final blow. Crushing his view of the world forever.

"I thought you liked eating the eyes," Sumi said. Her voice echoing in the otherwise silent alley.

"His didn't look good, besides," Uta crouched, elbows on his knees and hands dangling between his legs as he picked up the dead ghoul's arm. He snapped off one of his fingers, sticking it into his mouth like a lollipop, before he stood and turned to look back at Sumi. His hands back in his pockets and his face a composed mask once more. "I felt nostalgic for my old favorites."

She grinned at him, shaking her head as she stared at his sullied appearance. "Didn't I tell you not to ruin your clothes?"

"Make new ones," came the simple response.

"It's not that easy," she replied, walking over to him and wiping some blood off his face with her thumb. "We should go. Other ghouls will smell the blood. I don't want to see any more idiots scrounging around for a meal."

"Give me a second," Uta muttered, still chomping on the gory appendage as he turned to snap off a few more fingers. Chewing with a more vigorous pace.

Sumi suddenly looked away from Uta and toward the entrance of the alley.

"We have company," she muttered, hearing soft footsteps. There was a shadow, coming closer and closer. A figure appeared at the entrance. No. The only exit. If it was a man or a woman, Sumi didn't know. The darkness hid faces, concealed forms and made figures androgynous. Uta finally turned away from his meal to stare at the concealed man. The tattooed ghoul still chewing a mouthful of fingers.

Sumi continued in a louder voice, so that their guest could hear. "Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt a meal?"

There was a flash of silver and in the next moment the two ghouls heard the sound of a suitcase opening. Their full attention now on the one before them, now wielding a common long sword Quinque. Her eyes narrowed. If one of the fuckers from the CCG were here, then his partner wouldn't be too far off. Another figure came falling through the air, a whip style Quinque in hand. The dove expertly shot the weapon out, aiming to wrap right around Uta's head with the intent to tear it right from his shoulders.

 _Snap._

* * *

 _A/N: I was asked how I came up with the title, A Jester's Ink. Idk, how I did. But it was what I based Sumi's name on. Her name means ink in Japanese... This fic_ _ **follows the manga not the anime**_ _._ _ **There will be scenes that I have to repeat**_ _, but I'll keep it short and add narrations, so that it stays as interesting as possible._ _ **Their past is up next, then we'll continue with the main storyline.**_ _I thought about putting it later, but I didn't want to insert it in a place where the focus of canon should be on someone else and not my OC. I don't want to steal their thunder. Does this make sense?_

 _Interested in_ _ **previews**_ _?_ _ **Check out my LIVEJOURNAL!**_ _You can find the link on my profile along with an_ _ **UPDATING SCHEDULE**_ _for all my fics. Feel free to ask me any questions via PM, comment on LJ or in your reviews. I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	4. A Jester's Past - I

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

 _ **A/N: A Jester's Past Arc takes place after the prologue. This will last for five to ten chapters.**_

* * *

Sumi opened her eyes to her bleary surroundings. The first thing she saw was an unfamiliar ceiling and as she allowed her eyes to adjust more she found herself on a large sofa. There were no lights on, she realized as she looked around without getting up. There was a table before her with an empty mug of coffee, a television in the corner, and a small kitchen, if there was anything else, she didn't know; she couldn't see. Was this some kind of lounge? She looked above her again, but this time as she stared at the ceiling trying to recall what had happened, the lights flickered on. Their bright glare attempting to blind her.

Her hand immediately shot out to cover her eyes as she groaned.

"…You're awake," she heard an unfamiliar voice and Sumi's immediate reaction was to get up. Unsure if the distinctly male voice was a threat or not. A moment later, she got the answer to that question as he tried to help her lie back down when her side all too suddenly erupted in pain. "…You're hungry, right? Your wounds haven't completely healed, how long has it been since you had a proper meal?"

Sumi looked at the man trying to get her to lie back down. Silver hair, dark eyes and plain clothes. What surprised her though were the _human_ eyes that stared back at her. He was definitely a ghoul, she could smell it on him. So, why was he donning those fake eyes? He was glaring at her and looked as if he would sock her in the stomach and then eat her if she had the bright idea of retaliating.

"A few weeks," she finally answered. If he meant proper as in human then that was another story.

She didn't bother asking where she was or what she was doing here and he didn't tell her anything. He stayed quiet as he sat on the couch across from where she lay. His eyes starting at her form, but they weren't really _seeing_ her. It was as if they were looking at some spot well past her. Instead of filling the air with useless prattle, Sumi tried to recall what had happened. She remembered meeting the mediator of the fourth ward. An aloof blond with swept back hair. Where was he? She was surprised that he hadn't killed her. He was powerful, that much she could easily admit. Sumi recalled talking with him, fighting him and then…

Sumi looked down at her chest where the strong leader had dug a hole right through her flesh with his bare hands, not deeming her worthy enough to show off his Kagune. There was no hole, in fact, her regeneration had healed it quite nicely. But since she had gone so long without a proper meal, the lack of sustenance was starting to take its toll on her abilities. She needed to eat. Preferably sooner rather than later. Sumi recalled how she had smashed Uta's face with her Kagune face multiple times. His blood gushing out of him and painting the floor a terrible crimson. His face was a bloody mess, the holes she had torn through his skin looked like the kinds of things adults would hurl at and a place maggots would love to crawl their way into as they made their way toward his insides. Her happiness at landing a hit lasted only a second because a moment later he instantly healed as if she hadn't just inflicted a fatal wound, before he tore her arm clean off her shoulder.

She had passed out right after.

Sumi had to wonder just how well he was fed and what kind of Kagune he had for him to have such impressive healing abilities. She looked at the silver haired man who was still observing her with a disinterested gaze. Sumi mentally debated asking him a few questions or keeping the silence between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable one, but she needed answers.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, the door opened and in strolled in the very man she had been wondering about. Hair slicked back, kakugan out for the world to see and his clothes fashionable. He looked industrial. So very different from the stoic man seated across from her. The ward's leader spared the silver haired man a glance, acknowledging his presence. He had on an aloof look as he gnawed on a finger, before eating the thing in one go. In his other hand, he held a familiar arm and Sumi's eyes narrowed when she realized that it used to be hers. The man had torn it right off and now he was eating it?

That was beyond disturbing.

"Did Raven-kun speak to you?" He asked. "He's a quiet one, so don't be bothered if he didn't," she didn't bother responding. But, he continued because unlike his supposedly quiet friend, it seemed that he had no problem with speaking. "I'm Uta," he introduced, politely. He was staring at her with eyes she was much more comfortable with. The same eyes as her. Kakugan were so much more beautiful. "You are?"

"Sumi," she said, after a moment. Eyes watching him as he fiddled with the remains of her arm. The thing bleeding all over the pristine floor. Her fingers twitched in anxiety, but she willed her body to keep still. Fighting him wasn't a good idea. "You eating me is not a sight I can get used to."

He gave her a grin that had the corners of his mouth tilting upward. It made him look somewhat… cute. It was an innocent grin. Something she didn't expect to come from him. But, cute or not, it didn't change the fact that he was _eating_ her –or what used to be- arm.

"Do you want it back?" He asked.

Sumi shot him a glare that would have had lesser men trembling. But Uta just stared at her impassively, so with a reluctant shrug she moved onto more important matters. That arm of hers was useless now and it's not like she needed it. Besides, he didn't look like he was going to give it back any time soon.

"Did someone interfere?" She asked, pointing at her chest that should have had a gaping hole. The attack that had made her pass out. She was so sure that she died, perhaps that would have been better than living a life in such a derelict ward. "Or did you let me live?"

"That was me," he said, breaking off another one of her used to be fingers with a sickening crunch. Despite his actions and overall appearance, he spoke politely and formally. His expression already back to neutral. "Why? Did you want me to kill you and gobble you up? Oh... But I'm doing that now, aren't I?"

Was he… teasing her?

Sumi couldn't quite tell and he must've sensed her confusion when she didn't answer because he continued, moving onto more important matters. "You had a subordinate with you," he said, matter of factly. "Are there more?"

She looked at him carefully, before answering. Contemplating if she should lie or not. If she lied maybe he'd let her out of this place and force her to show them where they were, then she could make a run for it. Or maybe he'd just lock her up here, there was also the chance he'd use her as a hostage. Sumi fought the sigh that threatened to leave her parted lips. Even if she did lie and tell him there were more, he was strong. Stronger than most – than many she'd ever met. He'd probably get rid of them in a heartbeat. What a… troublesome man fate decided to throw her way.

"No," she said, finally.

He tilted his head at her. "Why was he following you?"

"I once shared feeding grounds with him and about half a dozen others back in Ward three," Sumi answered, truthfully. Lying to him would get her nowhere. Besides, he looked like the type that could tell if she were telling the truth or not and Sumi sure as hell didn't like the way the silver haired man glared at her with suspicious eyes every time she opened her mouth. She'd rather not give him a reason to doubt her. Getting on the bad side of two powerful looking ghouls wasn't something she wanted to do.

"Where are the others then?" The silver haired ghoul asked.

"Dead probably," she muttered. "Does it matter? They aren't here."

Uta bent, so that he could look at her eyes properly. "Why was he following you?" He asked again.

"He," Sumi opened her mouth, then closed it again as if not sure whether to open up to him or not. But when he continued to stare at her with those unnerving orbs, -clearly not going anywhere anytime soon- she forced herself to speak. "It was just coincidence that I was the strongest in the grounds the mediator of the ward assigned me in. When I complained and decided to leave for better opportunities, he followed."

' _That fool,' s_ he thought.

"Mmm…" Uta hummed, leaning back into a slouch. No longer interested in the topic and more focused on chewing. She could hear the sounds as he gnawed. Crunching, slushing and flesh being sliced through with sharp incisors. She never thought she'd ever hate her superior ghoul hearing.

There was a long stretch of silence, before he said something that had her eyes widening. "Are you hungry? It took a while for you to heal," he held out her arm to her. "Want some?"

"No," she bit out, wanting so badly to shoot a threat at him. But no matter her strength in the previous ward, this man could best her easily. Power was everything when it came to ghouls and right now, she was all bark and no bite. So, she bit her tongue and swallowed her words whole. Vile and bitter. Absolutely sickening. She needed to leave this place. Get as far away as possible from him because that rancid taste was one she had no intention of getting used to.

He only continued to stare, chewing away. She couldn't help but notice how cleanly he ate. Blood spilled onto the floor, but by some miracle, he got none of it on him. He took small bites, but ate fast. What good manners for a ghoul eating his kin. She bet that she must've tasted horrible. Ghoul meat was anything but appetizing.

"You can stay here under me if you want," he said, around a mouthful of… well, _**her**_ _._ "My rules are simple. No excessive cannibalism, wear a mask and follow me when your strength is needed."

Her eyes widened. Those really were simple rules. Mediators in other wards thought of themselves as kings. Taking the best feeding grounds, imposing orders whenever they so pleased. They were lax with killing and when it came to ghouls blending into society, but other than that their overbearing personalities and confidence were a pain in the ass.

"Why?" She asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "I'm just another mouth to feed."

"Because I saw something interesting," came the simple response as he pointed at her arm in his hand. There was a tattoo on the forearm and Sumi immediately looked down at her regenerated limb. She noticed that her tattoo was gone. The only thing left was pale, white skin. Baby skin.

Sumi let out a disappointed sigh. "I went through so much trouble to get that," she looked down at her arm again with a small frown. "I guess I'll just have to do it again."

"You know how to do this?"

"...Yes," she answered, unsurely.

"Sumi-san," he called. The honorific sounded strange to her ears. He was looking at her with careful eyes. Eyes that looked as if they could peer right through her. "Could you show me how to do this to a ghoul?"

Her eyebrows shot up in an attempt to reach her hairline as she tilted her head, confusedly. Her brain not fully registering the question.

"Eh?"

* * *

So, here Sumi was, sitting face to face with a man that had torn her arm clean from her shoulder and had pierced a hole through her chest with his bare hands. _Powerful_ didn't even begin to describe the ghoul before her. He was in a completely different league. Nothing like the ghouls she had encountered in the third ward. He deserved his status as mediator. She and Uta were now alone in the lounge where she had awoken, the blond ghoul had served her coffee and offered her a few human eyes that he kept in a jar under the table. He sat, staring intently at her as she explained how she had gotten the needle to pierce through her skin, taking him through the steps.

"So you starved yourself first," he mumbled. Leaning back into his seat and looking as if he were thinking it over in his mind. "...I don't like being hungry."

"What ghoul does? Hunger is worse than death," Sumi shrugged, watching him warily. She didn't want to die now that she had told him the secret of getting ink on a ghoul. "How about eating human food then? That might work. Though I think starving yourself for a while might be kinder."

"Ah," he shot those aloof eyes at her once more. "Who did those tattoos?"

"A human in the third ward. He was old, but," her eyes darted to his pierced ears for a moment, examining them. Before she said, vaguely, "He was good."

"Artist or meal?"

The corner of Sumi's mouth twitched as she fought to suppress a smile. "Both."

"Hmmm…" He hummed, leaning close to her to get a better look at her face. At least, that was what she thought, before he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. Sumi immediately backed up, fingers twitching with the urge to release her Kagune and lash out at the man. "You smell like a ghoul."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Was that an insult? Ghouls weren't appealing meals, after all. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when a man yelled, barging into he lounge.

"Boss!" He was breathing hard, his eyes panicked and his dark hair a wild mess that fell onto his shoulders.

Despite his subordinate's panicked frenzy, Uta took his time with backing away from Sumi's neck. The blond looked passively at the man's state. "What's the matter?"

"That silver haired bastard was here, wasn't he?" The man looked around furiously. "Everyone can smell him!"

"Ah, Raven stopped by," he said. "He'll be back again later."

"Boss!" The man yelled, "You can't just have a guy like that wandering around!"

"He's my friend," came the simple response and the man immediately shut up. "Didn't I already tell everyone that?"

The man looked as if he wanted to say more, but held his tongue. Instead, his eyes flashed to Sumi for a brief second, before, "What about her then?"

Sumi's body tensed, her mouth pressed into a thin line as she stared at Uta. Waiting for his answer, words that would decide her fate. If he wanted her dead then she'd do the best she could to run out of here, she couldn't hope to fight him. Uta's blank gaze drifted to her for a moment, before back to his subordinate.

He opened his mouth, saying words she was all too happy to hear. Words she never thought she'd hear from a ghoul. "She's my friend too."

His subordinate looked at her skeptically, before nodding and walking stiffly back out the door. Sumi couldn't hold in the sigh of relief that escaped her lips once the ghoul left. Her entire form slumping down as the tension escaped her body. Uta's eyes turned back to her, quietly observing her in an unnerving sort of way. In a way that she was beginning to associate more and more with him. His stare was so piercing as if he were peering into every part of her, unraveling her life and secrets.

"What now, _friend_?" Sumi asked, meeting that intense gaze.

He shrugged, looking up at the ceiling and leaning back into his chair. "I gave you feeding grounds, didn't I?"

* * *

Despite the fact that he gave her a portion of his already small land, Sumi didn't expect to stay in the fourth ward long. It was a godforsaken place with little to no food, after all. A hard place to live. But after three months came and went, she was proven wrong. It was… enjoyable. Being under Uta, that is. The ward was a desolate place and other ghouls always came around picking fights, but when Uta was called to mediate, it was amusing to see him flip them off and stick his tongue out mockingly. For all his aloofness, he had quite a ruthless streak. That was something she had learned the very first day she was here.

He never fought with his Kagune and was always the first one to get his hands bloody. When he'd lose total self-control he'd carelessly throw his headband away and let his clothes and entire self bathe in the blood of those he killed. His victims weren't given a quick death. The many under his command obeyed him without a word of complaint. He had told her that he had no intention of becoming the ward leader, he was just the strongest, that was all. She wondered what it was like to have his strength. Perhaps he was so strong because he was always well fed. That was a very likely possibility. He was always munching on _something._ She wouldn't be surprised if he had one of those extremely rare Kakuja that she had heard about from passing whispers.

So, here she was.

Sitting in the small lounge where she had first woken up. Raven, or Yomo Renji as she had learned, had been with them for a month or two. Uta had supposedly approached him, wanting to become friends. They weren't on the best of terms, but they seemed to get along well enough. The silver haired ghoul was sitting across from her, both of them drinking coffee. Uta was in a corner, meticulously working on a mask, while some of his subordinates lounged around the room.

"Don't you ever get tired of this, U-chan?" Itori asked, sipping on a glass filled with blood. She was another one of Uta's friends. A bubbly woman with red hair and an upbeat personality, though she always looked to be hiding a secret. Her smile was knowing, her gaze confident and her choice of clothing exposed much.

"Hmm…?" Uta looked up from his drawing. His art. "No, it's enjoyable."

Itori pursed her lips. "Enjoyable?"

"He's skillful," Renji said, before going back to his usual silence and downing the rest of his coffee.

"Maybe I'll open a shop," Uta said, carelessly.

Itori's eyes darted to Renji for a moment, before she looked down at the many drawings and materials that littered Uta's table. "Whose mask are you designing now?"

Uta shrugged, looking back down at his unfinished design. "It's not a mask."

Itori bent down to get a closer look, seeing crossed out sketches and black scrawls. "What is it?"

"A tattoo," Uta said, simply.

"Are you gonna have ink done, U-chan? Or is that for someone else?" Itori asked, examining the designs.

"I'm going to have it done," he pointed down at one of the drawings. "This one is mine and this," he pointed a finger at Sumi. "Is Sumi-san's."

"Heeeeh?" Itori let out, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"He has to replace the one he tore off of me a few months ago," Sumi spoke up with a frown as she looked at her bare arm. "I hope you don't mess up."

Uta opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Itori. "Wait, wait, wait," she said, making grand gestures with her arms. "You two are going to tattoo each other?"

"She said she'd do it," Uta replied as he continued to draw.

Itori raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Have you ever even done a tattoo U-chan?"

"If I mess up, I can always tear off her lim—"

"Can we please not speak of amateur amputation?" Sumi interrupted. "It hurts and I'd rather not have to go through it again."

"But you tasted pretty good," came the calm response and Sumi was tempted to hurl her coffee at him. He was teasing again. Despite his polite tone, he played one too many games. "I'd like to eat you again."

"Those are some suggestive words," one of Uta's subordinates in the room spoke up and Itori nodded, furiously bobbing her head up and down.

Sumi grimaced. "They aren't when said by a ghoul."

Uta turned to look at her, squishing an eyeball between his fingers. He had an entire jar full by his side. He was always munching, how lucky for him that he liked to move around while fighting. Never getting fat. Killer metabolisms were both a blessing and a curse, since he was always hungry. "Will you let me taste you again?"

Sumi's eyes narrowed into slits, meeting his gaze head on. "Shut up."

Uta blinked blankly up at her, face collected and innocent. Itori let out a happy laugh and Renji as if uncaring for the things happening around him, stood to pour himself some more coffee. Now that she knew he wouldn't suddenly kill her, she had gotten bolder with her words in the months they were together. But never bold enough to directly insult him. There were boundaries, after all. Insulting the peacekeeper of the ward she lived in was high up in the _'n_ _ever do_ _for fear of pain on death'_ list. Uta only stared at her for a moment longer, before turning around on his stool and getting back to work.

"If I quit this leader business and open a mask shop," Uta said, still absorbed in his work. "You should work with me, Sumi-san."

Sumi shrugged, absentmindedly considering his suggestion. "I'd much rather design clothes. Masks are your thing."

"You can design mine then," he muttered, standing and walking over to her in three quick strides. He dangled the paper he had been drawing on in front of her. "In exchange, let me design your mask and tattoos."

Sumi grabbed the paper and stared down at the black and white design. She had to admit, he was good. "You want me to be your test dummy? I don't like having limbs torn off."

"…Mmm," Uta sat on the table in front of her. "These two won't agree to it though. Raven-kun isn't the type and Itori-san likes to seduce men, she won't bother with ink since it deters some," he gave her a pointed stare. "Besides, you heal anyway."

"The fact that I can regenerate isn't the problem here," Sumi muttered.

"What is then?" He tilted his head. "My designs are the best. Don't worry about something strange on you."

Sumi sighed. Did he just not get it or… No. Of course he did. He was right though. His designs were downright amazing and it's not like she minded working with him. She eyed him up and down, staring at his lithe figure and raking her eyes across his face. A perfect mannequin. He was sylphlike, his face small and feminine. But there was something in his expression - in his aura that was raw and virile. Never letting her forget that he was indeed, a _man._ She bet that he could probably pull off the most outlandish designs.

"Then…" she trailed off, giving his form another once over. "Can I change your hairstyle?"

He immediately ran his hand through his swept back locks. Pale strands falling between even paler digits. "What's wrong with my hairstyle?"

"I don't like it," was her simple response. She'd never tell him that the reason she didn't like it wasn't because it didn't suit him, no. In fact, that cut of his seemed to suit him far too well. The only reason she was against such a style was because when he wore his mask he looked absolutely terrifying. As if he came straight from a nightmare. Like a serial killer or a fighter out of the ring, ready to pound someone's face into gory confetti.

He touched his hair once more, before giving her a small nod. "…Okay."

Her eyes widened.

Shit.

She didn't think he'd actually agree.

* * *

 _A/N: I wasn't sure how ghoul regeneration worked with tattoos, piercings, etc. If it was said that they still get to keep it somewhere in (manga) canon, then my bad. **But this is how I made it in my story.** __Interested in_ _ **previews**_ _?_ _ **Check out my LIVEJOURNAL!**_ _You can find the link on my profile. Please also read my important note on this fic._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	5. A Jester's Past - II

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

When one settled down in a place they were comfortable in, time sped up. Weeks turned into another month and as days piled upon days, here she was; still in the fourth ward. Not only her, but everyone seemed to have changed much during the past month. They were calmer since things had been quiet for them. A brief time of boredom and relative peace could change everything. Bring things into perspective and light ways that weren't before seen.

They had been hearing strange rumors about a ghoul who was going through the different wards as if in search of something. What that was, they didn't know. The no name ghoul was in the fifth ward last they had heard, nearing them. When Uta's subordinates brought it up to him, he didn't seem to care. His eyes as aloof as always, no one able to tell just what he was thinking about – if he was thinking at all. That strange ghoul may have been random rumors flying around that they just happened to hear, but they were serious about a different matter. They had been keeping an ear to the ground for information regarding the Commission of Counter Ghoul. The CCG had been sending multiple investigators to their ward recently and Sumi couldn't help but notice that Uta and Renji would disappear for an hour or two every day.

Now, she didn't know if they were just talking or had some kind of forbidden relationship going on, but she didn't bother asking. Whatever it was, they'd tell in due time. That is, if it was important in the first place. Prying into the business of others was something Sumi wanted to avoid, especially if it was the business of two ridiculously powerful ghouls like them.

Instead, she took their actions in stride or perhaps she ignored them was a more accurate description.

"How about something like this?" Sumi mussed Uta's hair, taking off the thin band he used to keep it slicked back and placing it on her own head.

They were currently in his room. A bare place with only a bed and small dresser shoved in the far corner. A table sat opposite it, filled with his drawings, masks and other sorts of materials and strange leathers and metals. Soft music played in the background, coming from the sound system that sat on the floor by Uta's bed. Uta sat on a stool in front of a full length mirror. Sumi stood behind him, running her hands through his bleached hair and shifting his hairstyle. She had designed clothes for him and he had used her as his guinea pig for learning the art of tattoos. But this was the only time she had decided to mess around with his hairstyle. Even though she mentioned it the first time he had propositioned this little exchange, he had thought that she forgot about it. What with her not touching his hair at all. Seems he was wrong.

"Let's dye it black again and then…" Sumi parted his hair and with the tie she usually used for hers, tied some of his up into a topknot. She tilted her head as she met his eyes through the mirror, contemplating the look. "Something like this… maybe? Do you like undercuts? We can style it in spikes if you don't."

"Mmm… I like the tie," He answered, looking at the hairstyle. It looked industrial or was ultramodern more accurate? He couldn't quite decide. He had seen people with this type of cut. Not his style though, it was lacking something. He motioned to the left side of his head. "We can shave it here."

"I think that'll look good," she nodded slightly at his idea. "But if it doesn't it'll be a while before your hair grows back. I don't want to be rash with shaving anything," she ran her fingers through his hair again, taking off the tie and sweeping it back into its usual style. "I don't like blond."

"…Why not?" He asked, craning his neck up to get a better look at her.

"I just don't," she shrugged. "Besides, I can work better with black."

"How about pink?" He suggested. "Women like pink, right? They think it's cute."

Sumi narrowed her eyes at him and forced his head to look back at the mirror. "No useless suggestions or backsass from you."

"Should I dye your hair pink too? Maybe neon green?" He teased with that eternal blank face, paying no attention to her words.

"Uta," her voice was a warning. One that he ignored.

"Sumi," was his only response. The lack of honorific had her eyes widening and she gazed intensely at his hair, trying to focus on the light strands. He had an amusing way of teasing people. Fun to watch, not to be a part of. Uta always called her name so suddenly, going from polite to unbearably and sadistically sexy in a moment. Sumi didn't even know how that was possible.

The two of them had gotten closer over the past few weeks that much was obvious. Uta spoke a lot, despite looking like the actions speaks louder than words type. He'd ask her dozens of random questions, filling the air with his voice. His excuse for them was wanting to understand her better for increased work motivation. She didn't buy it. Sumi bet that he was just after teasing or blackmail material. She wouldn't put it past him. He had a sadistic streak he hid behind that cool exterior. How did she know such a thing? For one, it was obvious when they had first met and two, because they spent a lot of time together.

Hours, sometimes days on end when she would design clothes for him, asking for his input. Or when he would borrow her body for one of his little practice tattoo sessions. Some of which she sorely wanted to forget. Since he was basically self-taught and only had her little knowledge to guide him, he messed up a lot. Which meant torn limbs and more pain for her. Sometimes he'd put too much pressure on the needle, other times he'd have to blend colors over and there were times when he'd just want to keep doing the same piece over and over until it was perfect. It was hell. But at the same time, worth it because when she stood before him like this, messing with his style, he was the perfect mannequin. Anything looked good on him. Not to mention, his sense of style was impeccable.

She fiddled with the piercings on his ear. "You want more?"

"…A few," he said, slouching a bit more so his back was pressed a bit against her.

"Maybe get a few anchors here," she ran her fingers up the sides of his eyes to his temples. Careful not to touch his glasses. "That'll fit your image," her hands moved to rest on his shoulders. "You'd look good in an outlandish suit too or some sleeveless top, or even something with a blockish design… or do you prefer stripes? Anything's fine, really. As long as it's done in bleak colors."

"I like the top you made before," Uta said, watching her eyes gleam through the mirror. She was always enthusiastic when it came to designing him outfits. Like a little kid presented with a dozen toys, unsure of which to play with first.

"Then wear it when we give you a new cut," she said and Uta craned his neck up once more, so that he could look at her upside down profile.

His back was pressed against her; the top of his head resting on two soft mounds. She didn't seem to mind though. He had touched and stayed near far more intimate places for hours on end when he worked with her body. Perhaps the fact that she was so used to his touch wasn't really a good thing. The only way he could catch her off guard was through his words. He continued to stare at her and she met his gaze straight on. Uta only spoke when she finally raised her eyebrow at him, a gesture for him to say what he wanted before she moved away.

"Do you like it here, Sumi-san?" He asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the sudden question. "Why?"

He shrugged as best he could in his position. "Don't you think it's comfortable here in the fourth ward?"

"It is," she muttered. "I heard from Itori that it's quieter now that you and Yomo-kun are friends. It's… nice. The quiet, I mean."

"Yes," Uta agreed, closing his eyes and giving her a tiny, barely perceptible grin as if he were remembering something amusing. It was only there for a moment, before he schooled his face back to neutral. "Is the quiet the only thing you like about this place?"

She tilted her head slightly, contemplating the words in her mind.

If she wanted quiet then she was better off going to a different ward. A larger one where she wouldn't be bothered. Somewhere with more food and where it was easier for her to live her life quietly as a ghoul. A double life, blending in with society. Those wards, though, usually had too many unofficial organizations roaming around, their members always butting into everyone's business. She didn't want their rules enforced upon her and she didn't like the thought of having to live a troublesome dual life, pretending to eat and faking outward appearances. This was why many ghouls stayed in uninhabitable wards, despite the competition for sustenance. The bosses of wards such as the fourth were usually lax with bloodshed and only acted when too much chaos ensued. The only thing they were really strict with was the proper distribution of feeding grounds and excess cannibalism.

"No," she finally answered, placing her hands on his neck and gently tilting his head back to normal so that she could replace the head band over his hair. "You're an easygoing mediator. It's comfortable here. Less worries."

That was the honest truth. All of the ghouls directly under Uta never went hungry for long and since he was powerful not many dared confront him. Only idiots and the confident. If others did, well, Uta wasn't known as a leader that reigned in his sadistic – no, as he called it, _rebellious_ nature. Excessive mercy wasn't something ward mediators were known for. When one broke the rules or disrupted the peace, they were killed. If they were interesting then they were taken in. There was no middle ground.

Uta tilted his head, meeting her eyes through the mirror and asked, "What would you do if I stopped being the mediator of this ward?"

Her eyes widened, but his face remained completely impassive. She stared at him for a moment longer, searching his face for any signs of his usual teasing. But, as expected, she found none. She didn't know when she had gotten so used to reading his expressionless face, but somewhere along the line it had happened and now here she was. Able to tell when he was being serious just by the mere look in his eye. Or perhaps he was just letting her see into his thoughts. Yes, that seemed much more likely. Uta was like a woman. So damn hard to read. Did that make her the man in their acquaintance? She mentally cringed, perishing the thought. What an absurd idea.

"You want to step down?" She asked, but he didn't answer. Just continued to stare. Sumi met his gaze for all of a moment, before sighing and rubbing the back of her neck with a hand. She knew she wouldn't get an answer. At least, not until she answered him first. "I'd go somewhere with better feeding grounds, somewhere bigger and with a lax leader. I'd probably be bored though."

"…Mmm," he hummed.

"Are you planning on stepping down?" She asked.

"Playing the bothersome role of peacekeeper has become boring," he replied. He'd actually been bored for a while, but with the sudden appearance of her and Raven things had gotten lively for a time. But, now, that boredom was settling in once more. He wanted to go off and try different things. A place where he could be free to do what he wished without a ward or his position as its moderator holding him back. "I want to try playing anarchist."

"Please don't," she muttered, adjusting his headband. "I like the fourth ward."

"Then stay," came the simple response.

"Without you as moderator there would be chaos. The lackluster kind."

"I'll still be staying in this ward," he replied. "Underground, perhaps. Open a mask shop, it sounds pretty good. I like doing it, so I won't get bored. I don't want to be in the middle of the fourth ward's dealings anymore."

She raised an eyebrow. "But close enough that you'd still be able to maintain a steady connection to their main group of ghouls." It wasn't a question; it was an accusation. "What are you planning, Uta?"

"I told you," he leaned back once more to give her a stare. An excited gleam in his eyes. It would've been cute had there not have been something dark and sadistic lurking in the mix. "Anarchy."

* * *

Uta and Sumi had moved to the common room to continue their conversation over a cup of coffee. She was interested to know what he meant by anarchy. What kinds of interesting things had he been thinking about for the past few months, she wondered. He looked like the type whose thoughts were always whirling, endlessly running around the track that was his mind.

"What brought this up, Uta?" She asked, directly. Beating around the bush would be foolish when it came to him. Besides, she wasn't one to play intricate games of complex wordplay.

"Boredom," came the simple response. He watched her as she sipped on her coffee. His own mug going ignored.

She eyed his coffee for a moment, before moving to grab an eyeball from his snack jar and throwing it into the now warm beverage. "Did you see something interesting?" She asked instead. "You usually go do your own thing whenever you do."

He couldn't argue with that.

"I visited the seventh ward," he muttered, staring at the eyeball floating around in his mug. It made the coffee look more appetizing. With quick movements, he grabbed the mug, swishing around the contents. "I went to a Ghoul Restaurant."

"…Hmm," Sumi raised a skeptical eyebrow. She had heard about ghoul restaurants. Run by ghouls, but they served not only their kin, but also humans. She didn't trust places like those. But she bet they had good coffee. "What did you find?"

"Not a regular ghoul restaurant, Sumi-san. I visited one of _those_ Ghoul Restaurant," he emphasized. "And watched their Dismantling Show."

Her eyes narrowed. **_That,_** she was interested in. She had heard about it from passing rumors, but it definitely existed. A place where unsuspecting humans were lured, changed into formal attire then killed for entertainment, before they were eaten by the masked spectators in the audience. But, if she recalled, they were a society with strict membership policies.

"How did you get in?"

"I'm famous," he said with a little grin. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. It was always rare for his lips to tilt up in that small show of emotion. The infrequency of his grins was why she could never tear her eyes away from them. At least, that was what she told herself.

Sumi let out a whistle, leaning back on the couch's soft cushions. "No Face, huh?" He merely sipped at his coffee. "Are you going to join that society? I bet it's filled with pompous ghouls that like to live lavish, slattern lifestyles."

"It's good to be rich," came his reply and she let out a small bark of laughter.

"What are you going to do, Uta?" She asked. "Do you really plan on joining those pompous windbags?"

"I don't like following others."

She raised an eyebrow, understanding what the ambiguous words hinted at. "…Your own group then?"

"Are you interested in my ideas, Sumi-san?"

"Drop the honorifics already, Uta," she scoffed. "They bother me," Sumi gave him a pointed stare. "And yes, I am interested in your ideas. So, if you'd be so kind as to share them."

"Living isn't fun when there isn't anything interesting going on," he said, vaguely. "Don't you agree?"

"Boredom again, Uta? Where are you going with this?"

He put down his mug. "Did you know that in the olden days, nobles and the common folk used to have jesters to relieve them of their boredom?"

"Who doesn't?" Sumi shrugged, not breaking eye contact despite how unnerving it was to stare straight into Uta's Kakugan. "Jesters. The medieval clown."

"Do you like clowns, Sumi?"

"No," came her immediate response. They were creepy to say the least. Their perpetual smiling faces covered by thick makeup was something she never wanted to see. "They're… unnerving."

"But they make the world more fun simply by existing, isn't that wonderful?"

There was something dark in the way he said the words, something that made a chill run up Sumi's spine. Lingering there. "I suppose it is," she said carefully, eyeing his every twitch. "There's never a dull moment."

"They're scary too," he muttered. "Who isn't at least a little terrified of a clown?"

Sumi took a moment, wondering if that was a rhetorical question. Whatever it was, she still answered. "Other clowns."

"I'm glad we agree," he muttered. "It's only proper that each powerful ghoul organization have a jester – a clown to keep things from becoming too dull, don't you think? Because if things got too boring, life wouldn't be worth living."

Her eyes widened. Was he suggesting what she thought he was? An organization hidden within others, stirring up trouble. If he were to create such a group they'd have to be not only powerful, but unduly cunning. They'd have to be a small group. Elite, so as to avoid any traitors. All with an unreasonable love for chaos and blood – it's members almost, if not more sadistic than a starved Uta. The more she thought about it, the more she thought about what an incredible group that would be. They'd be unmatched by any other. He was aiming big.

"Finding ghouls with a love for madness is easy, however finding powerful ones that won't betray you is your main obstacle," Sumi said, seriously.

"Which is where you come in, Sumi," he said, leaning in close and in a flash, he had her cornered against the cushions with his body.

She narrowed her eyes at his sudden bold movements. "What do you want from me?"

"You showed me once," his voice was a whisper. A secret only for them and the silent walls. "Your Koukaku. A slow, but sturdy Kagune; best used for defense. Something that can guard my back when it's turned."

"I don't know if you recall, but I _lost_ that fight with you," she bit out. "You easily broke through my Koukaku. What's to say others won't do the same?"

"Not everyone's me," was his spot on argument. "And all I'd need is a second."

She shot him a scathing glance. "And if _I_ decide to stab you in the back?"

His eyes gleamed and he ran a finger down the length of her neck, stopping over her pulse. "I'd like to see you try."

She tried to calm her breathing at the spark in his eyes. "I'm not interested in becoming your goon, Uta."

"You don't need to be," he was staring at her pulse, watching as it beat frantically under his fingertips. "Just remain by my side."

"Do you even hear the nonsense you're spouting right now? Becoming a part of your band of pierrot is interesting, but," Her eyes narrowed into slits. "That's a dangerous game you want me to be a part of."

"As long as you want to be a part of it."

"Are you hard of hearing now, Uta?" She practically snarled at him. "I'm interested, who wouldn't be? But losing my life in games birthed from boredom is not something I intend to do."

"Who said you'd be losing your life?"

"I'm strong, but nowhere near as strong as I need to be to jo—"

He placed his hand in her mouth. Her teeth sinking into his bare skin. They were sharp enough to draw blood. There was a sadistic little grin on his face, one she had never seen directed at her and Sumi's senses suddenly became hypersensitive. Noticing every little thing from their position to his hold on her neck. His next words had her realizing why he had done such a thing. He didn't need her; he needed her Kagune. It was also a plus for him that they were _friends,_ despite their current position. From the start, all he had needed to know was that she was interested in his proposition. She had given him an invalid argument.

Because, a Kagune that lacked strength?

"That can be remedied," he whispered.

* * *

Renji walked through the halls of Uta's little _hideout._ He supposed that was a good enough description. Though _den_ seemed far more accurate. The lights were always dimmed and the place looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Bloodstains and dust littered the walls and floors, giving the place an ominous feel. If he were a human, he'd be able to tell right away that ghouls dominated this area. If not that, then some kind of psychopathic killer. Not that there was much difference. He had heard from Itori about some information pertaining to the CCG that needed to be passed on to Uta. Renji, while he was a man of few words, wasn't going to see his revenge fulfilled without first giving a silent goodbye to his… _friend._

What a strange term.

Ghouls, friends? Ha! Ridiculous.

Backup rations was more like it.

Renji stopped in front of the door to the lounge area, about to open up. Uta was usually in here at this time. Always tinkering away at something. His hand stilled though when he heard sounds coming from within. His sensitive hearing picking the words up easily, despite the thick, concrete walls.

"Mmph," Sumi let out the noise in protest. "That hurts, Uta."

"Not used to it yet?" Came Uta's voice. A strange buzzing sound in the air. Renji could hear music playing in the background, a chill tune. Perfect for languid afternoons. It drowned out their voices, though only somewhat.

"I wasn't ready," came her response. Renji was starting to feel like a bit of a pervert listening into this conversation, but he couldn't find a good time to interrupt. Not that he wanted to. Seeing those two getting frisky was the last thing he wanted burned into his retinas. Is this what they usually did when they were alone? He wouldn't be that surprised. They had been spending more and more time together recently. "You need to at least give some warning."

"…Mmm," he hummed, uncaring. Renji could imagine that vacant look that was most likely on Uta's face. An indication that he had spent far too much time in this ward and among its people. "Stretch your leg out more, it's hard to move."

"I'm not an acrobat."

"Just move it."

"This better?"

"…Yes. Do you like th—"

"Ren-chan?" Itori called from beside him, not letting him hear what Uta was about to say. Renji would have jumped had he not have had better self-discipline. Instead he schooled his surprise and turned to look at her. "Why are you standing around like that?"

"No reason," Renji closed his eyes, turning away from the bubbly woman with a frown as he tightened his grip on the doorknob. Mentally preparing himself, before he cautiously opened the door.

Sumi sat on the couch, her leg propped up on a stool as Uta sat bent over beside it. A tattoo gun in his hand. They both looked up at the sight of them. The smell of blood was strong, invading his nose and making his stomach growl. The fact that the scent of ghoul's blood had his stomach rumbling was a telltale sign that he was getting far too used to eating his kin. They were having another session, so it was only right that the scent of Sumi's blood permeated the air. But, his nostrils flared when he smelled something strange. Was that… Uta's blood? Had they also tried inking Uta? No. His scent was unnaturally strong. Stronger than Sumi's. His eyes narrowed. Just what had they been doing in here?

Uta was the first to speak, breaking the silence that had settled over them. "Raven-kun," he called, dipping the shader back into pitch black ink, before putting it once more against the skin of Sumi's thigh with a loud buzz. He was freehanding an intricate piece. "You were standing outside the door. Something happen?"

Renji swore to whatever god listening out there that Uta was making fun of him. He didn't answer him and instead crossed his arms. After a moment, Sumi was the one to speak. "If you keep teasing him, he'll stop talking to you, Uta."

"Raven-kun is the silent type anyway," Uta replied, focusing on his work.

"It smells like blood in here," Itori said. Blunt with her words. Her mouth had no filter, something Renji didn't envy. She smiled at them, raising her eyebrows. "Did you two eat each other?"

"It's 'cause of the tattoo, Itori," Sumi said, casually. Tilting her head to gesture to the thigh piece.

"But it smells like U-chan," she smirked.

"Sumi-san tried to pounce on me," Uta lied with a completely straight face and Sumi instinctively shot her free leg out to kick him, only for Uta to catch her blow as if he had been expecting the attack. The bastard probably had. "See? She's violent and quick. Nothing like the shape of her Kagune."

Sumi's eyes narrowed.

"Who's the violent one?" She breathed out as Uta released her leg.

"Hmmm…" Itori looked between them, before letting the topic go. "I have news, U-chan!" She suddenly said in that upbeat manner of hers. Unlike so many others, exaggerated expressions looked good on her. "About the CCG."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Interested in_ _ **previews**_ _?_ _ **Check out my LIVEJOURNAL!**_ _You can find the link on my profile. Please also read my important note on this fic._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	6. A Jester's Past - III

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

"The damage to our side is six people," more of Uta's men came into the lounge as Itori revealed what the others had told her. "The doves have been increasing rapidly for the past month."

Uta had put away his little tattoo kit, leaving Sumi to wrap something around his unfinished piece on her thigh as he munched away on the finger of one of the doves he had killed a few days ago. Where he kept the body, Sumi didn't want to know. She didn't know of any coolers around. He bit right into the thing, his free arm spread on the back of the couch he was currently leaning on in complete comfort. As if the fact that doves invading his ward and killing his men were no problem. It probably wasn't – at least, not for him. He was going to step down soon, after all. Uta wasn't one to keep playing a dull game.

"I wonder if they came to crush the fourth ward…" Uta said, mid-chew.

"The problem isn't the large amount of investigators," one of Uta's subordinates said. For some strange reason most of the males we're muscular, bald men. Was there some kind of dress code or did they actually like that look?

"Their leader then?" Sumi asked, grimacing as she stared down at the unfinished design on her thigh.

"Yea," he nodded his head, slightly. "Practically all of the damage we received was by him."

"He's an associate special class investigator," Renji said. It was rare for him to speak, especially whole sentences. By merely opening his mouth, he was able to catch the attention of every ghoul in the room. Uta, even going as far as to stop eating just to listen to what he was saying. "…Arima."

"Is that so? So he has the second rank from the top. That's impressive for someone that young," Uta said, head tilted in his direction. "You know him?"

Whenever these two spoke, Sumi saw just how talkative Uta could be when he wanted to be. For every sentence Renji uttered, he said back three. She also saw just how amusing his teasing could be. He'd always say something interesting when talking to the ever silent Renji, saying things like how he wasn't a woman being hit on, so he should talk to him more. Or how he'd melt his stone cold exterior by using the word _friend._ For all of Uta's brutality, he was kind when he wanted to be. He also had some good people skills, despite his outward appearance giving off the feel of someone cruel and unapproachable. Not that he wasn't cruel – because he was, to be sure. Every ghoul was, in one way or another.

Uta though was a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.

Renji didn't answer, instead he said, "Uta, I want to help too." He didn't show it, but from the way Uta continued to stare, Sumi could tell that his words had surprised him. "Arima…" Renji said, darkly. "I'll be the one to kill him."

"That's unusual, for you to be motivated," the corners of his lips turned up slightly in that childlike smile of his. "I'm interested… Why?"

Renji turned his head away from Uta's penetrating stare and kept his silence.

Uta shrugged it off.

"Back to your usual silence, huh?" Uta said, before munching once again. Some of the blood had dripped onto the couch. Another blood stain, mixing in with the ones he and Sumi had left. Their previous actions a secret only the walls of his den kept.

He'd wait. Uta didn't lack patience, especially when he lived in a place of relative comfort with a full stomach. He'd wait for night to fall to stage his attack against the CCG. Wait until then to ask Renji about his sudden motivation to kill a top notch dove. Wait to gather members for a new group that he wanted to head. Wait until Sumi's Kagune evolved – if it ever would. But most of all, he'd wait until this was over to finally step down as the bothersome peacekeeper of the fourth ward. He had other things he wanted to do, to try, and right now, the CCG gave him a perfect opportunity to exit the stage with a bang.

But, right now, he needed to sit back.

So, he slouched even more into the couch and ate away at the bloody finger in his hand.

He could be patient when he needed to be.

* * *

Uta and Renji had disappeared somewhere. Uta telling everyone to carry their masks and remain on standby because when he got back they'd be moving in for the kill. Those two always seemed to go off and talk about something. Their relationship was of the kind no one could stick themselves between. Actually, it wasn't too unlike the relationship she and Uta shared. Though, theirs was more… innocent? She didn't know if that was an adequate description. It was less bloody, that's for sure. If Sumi were a different kind of woman, she'd be jealous.

She looked down at the mask Uta had crafted for her. A smiling performing arts mask. Just what did he mean by handing a mask with such a design to her. A trial clown mask? She wouldn't put it past him. He was probably going to have her join whether she wanted to or not. He didn't need _her,_ she was just the only one around. How convenient for him that she had a Kagune that suited his needs and tastes perfectly. She wanted to know what he was thinking, would he tell if she asked? He might. She wasn't sure. But it was worth a shot. If he wanted her Kagune, he'd be stuck with her anyway. Might as well be on friendly terms.

Sumi sat on the roof of a building, waiting for Uta to return and staring out at the evening sky. She had a whole view of the fourth ward – of Shinjuku from here. From this high, she didn't smell any of the usual scents within the city, nor did she hear the mindless chatter of dozens of people. She could relax and take a much needed deep, calming breath. It was a place where she could slow down and go over the events of the past few months in her mind. Sort and accept.

After hardship in the third ward, she had finally found safe haven here. A comfort zone, a safe spot. But that would disappear once Uta vacated his position. Chaos would ensue and ghouls would begin killing each other without a moderator there to instill fear and stop them. He told her to stay and watch his back. That didn't sound too bad. Because in the end, he'd protect her too. She was someone that would stall any and all enemies for him. Perhaps she should have been insulted, but she couldn't deny that her Kagune was perfect for that. In a way, it was meant for stalling. Only problem was that if she was going to remain by his side, a mere Kagune just wouldn't make the cut.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at nothing in particular, mind replaying the events that had occurred just a few hours ago.

" _That can be remedied," Uta whispered._ _A secret between them._

 _His bleeding hand inside her mouth as she continued to unintentionally dig her sharp teeth into his flesh. A vile flavor. But she couldn't stop. He buried his hand in such a way that made her teeth press into him. Her hand shot out to grab his arm, but before it could his free hand on her neck pressed dangerously down._

" _Don't," he warned and Sumi let her hand drop. Her eyes glaring daggers at his amused face. "Don't give me that look," how could she not? Especially when he had on that little innocent grin of his. She would've preferred his blank face. If that grin turned into a sadistic smirk, she'd lose it. She didn't care if she died, she had seen his victims when he was off on one of his rampages. That wasn't something she wanted to happen to her. "I'll be tempted to kiss you into submission."_

 _She'd give anything to be able to retort to his ridiculous, unnecessary remarks right about now._

" _Ever heard of a Kakuja, Sumi?" He asked, his blood was dripping onto her clothes, staining them. A few drops falling on the couch cushions beneath them._

 _Of course she had. What ghoul hadn't?_

 _Evolved Kagune._

 _Kakuja were unstable and exceedingly powerful, but could only be obtained at the cost of repeatedly eating one's own kin. Not a problem for those in bloodier wards, but there was no guarantee of positive results. The fact that a ghoul, despite repeated cannibalization might never develop a Kakuja was too high and thus, was the reason one rarely attempted the feat. That, plus the fact that ghouls were anything, but satisfying meals. What ghoul settled for the bland flavor of their kin when they could eat a rich, nutrient filled human? It was like a starving man choosing lettuce over steak. Unheard of. Kakuja's were just too rare an occurrence, an abnormality among an entire race of abnormalities. It took irregularity to the extreme._

 _Yet, here he was. His eyes filled with expectation and the resolve to evolve her Kagune into something so much more. If he was expecting her to eat a piece of him every time she was hungry or each time they were alone together then he needed to get a few screws tightened. His next words though put to rest all her lingering doubts about his thoughts._

" _I know, you know what a Kakuja is. Why are you holding back?" He asked, fingers flicking the roof of her mouth. "I'll heal."_

 _She did it out of spite, not because she was following his wishes. She was no stranger to the horrid taste of ghoul meat, ghouls living in such derelict wards had to cannibalize at least once or twice a month – that was if they were lucky. But, that didn't mean she had to like it. He tasted of salt and bitterness and a dozen other flavors she couldn't name. Individual tastes that should have been appetizing, but when put together it was the ingredients for a concoction of pure evil._

 _Her teeth bit right above the bone of his knuckles, biting off his four main fingers and the tip of his thumb. Uta didn't even flinch. Not even when his bone snapped off and blood gushed from the wound, over her mouth and clothes, staining the couch. The thick scent in the air, tainting it. She did it to get him to stop with his nonsense and leave her be, at least that was what she told herself. She'd never admit that the promise of such grand power was… appealing. Sumi chewed the mouthful, trying to swallow the mangled appendages as quick as possible. Truly a horrid taste. But as she ate, what surprised her was when Uta took the remains of his hand out of her mouth, shaking off the saliva. Little droplets of his blood scattering about. He made a move to lick it off and by the time he brought his hand up to his lips, his fingers had already healed. His tongue running across them, lapping up the remaining traces of his mended injury in an unhurried manner._

 _She envied his healing._

" _You look good with your mouth overflowing like that," he said with that eternal blank face. Sumi swallowed the lump whole and took a deep breath, inhaling quickly and shooting him another glare. She reached to slam her hand against his face and hopefully break it, but he caught her hand, crushing it in a vice grip._

" _Just how many ghouls do you plan on making me eat, Uta?" She snarled._

" _As many as it takes," came his response._

" _And if it doesn't work?" She tried to get her hand away from his, to no avail. Instead, with her free hand, she wiped off the remaining blood on her mouth. "All you'll be doing is making me eat disgusting meals every hour of the day!"_

" _We can mix in some humans too," he offered._

 _Her glare hardened._

" _That's scary, Sumi-san. Don't glare," he used his thumb to smooth the area between her furrowed eyebrows. "You'll get wrinkles."_

 _Sumi grimaced at the realization, before trying to school her expression. She muttered, "The kind ghoul regeneration can't heal."_

 _He pinched her cheeks, stretching her face, so that it went back to normal. Before leaning down so that his lips hovered over hers. "Exactly."_

" _What do you think you're doing, U—Mmph!"_

 _A kiss that slammed her head against the couch with its force, forcing her into submission. He tasted of coffee. Bitter, hot, demanding. He was energetic against her. His tongue shoving its way into her mouth. She could feel him grinning against her lips. Not an unpleasant sensation._

 _After all this, she was only sure of one thing._

 _Uta didn't joke about his temptations._

Sumi furiously shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts – trying to, at least. He was a good kisser, she'd give him that. Shoving his tongue into her mouth, one hand hitching her thigh up to his hip as his other stayed at the base of her neck, tilting her head so he could get a better angle. His lips were hot and demanding. Just so… _Uta._ He had kissed her and she instinctively kissed back. She didn't dwell on why he did. They weren't children. He bit her tongue, drawing b—.

Sumi shook her head again, banishing the thoughts and trying to focus on what had succeeded that little escapade. They had been interrupted by a knock to the door and they immediately ceased. Once their company had left they went back to neutral. Talking and going about their usual business. Not much had changed. It was just a few kisses and rough caresses, after all. They weren't together. Why would such a thing change a relationship? Men and women did it all the time, sometimes unwillingly. But in their case, it was like kissing your best friend – without the drama.

They were at an impasse where no one would admit any sort of feeling – if there were even any in the first place. It was always hard to tell with Uta. But that sort of ill-defined thing was fine. In fact, it fit them just right. She couldn't even imagine Uta confessing something as ridiculous as his undying love for her.

No.

Just randomly saying something along the lines of _because you're mine, aren't you? –_ fit him so much more. She could wait for that moment to come; they'd be together for a long time. He was starting something interesting to cure his constant bouts of boredom, so she doubted she'd willingly leave his side. If that time didn't come then that was fine too. Something vague like this suited creatures of the moment like them.

As a ghoul, she had found out that living life was so much easier when she didn't dwell on trivial things.

Be happy when things were good, be sad or angry when they weren't. Live in the moment. Because sometimes, that moment was all they had.

Sumi was broken out of her silent reverie when she heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching. Itori stepped in front of her with a large smile. Her hand held up in greeting. "Yahoo~ Sum-Sum~!"

"Itori," Sumi greeted with a small grin.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, looking out at the nightscape. "Thinking?" She guessed, before laughing and waving a hand in the air between them. "That's such a Ren-chan thing to do."

Sumi closed her eyes in content. Itori had a way of taking her mind off things. "Where is Renji-kun? Still off with Uta?"

She shook her head.

"They're here. U-chan asked me to come get you," Itori pointed at a large communications tower where Uta, Renji and a few other ghouls were climbing. Masks in their hands. "Time to go."

"You should have opened with that," Sumi said, exasperated.

"Sorry," came the unrepentant apology complete with dazzling smile. "Be careful."

* * *

"You're here," Uta said. He was sitting cross legged on two close bars at the very top of the communications tower.

"Were you expecting me to run off?" Sumi asked, balancing on the tower's poles and donning the mask Uta had crafted for her.

"Renji-kun," Uta called, ignoring Sumi's words and throwing a mask over at the silver haired ghoul, standing by his side.

"…You made this, right?" Renji muttered, finally getting to see Uta's handiwork up close. "…That's skillful."

"I've always liked making all kinds of stuff," Uta replied, putting on his own mask. "After I quit being the fourth ward's leader maybe I should start a business with this?"

"Huh?" Sumi watched as even Renji seemed surprised at the thought of Uta quitting. So he had never mentioned it? That was just like him. He was the type that moved onto other things without warning, whimsical. "Please don't quit."

Uta evaded his words, going back to his initial suggestion. "But it sounds good, right? A mask shop, I mean."

Sumi tuned out the rest of their conversation as she stared down at where the CCG had holed themselves up in. A large, decrepit building. It looked broken down and dirty from years of abandon. If she focused, she could hear screams. Some of Uta's subordinates fighting off the weaker doves. If he had already sent them in then that meant they were the main force. She had heard that the dove Renji wanted to kill was referred to as the CCG's shinigami. A scary title. Just how strong would one have to be to achieve that? What kind of Quinque did he possess?

"With the exception of their boss," Uta looked pointedly at Renji. "Let's try to shave off as many doves as we can. It would be troublesome if they got in our way."

"Yes, sir!" One of his subordinates said.

"Roger!"

Uta stood, hands in his pockets. "Let's go."

They had to run the span of a few buildings, but with their speed that wasn't much of a problem. In no time at all their group stood above a group of doves that were already cornered by a number of Uta's masked men. Their numbers were dwindling. How foolish of them to come to a ward filled with bloodthirsty ghouls that could always use an extra meal. Uta had his hands in his pockets as he stared down at the group below, donning his voodoo like mask that belonged in a man's nightmares or a crazed torture chamber where the unspeakable happened.

"Good evening!" Uta said, loudly. That polite way of speaking never leaving him. "We apologize for interrupting your work. But we'd like to ask you to die."

"Masks…!" One of the doves shouted, obviously realizing who they were. "These ghouls are…"

The sounds of suitcases opening and falling to the ground was heard, but before the investigators had the chance to release their Quinque some were already on the ground. Dead. Uta and Renji were getting rid of them left and right, using their bare hands. Sumi saw some of the others release their Kagune. A Bikaku in the corner that battled it out with a dove who held a long sword above his head, standard Quinque. Near the middle was an Ukaku trying to break through the defenses of an investigator with a large drill like Quinque.

"Die!" A dove ran at her with a dagger in each hand. She'd seen the same Quinque used by a dozen other doves. Were they really so mass produced? They looked to be a Bikaku type.

Sumi raised her hand to parry the blow, red shooting out from below her shoulder blade to coat itself around her arm. The man's eyes widened at the distinct feature of her Kagune. Turtle scales. Not wasting a second, Sumi transformed it. The coating around her arm turning into a sharped horned beak that she used like incisors to chomp down on the man's neck with immense pressure. Severing his head from the rest of his body which writhed in pain for one more moment, before falling to the ground in a lifeless heap. She hoped somewhere in the back of her mind that none of the investigators carried a Rinkaku type or she'd be screwed.

"Isn't that the third ward's Turtle?" One of the doves muttered as others turned to face her with their Quinque's at the ready.

"What's the point of these damn masks if they know your alias and Kagune like the back of their damn hand," Sumi complained.

"You doves should have thought of a cooler name," Uta insulted from behind her. His hand inside a man's chest. "…Like Amputator, Snapper or even Turtle Chomper. Those have a nice ring to it. Think you can change your database?"

Their eyes widened as they recognized him. Uta's words going in one ear and right out the other.

"It's No Face!" One of the doves screamed the obvious. An accusing finger directed right at him.

"…Go after their Leader!" Another yelled in urgency. The doves immediately began leaving their opponents and scrambling over to kill the big fish. A foolish mistake.

"Haha, I'm famous?" Uta muttered, amused.

Uta ran forward, about to put his arm through yet another man's chest, but he was stopped by an investigator swinging a long sword at him. Too slow. Uta dodged the blade with the grace of a cat. Whoever had attacked Uta must have been pretty weak because when his fellow investigators saw him, they immediately told him to move. An order he denied, of course. But as he continued to lunge at Uta and as Uta continued to easily dodge, Sumi could see him tensing.

With a quick look to the side, she saw another dove rushing at her. Sumi raised her arm, getting ready to snap the man's body into two, but before he reached her one of Uta's subordinates had knocked him to the ground. The burly man biting off and eating a piece of his flesh, before killing him. Sumi smirked at the display of brutality.

That was fucking savage.

She turned back just in time to see Uta about to grab his opponent's head. Sumi wanted to see what he was going to do, but unfortunately for her – for all of them; Uta was forced to move back, dodging a blast that would have shot a gaping hole right through his face. Everyone turned to the investigator that was able to force someone like Uta back. He was a tall man with blue hair and glasses, a strange looking blade in his hands. Sumi wondered if this was the ultra-powerful Arima, Renji had been talking about.

But, when she heard the cheers of the remaining investigators and their happy cries of _'Squad Leader Arima,'_ all her doubts were put to rest.

"Twenty five bodies, huh?" Arima said, eerily calm for someone on the losing side. Numbers though didn't mean a thing to the powerful. So, his calmness could have meant that he had another force coming to back him or he was extremely confident in his abilities to take control of the situation. Sumi believed it to be the latter.

"So he came," she heard Uta mumble.

But what she heard next had her eyes widening behind her mask, because hearing Renji scream at the top of his lungs was something that only happened once in a lifetime.

"ARIMAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 _A/N: As I said before, long canon plot will be narrated and mostly skimmed through because I don't want to bore you all with going through the story again. I just need to put these things in for plot purposes and for those that don't read the manga._ _Interested in_ _ **previews**_ _?_ _ **Check out my LIVEJOURNAL!**_ _You can find the link on my profile. Please also read my important note on this fic. **Special thanks to all those that reviewed!**_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	7. A Jester's Past - IV

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

What happened next was a blur of fast paced events. Things that happened so quickly that Sumi couldn't quite take everything in at the moment of their occurrence. Renji had attacked the CCG's famed Shinigami, Kishou Arima. But what surprised her was that he had lost. It was a one sided match. Sumi didn't think it possible, not when Renji could so expertly keep up with the likes of Uta and live. The CCG's Death God, just how powerful was he? But, before the final blow could be delivered, a cloaked ghoul had appeared, shielding and moving Renji out of harm's way. Uta, worried about his friend, had decided to retreat for the time being. There was no longer any point to being there.

So, here they were.

In Uta's den.

Uta was working on something as he sat in his stool, anything to keep his hands moving as he thought. Itori and some of his subordinates were speaking in the corner of the room, while Renji was fast asleep on the couch. The cloaked ghoul that had saved Renji was sitting on the chair by his side, having taken off his mask and hat. He sat with his head held high and his back straight. An old man with wrinkles near the corner of his eyes, giving the impression that he smiled a lot. His features were sharp and his swept back hair graying more with each passing day. Sumi was making coffee for everyone, seemed she wanted to keep her hands busy as well.

"Your hair is like Uta's. Swept back and light," Sumi said with an amused grin as she served him and Uta some coffee, trying to defuse the tension in the room. The older ghoul smiled up at her in thanks as she shot Uta a pointed stare. "We should change it, Uta."

"…Mmm," Uta put down his tools and took the offered drink, rolling his coffee around. There were two eyeballs inside this time. Seems she already knew how to make coffee look more appetizing to him. "I liked the long undercut idea."

"Let's go with that then," she said, sipping at her own coffee. Then in a quieter voice, "You'll need to change your hair and mask…"

He nodded. If he wanted to step down, it would be best to leave behind his usual appearance. "So do you, Sumi."

Her eyes narrowed, one hand instinctively shooting up to her long hair. "I'll just put it in a bun."

"Maybe we can sell it to a wig shop," he muttered over the rim of his glass. "Humans wearing ghoul hair. Doesn't that sound nice? It's good to give back."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" She said with disdain.

He ignored her and turned to their guest.

"My name is Uta," he introduced, getting the basic pleasantries out of the way as he stared at the much older ghoul. "I'm the peacekeeper of the fourth ward. This is my den. It's not exactly what you could call safe, but it's the safest place to be right now."

"Nice to meet you, Uta-san," he said, a kind smile lighting up his face. His eyes crinkled in mirth. "My name is Yoshimura, I manage a café called, _Anteiku_ , in the twentieth ward."

"That's a peaceful area - large. I bet there aren't many disputes for food." Sumi muttered, staring at the ghoul. Trying to search his face for any sign of dishonesty. She didn't find one though, it was probably foolish to even try. Ghouls were such adept liars, especially ones that lived dual lives of trying to blend into society. How absurd that was - to pass one's self off as human was ridiculous. Why be a lesser being? She didn't see the appeal of it all.

"Are you interested in moving?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in question. "My café is always looking for new hands."

Sumi shook her head, shooting a glance at Uta. "Too quiet."

Uta let them talk as he settled into his own thoughts. He wanted to ask obvious questions. Why did he help them? Why intervene? But he could tell just by looking at the man that he wouldn't get a straight answer. He'd get fancy wordplay that would probably just bring up even more questions. No, instead he'd be able to search for answers on his own. Besides, this man was a ghoul. A powerful one at that. If Uta hung around long enough he'd find out everything. Right now, he needed to concentrate on the problem with the doves and stepping down from his position as leader. Satisfying his curiosity could come later.

"Yoshimura-san," Uta called. "Thank you for helping Raven-kun."

His eyebrows furrowed, clearly not expecting the polite tone and kind words from the leader of a derelict ward known for bloodshed. "No, I was just passing by and decided to intervene." He said, vaguely.

Uta let the inadequate answer go. "Not many ghouls go out of their way to help others around these parts."

"Have you ever thought of moving to a different ward, Uta-san?" He asked. "Large wards like the twentieth are always looking for stronger ghouls to help protect them from rowdy ghouls coming from wards such as these."

"You said that you ran a café called Anteiku," Uta put down his coffee and gave Yoshimura his full attention. "Do you serve other ghouls?"

"Anteiku serves customers of all race," he said, a hint of pride in his voice. A pacifist to the core. "But most of all, Anteiku is a safe haven for ghouls that just want to coexist with humans."

"Coexist?" Uta asked, his head tilting slightly to the side. "What do you eat then? Ghouls can't live off of coffee beans, no matter how well they're brewed."

"Suicide victims, mostly," he answered and Uta nodded in understanding. That made sense. The man had… an interesting idea. It piqued his curiosity, maybe he could go and visit this café. Meeting new people was always fun.

"That sounds like a fun place," Uta muttered. "Maybe I'll drop by for a visit."

"Are you that interested? If you joined I'm sure many would follow," Yoshimura said, shooting a glance at his many subordinates around the room.

"You don't need scary looking guys like them," Uta waved his hand aside. "Besides, I have my own plans."

"To coexist?"

"I can't live with humans," Uta said, resolutely. He took one of the eyeballs from the bowl by his side, looking down at it and squishing the tiny thing. "But I also can't live without them…" He sat there looking at it for a moment longer, before throwing it into his mouth and facing Yoshimura once more. "Or something like that."

Yoshimura left it at that.

Uta hadn't pried too much into his business, it was only proper that he returned the courtesy.

The blond once more began fiddling with a scary looking mask, sewing up a few things and adding adjustments here and there. His Kakugan activated. There was a bowl full of eyeballs on his desk. That was the first time Yoshimura had seen a ghoul so engrossed in work. Many ghouls worked, of course they did. But that was because most lived double lives – Uta didn't. He worked for the sake of working. He had a true fondness for what he was doing. The woman that sat on a stool across from him, Sumi, he had called her; was busily inspecting multiple tattoo guns. Deft hands expertly checking for any kind of problem. They sat quietly together, talking every now and then to throw an insult or random question. Comfortable. It reminded him somewhat of Uki—.

Yoshimura brought his gaze down to his coffee and focused on listening to his surroundings. Renji's steady breathing, a bubbly woman talking in the corner of the room. The sound of Uta and Sumi's shuffling hands as they tinkered away. Then he heard a foreign sound. Heavy footfalls that made him tense, his hand twitching and getting ready for a fight as the door slammed open.

"Uta-san!" One of Uta's subordinates called, his eyes wide with surprise or panic? Perhaps both. "I have news about the CCG," Uta once more put down his equipment as everyone turned to stare at the man. "They're leaving."

"Leaving?" Uta muttered, leaning back so that his back was against the table. He was a lax leader, that much was obvious to anyone. No. Perhaps lax wasn't the word. Composed? Yes, that was it. He was calm, nothing could ruffle his feathers.

"Loosening their grip on the fourth ward," Sumi said, mulling it over. "What are they thinking?"

"Perhaps they're discussing which ward to investigate. Do you remember those rumors about a ghoul going through the wards in search of something?" Uta shot a meaningful glance at Yoshimura, like he knew all of his dirty little secrets. "I wonder if they finally realized he wasn't a part of this ward."

Before anyone could respond, Renji's eyes snapped open as he shot upright. "ARIM—!"

"Relax, Raven-kun," Uta interrupted, licking at an eyeball. "We're at my place."

"Arima!" He practically spat the name out. His eyes and voice filled with malice, the dark aura lingering around his entire form. Blinding him, leaving him in darkness.

"The CCG are leaving this place," Uta answered. Renji's eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting up in an attempt to reach his hairline, before he schooled his expression. Shifting it back into that neutral look, the one that held sadness in its depths. He didn't say anything more. Silence was always his forte. "Will you leave this place as well, Renji-kun?" He asked, dropping the alias.

"You can come with me, Renji-san," Yoshimura suddenly suggested and everyone turned to him.

"You want to take him with you?" Uta asked, tilting his head. "Why?"

Yoshimura took a moment, before quietly answering, "I can protect him."

"I don't… need protection," Renji mumbled.

"You can't follow around the CCG as you are now," Yoshimura said, he spoke as if he knew everything. "I can train you…"

That had Renji's interest piqued as he stared even more intensely at the much older ghoul before him. "…Train?"

"Not only in fighting, but in various things," he said, kindly. Another smile on his face as he gestured to the mug in his hands. "Perhaps you'll find solace in something as simple as coffee making," he tilted his head towards Uta and his little work area. "Or you may find something in this world that you love doing. There's more to life than the path you set yourself on."

A heartwarming speech, really, it was. But, Renji's eyes were still as cold as they ever were.

"If you'll train me then I'll accept any of your other conditions," Renji said and as a man of few words – the fact that an entire sentence left his mouth was indication enough that he was very interested in whatever training Yoshimura had to offer.

Yoshimura nodded with that perpetual grin. It wasn't much, but it was a start. In fact, Sumi was impressed that the old man had gotten someone like Renji to even speak a full sentence. Especially since he looked so angry just a moment ago. Now, however, Renji's eyes were filled with determination. A fire no one would be extinguishing any time soon. If Renji was leaving for the twentieth ward and Uta had plans to step down then the fourth ward would undergo a massive shift in power. Ghouls would kill to be named the new mediator.

"So, you're leaving this place?" Uta said, attention solely on his _friend_. Renji remained silent and with the absence of his words, Uta took it as an answer. Uta stayed as mediator a little longer because he had met Renji and Sumi, they made the fourth ward interesting for a time. But, now it was time to go. "I guess I should be stepping down as Leader now too."

"Eh?" Itori was the first to respond.

"What? Uta-san, you can't be serious?!" One of his subordinates yelled.

"What will you do?!"

"Who'll succeed you?!"

"The fourth ward's gonna become a battleground!"

"A total fucking bloodbath! What are you thinking, boss?!"

"I'll stick around the fourth ward, just not as mediator," he said, easily. Calm, despite his subordinates yelling at his decision. It was too sudden. "I'm going to go underground. Maybe open a mask shop or some kind of art studio."

"Oi, U-chan!" Itori called with a frown. "Why didn't you tell me? There's no point in lingering around here if U-chan's gone! It'll get boring!"

"Sorry about that," he said in such an unrepentant tone that her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Will you leave too?"

Her frown deepened. "Maybe. I don't want to get caught up in what'll happen here once the rumors of your impromptu resignation start flying around."

"You'll probably be the first one to spread those rumors," Sumi muttered, shaking her head. Itori had a knack for starting things and for giving and taking information. She'd make a good informant for the Ghoul Underworld; Uta had told her that once during one of their sessions.

Itori gave her a broad smile, further confirming her words. "What will you do Sumi-chi?"

Sumi tilted her head slightly at the strange nickname. She always addressed her differently, how she came up with all those cutsey nicknames puzzled her. Sumi shot a glance at Uta, pretending to think it over. She already knew what she was going to do for the next few years. "Stick with Uta, maybe? There won't ever be a dull moment, at least."

Itori's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you a masochist?"

Sumi tilted her head. "Eh?"

"Nothing~!" Itori gave her a secretive smile. "I knew you'd say that."

"If Sumi-san is going with the boss then maybe we should too," some of Uta's subordinates mumbled as they talked amongst themselves.

"If you all go with me then what's the point of stepping down?" Uta asked, amused. "No. You guys should stick around for damage control. Ghouls from other wards will definitely come by, thinking they can take over a few feeding grounds."

They all seemed to droop down at his words. Their shoulders slumping in disappointment. "Can we go to you for help, Uta-san? What if there are too many of them?"

"Hmm…" Uta tilted his head up to look at the ceiling, aloof eyes rolling around as he thought it over. "I'm getting old. I want to try living quietly. But I'll help if things start getting too rowdy."

Sumi stifled a laugh. What a liar. She didn't call him out on it though. "You're still in your teens, Uta. How are you getting old?"

"I just turned twenty two months ago," he told her, matter of factly. "You should respect me more. Oh, but you are eight whole months older than me. You're practically an elder, Sumi."

"What does that make Yoshimura-san then?" She asked, shooting a glance at the still smiling man. Unlike Uta's, Yoshimura's smile unnerved her. It was kind, but obviously so. Most, when smiling out of kindness did it naturally, but it was as if he was so aware of the fact that it was kind. Like he smiled like that because he _knew_ that it helped relax others. Another mask beneath the one he wore. Almost as if his face had been carved that way. He was dangerous, that much she could tell and if there was one thing she could trust, it was her instincts.

"Oh, please don't include this old man in the teasing of a young man and woman," Yoshimura said, waving his hand in the air between them. He had a good aura about him, despite his perturbing smile. "It's always nice to see ghouls getting along."

"You approve," Uta said, amused, as he put on his small circle glasses. "You know many married ghouls?"

"Quite a few."

"Eh?" Itori spoke up, interrupting. "You two are married now?"

"No one said that, Itori," Sumi muttered, scowling at Uta's words.

"She has qualms about marrying a younger man," Uta teased and she was oh so tempted to shut him up. Not that she'd be able to. Uta was strong, despite being younger. That's just how the world worked. There was always someone better. The sad truth was that when it came to him she was all bark. But, she could work with only being able to run her mouth at him.

"He just can't handle an older woman," Sumi said, scoffing.

He tilted his head at her and she grimaced. Uta repeated the words he had told her before all this with the CCG occurred. "Do you want me to ki—?"

"Yes, yes," Sumi interrupted, both hands on his mouth in an effort to keep him quiet. "That's enough."

When she felt the sting of his teeth, her eyes widened and she immediately moved back. His face covered by the mask of his usual composure. How in the world was she supposed to react to his absentminded teasing when the last time teeth, lips and fingers were involved she was force fed his appendages? It wasn't something one just forgot. Uta took far too much pleasure in watching her squirm. Sumi's eyes narrowed to shoot him a fierce glare - one that he easily ignored.

Instead Uta turned to Yoshimura, before asking, "Will you two be leaving now?"

"The sooner, the better," Yoshimura said. Clearly he was going to ignore the antics of the ward four ghouls. A wise decision. "I need to get back to Anteiku."

Uta nodded, looking over at Renji. "This is goodbye for now, Renji-kun," he pointed at the mask on the table. "Keep that, I worked hard on it."

Renji picked up the mask and nodded, resolutely. "…Goodbye."

"I'll drop by for a visit once things have settled down here."

"Same here~!" Itori said, raising her hand.

The two ghouls stood, Renji following Yoshimura like a shadow. With one last nod, they left. Closing the door on the ward four ghouls. There was a brief moment of silence, before Uta suddenly stood. He didn't usually abandon his work whilst in the middle of a project, but he was feeling restless. He wanted to be moving. There was just so much to do now that he could step down and he wanted to get started right away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and gestured to Sumi with a slight tilt of his head.

"There's no point sitting around here. We should head off to our new place now too," he told her. "How long will it take you to pack up?"

She shrugged, raising an eyebrow at the abruptness of it all. "An hour."

She didn't have much. The only things that would take a while to pack were the tattoo and sewing equipment. She knew that he'd be a while though. An entire day, at least. What with all his little materials for constructing masks and his stash of food that he kept hidden somewhere. Because the eyeballs he had on hand had to be coming from somewhere, right? Not to mention all the tiny trinkets Uta had collected over the years. He was a professional hoarder when it came to pieces that caught his interest.

"Eh~?" Itori butt in with wide eyes and a pout on her lips. "You guys are leaving _now_? I haven't even decided where I'll go yet!"

"Anything above four is fine, right?" Uta said, stuffing some of his things in a bag that he procured seemingly out of nowhere. "Go somewhere big where a lot of information passes through and where lots of men like to hang about. Ginza, maybe? That would suit you."

Itori looked down, thinking it over carefully. He was right. It wouldn't be a problem for her to find work or wheedle her way into the Ghoul Underworld. Men loved her, that was just a universal truth. Getting a job would be as easy as killing a feeble human. Actually, now that she thought about it. This new change in environment might be… fun. Different from her life here. Anything could happen from here on out. Her life of security in the fourth ward would be over and new chances and different opportunities would open up to her. She could do anything, all she had to do now was choose.

"You two!" Itori's yelled, her eyes lighting up as she held up her phone. "Don't change your email okay?"

Sumi nodded. "Sure. Don't go giving it to any random guys though," she grinned. "It's a super rare item, you know?"

"As if I would do that!" Itori pouted.

"Just say yes."

"Ah!" Itori's eyes widened, ignoring her. "What about Ren-chan? We should get him a phone! I need to get his email too!"

"Renji-kun won't ever reply though," Sumi muttered, thinking about what he'd actually do with a phone. Itori would probably just talk his ear off. "And don't ignor—"

"You're probably right," Itori mumbled, dejectedly. Before her eyes brightened once more, going back into her usual beat. She recovered quickly for someone who was about to go out into the world all on her own. A strong woman. Then again, most ghoul women were. At least, the ones that didn't go off the deep end, completely batshit crazy like those that kept humans as their little pets.

Sumi sighed at being ignored _and_ interrupted. Leaving her private number with Itori was definitely a bad idea. She hoped she wouldn't get any random phone calls from strange men, but perhaps that was asking for too much. She didn't want to use up all her life's luck. Itori would definitely hand out her number, she was mischievous like that.

"Where are you two off to?" Itori asked, turning to Uta.

"I found a place deep in this ward," Uta said. "It's quieter than the other areas and has a café nearby. The train station is only a ten minute walk away."

"What a magical place," Sumi muttered, sarcastically. The place sounded too good to be true. It was amazing how he was just able to find a place like that in no time at all. But that's the information network of a mediator, she supposed. He knew every area of his ward like the back of his hand. "It'll only get quieter when they find out No Face lives there. Ghouls will start avoiding the area."

"Exactly," Uta said, complete with small grin. "It isn't the best neighborhood for a human. In fact, dozens of them have been a victim there, so there aren't many left. At least, not many that open their doors at night."

Sumi raised an eyebrow. "A previous feeding ground?"

He nodded.

"That's…" Sumi smirked in amusement. "Kind of thrilling."

Uta shot her his usual look. Blank, but there was something hidden there. She wasn't stupid enough to try and find out what it was. "Doesn't it make you curious about what kind of humans still live there?"

She nodded. "I'm thinking the poor kind, or utter scum, or just someone who has awful apartment hunting skills."

"Combination, maybe?" Uta halfheartedly offered with a shrug. He was floating in and out of the conversation as he continued to pack.

"Are you really going, Uta-san?" One of his subordinates' asked. Their pleading stares made them look like kicked puppies. Strange, but not a bad sight. It was refreshing to see that look on a ghoul.

"I am," he held out a pair of keys. "I already took the place. I'll start setting up tonight."

"So soon?!" They complained.

Uta tossed a key at Sumi, who caught it effortlessly. "Want to see?"

* * *

 _A/N: As I said before, I'll use narration to fill in canon scenes so I don't bore anyone to death with going through them again. So if you don't know what happens in my narration in the beginning I suggest reading the manga - if this scene where Arima appears isn't shown in the anime. This chapter is used for character relationship building and important dialogue - an intermission chapter of sorts, before I introduce other clowns, etc._ _ **There are previews up on my Livejournal.** The direct URL is on my profile._

...

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	8. A Jester's Past - V

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

 **Bonus Info:**

 **Nerima: 20th ward**

 **Sumida: 7th Ward**

* * *

 _HySy ArtMask Studio._

That's what he had called it when she asked. When she asked why, he didn't answer. Just shrugged his shoulders and went back to packing. Vague as ever. He was right in saying that it wasn't the best neighborhood to live in for a human. It was, however, perfect for ghouls like them. Ghouls that didn't want to be found or bothered too much. It was out of the way. The streets were dark and the building was shoved between two larger ones in a way that made it seem inconspicuous. It would look better once they placed a few signs outside the door. Maybe paint something on the wall, add a plant for effect. Because who didn't like plants?

Rumors of Uta's leaving had caused an upstart of violence within the fourth ward, but he didn't act or even try to help. No one bothered them in their little area. Mostly because they probably wanted to keep their lives. Uta wasn't known for his excessive mercy.

The place they had taken refuge in was large, at least, the first floor was. It had black and white tiles, and the walls were painted a dark red; soundproof. There were lights, boards, and some glass cases already set up which meant that Uta had been preparing to move for quite a while. There was an opening in the wall where a desk was situated; his new workplace most likely. Beside it were stairs leading to their living quarters. Upstairs was considerably smaller. Not even half of the first floor. A small kitchen, one bathroom and one empty space that served as their bedroom – also doubling as their living room.

It didn't take long for them to move, a week later and their room was filled with unpacked junk. One bed shoved into the corner, a dresser, a few modern style lamps, a large television and a table in the middle of the room. There was one desk to the side filled with fabrics for her own hobbies. Uta kept some of his own things there such as his mask and a few others he was working on.

Sumi had been organizing their clothes when she heard the sound of the door opening and closing downstairs. Today, they had decided that once Uta got back, they'd go to another ward to buy things for the shop and to look around. Sumi wasn't a fan of window shopping, really. But it couldn't be helped. It was better to check out all the places rather than buy something right away. Uta was also highly interested in seeing the Ghoul Restaurant again, so Sumi considered going off to the seventh ward. Two birds with one stone.

Sumi stood, patting her bottom to rid herself of dust.

"Uta," she called as she went downstairs only to see a mess of bodiless mannequins spread all over their many glass counters. He had been busy while she was up there arranging their more personal belongings because there were boards on the walls filled with designs and a dozen masks were already sitting inside their glass containers. On display for the world to see and admire.

Uta was arranging a few mannequins to the far right and without looking at her said, "I bought these from a store in the ninth ward."

She raised an eyebrow. "You went all the way to the ninth ward? How'd you bring them all back?"

"I had a human boy deliver them," he said, finally turning to face her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am," she nodded, shooting a glance at his table. His tools were still a mess. "Are you sure you want to go back out? You just got back."

"…I can always fix that later," he said, watching her as she stared at the chaos. He needed something for privacy there. He didn't want any of his customers staring at his little corner. "I want to open by the end of the week."

"You're in a rush," she looked back at him. "What do you need? I think we need a few boards and a mat outside and maybe a door knocker, some plants too."

"…Mmm," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "…Okay. I need a partition too and a few more stools. Some zippers and," he fished out a slip of paper from his pocket. "Metal rings, strings, markers, thread…" he waved the paper around. "A lot."

She'd ask him where he got the money for all this, but that was the thing about killing others. It was easy to take their personal items. Wallets being number one on that list. Why ghouls even worked was beyond her. But, she supposed that now that they were doing this, she'd also have to get used to living a double life. Could she do that? She hoped so. But she found some comfort in knowing that she wouldn't have to play pretend every hour of the day. How some ghouls managed to do that was just ridiculous.

"Let's go," he said, putting on some shades and heading out the door. Sumi quickly followed, the afternoon sky was kind to her eyes as she stepped out the door. Not too bright, not too dark – warm.

"Are we heading to Sumida?" She asked, careful with her words. She never knew who could be listening, so she decided to play it safe and use the official names of the wards. "I want to see that restaurant."

"We can go there for dinner then," he said, blending in easily. They were nearing the train station. "Let's go to Nerima. They have some nice shops around the area. I want to get a divider first."

"Renji-kun is working in Nerima, right?"

"We can go see them once we change our looks," he gestured to his skin. "I want you to do a few pieces. The designs are in HySy. I'll help you change your hair too, we can tie it differently or… cut it."

"We're not cutting it," she muttered, resolutely. She held onto the back of his shirt as they walked against the large crowd getting off the railway. "Let's get black hair dye too."

The train was crowded at this time. Filled with people running around for some reason or another. They stayed in a quiet corner where no one bothered them. A group of students talking animatedly about something stood directly across them. Sumi's eyes wandered, seeing a man about to fall asleep in his seat and a pregnant lady fidgeting. Sumi could smell each and every one of their scents. Some were more appetizing than the rest. There were even other ghouls mixed in. She caught the eye of one man; he was leering at her in a perverted way. Unfortunately for him, Uta was blocking most of his view. Or perhaps he was looking at _Uta's_ back? He did look like the overly kinky sort.

"We can tie it in a bun," he said, continuing the conversation. Uta reached over to fiddle with some of the strands, wrapping them around his fingers. "But I should cut it in layers first, maybe dye it."

"No color," she said.

"You're no fun," he muttered, stretching his neck to the side. He moved a little closer as the train continued to move. Further backing her into the corner. "I feel like we're being watched."

"A man behind you to my right," she whispered, unblinking. "He's seated near the door."

"A dove?"

"No suitcase. Brown hair, shades, plain civvie clothes."

"…Normal human then?" he mumbled, leaning away from her. "Maybe he wants to hit on you." Her mouth twitched as she fought the urge to smile. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the automated female voice resounding from the intercom.

' _Next stop is Sumida Station.'_

' _Please take your belongings and step away from the doors.'_

' _Next stop is Sumida Station.'_

' _Please take your belongings and step away from the doors.'_

' _Thank you for riding with us.'_

The train came to a halt, its doors opening with a ' _creak._ ' Uta grabbed her wrist, maneuvering them through the crowd of people without having to say a word. They just parted for him and his dangerous aura. It wasn't long before they were able to reach the doors and once they were off, he let her wrist go.

"Uta," Sumi called, looking around. "I thought we were going to Nerima."

"We can buy what I need here anyway, it's easier than going to a different ward for dinner," he said, looking dead ahead.

She wished she could see his eyes so that she might have a hint as to what he was thinking. She stopped that train of thought though when she caught sight of a familiar man. The one that had been staring at them on the train was hiding behind a directions board. So he was following them? What a creep – or maybe he was just a dove in disguise. Not that there was much difference. Whatever the case, at least now she knew what Uta was doing. But it really wasn't like him to change his plans just because an unwanted nuisance was hanging about. With a shrug and a grin, she went along with his flow.

"Partition first, right?" She asked, the two walking at a languid pace through the city.

* * *

"He's persistent, I'll give him that," Sumi said as she sipped on a mug of steaming hot coffee.

They were currently sitting by the window in a café. Their stalker a few tables over, waiting for some well needed food since they hadn't stopped to eat all day. So naturally he wasn't able to eat as well. It was a small place that specialized in desserts; filled with dozens of couples and men and women just getting off work. It was already evening. The stars nowhere to be seen, overshadowed by the city lights. They had bought everything they needed. The stools, boards and partition would be delivered to HySy tomorrow afternoon. The rest of their purchases sat in plastics on an empty chair by their side.

"Why not give him a chance, Sumi?" He said with that blank face. "He looks like an upstanding—"

"Uta," her voice was a warning.

He grinned, the corners of his lips turning up. But she cursed his shades when she couldn't see the way his eyes would crinkle whenever he gave one of those rare close lipped smiles. Their mood was interrupted when a waitress dressed in a cute apron approached them with a small bowl of pasta expertly positioned in the crook of her arm. She was holding about a dozen other orders. Her balance was perfect. Law defying.

"I'm sorry for the wait. Here's your order, Miss," she said then tilted her head politely, unable to bow.

"Thank you," Uta was the one to answer.

"Please enjoy," then she drifted away to serve another waiting customer.

Sumi though, ignored the waitress as she squinted in disdain at the pasta that sat before her. Her head shot up, giving Uta a snappy look. He was the one that had ordered, while Sumi had gone off to find them a table. "Are you trying to kill me?" She muttered, darkly.

He shrugged. "He'd get suspicious if I didn't feed you." She narrowed her eyes, before looking at the pasta again. A lump forming in her throat at the disgusting scent. "Just a bite, Sumi. You can pretend to hate it."

"I won't have to pretend," she muttered. "Where's yours?"

"I'd rather watch you. You're cute when you eat," he said, placing his chin in his hand as he leaned toward the table. His words were probably sweet to those watching, but they made her want to stab him with the fork that she had picked up with no further complaint.

She reluctantly scooped up a small amount, cautiously placing it in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the horrid flavor and she tried to school her expression. God, she'd never get used to this. She chewed carefully, pretending to taste it, before swallowing the whole thing in one go. She needed to practice eating human food with a straight face. She had gotten too used to living in nearly uninhabitable wards. So comfortable living in the fourth ward with Uta that she was losing her touch for the simple requirements of living a dual life. The noodles went down and she made a show of wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Don't like it?" He asked. She thought she heard a twinge of smugness in his voice, but Sumi blamed it on her grudge holding imagination. Uta's voice was a constant monotone.

"No good," she shook her head, sipping some coffee to help get rid of the taste. "The flavor made me a bit nauseous."

"What did it taste like?"

Sumi paused for a moment, before sneering unattractively. "Glorified shit."

Uta wanted to grin, but he was able to school his expression to his usual aloof one. Just then, her phone suddenly started ringing. Sumi quickly checked the caller ID. An unknown caller.

"Another caller?" Uta asked, watching her grimace at the screen.

"I shouldn't have left Itori my number," Sumi muttered as she rejected the call. "I bet it's another strange man."

Uta watched her sneer for a moment longer, before deciding to ignore the subject. Itori always did things like this, but if calls like this ever interrupted something important between them then he'd break her phone without a second thought. He also thought about just having her answer it. It may have been important. But then again, Sumi didn't like being dragged into things she wasn't at least a little bit interested in.

"Want to use the bathroom?" Uta asked.

"If you'll excuse me," she said, standing and heading off to the bathroom. She didn't need to vomit the thing right away, but if he was asking her that then they'd probably be spending a long time out tonight and she didn't want to try digesting human food while walking about.

Uta leaned back in his chair, following Sumi with his eyes until she disappeared behind the door to the women's restroom. He could hear the happy chatter of the people around him; they were chipper. Just what were they so happy about, he wondered. The food was giving off a strange scent, something that had him losing his appetite. But the scent of humans were another matter. They made his mouth water. How contradicting. His eyes drifted to the entrance of the shop where a woman sat, running her fingers tantalizingly over a man's thigh. She was a ghoul. Tragic that the man had no idea. The woman looked over at him and winked. A secret.

How absurd.

He wasn't going to intervene. He had his own business to attend to.

Uta took a sip of coffee, staring at the man that had been following them from the corner of his eye. The human was staring scathingly at him. Not even realizing that Uta was staring right back; shades were a wonderful invention. Without thinking too much, Uta stuck his tongue out at the man, before flipping him off. He mentally smirked when the man's eyes widened in surprise. His entire body jumping as he looked back down at his third-rate meal. Clearly he thought himself inconspicuous. What a fool. But he provided them some entertainment, at least.

He took another sip of coffee as Sumi came back, a frown on her face.

"What's with that look?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He didn't know what she was talking about since half of his face was covered by shades. If she could tell that there was a change in his demeanor by just taking one look at his usual aloof body language then they had been spending far too much time together.

"What look?" He asked.

She stared at him for a moment longer, before shaking her head. "Where to next?"

"…Mmm," he hummed, pretending to think as he stood. "Dessert."

Her eyes practically lit up at his words and he stroked her cheek. It must've been some kind of loving gesture because he could hear others in the café whispering around them. As if they weren't doing the same thing in their little booths, pressed up against their women and touching all the wrong places. Uta did that for all of a second, looking down at her lips and remembering the last time he kissed them. He thought about bending down to run his tongue over them, but decided against drawing _too_ much attention.

She didn't even flinch at his actions, just stood there with an expectant look on her face. He liked that about her. It was hard to rile her up in situations like this – easy to in any other. Perks of dating an older, more experienced woman? No. She wasn't that much older. It was just her personality. Clear cut with no regard for the smaller, more dramatic details.

He liked that.

It worked with him.

Uta moved away to grab their bags, handing her a few. He watched her switch them around her hands for a moment, putting the lighter ones in one hand. They'd gotten far too many things. So much that he thought about just going directly home, but when he caught the human man looking at them again, he knew they couldn't. Uta didn't want another shadow.

"Ready?" He asked, his share of the bags in one hand and his other shoved deep in the pocket of his jacket.

She nodded. "Ready."

As they left, Uta could see the man follow suit.

* * *

The entrance of the Ghoul Restaurant was _fruity,_ to say the least. The exterior was a mature kind of classy; the inside however gave off a totally different air. Bright lights, cutsey atmosphere, spotless interior. The type of place you'd bring a woman to on a first date – that is, if you wanted to impress. Even had a fruity name too; something like Lemon Biscuit or some such nonsense. The man following them clearly hadn't expected them to go into such an expensive looking place and so stood a good ways away when they entered the gates that surrounded the large building.

"This is the place, huh?" Sumi muttered, looking around.

"Cute, right?" Uta said. He took out two masks from a plastic, their usual ones. Where he had been hiding it before they had any shopping bags, she didn't know. But she decided to leave that question for later because he was urging her to put it on.

"What kind of strange policy is this?" Sumi complained, putting on her mask and watching Uta do the same. They'd be getting new masks soon. It was a bit of a relief, she wanted a change from her boring performing arts like mask. They walked through the doors where a man in a fine suit greeted them.

"Welcome! How may I serve you today?" He asked.

"With the grandest of shows," Uta replied.

The man's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, sniffing them, before he bowed low. "We're honored to have you tonight," he snapped his fingers and waiters appeared to take their bags. "This will be delivered to your booth. Would you like to change or is your present attire suitable enough?"

"We'll change before the show starts," he said, placing a hand on the small of Sumi's back and pushing her forward. "She just ate something… _unfortunate_ , I'd rather not have her moving around too much. Could we sit here, before moving to our booth?"

"Of course," he stood properly and gestured with a hand to go further inside the restaurant.

The place was filled with ghouls and humans alike, the ghouls donning masks and in fine clothing. They were dressed far too casually, but the only ones that actually seemed to mind were the humans currently dining. It was easy to discern the humans from the rest of the evening crowd. They were in stiff looking dresses and suits as if they had just changed; the attire not fitting them properly. Their faces were out for the world to see. The humans seemed to be interested in them, especially since they had walked in donning such casual attire without being forced to shower and change. The ghouls around them drank blood from wine glasses; their human company none the wiser.

She and Uta were seated in the corner, glasses filled with blood handed to them by a dark haired waiter.

"I hope you enjoy the show," he said, courteously.

"We're expecting another guest tonight," Uta said, slouching in his seat. "A brown haired man with shades. If you see him waiting outside, I'd appreciate it if you brought him in. I'm sure everyone would love to meet him."

"Certainly, sir," the boy bowed, before leaving to speak to the man at the desk. The clerk caught their eye and bowed again, his eyes lighting up with something akin to mischief at the news.

"Don't drink," Uta whispered. A warning. "We don't have many friends yet."

"How fun," Sumi muttered, sarcastically. She hadn't even touched the glass yet and he was already warning her to be cautious. Her eyes roamed around the place, leaving her glass where it sat. "Are you here in search of members with similar tastes or are we just here for tonight's entertainment?"

"I already have my eye on a member," he said.

Her eyebrows shot up, not like he could see it. She looked around her trying to see for herself who he was interested in. She found him a moment later. Brown hair and fair skin. His aura wasn't any different from the rest, in fact, he was ordinary. Plain. Mundane. He shouldn't have been interesting, just another face in the crowd. Yet, he was surrounded by dozens of entranced ghouls and he spoke with grand gestures that drew her eyes to him. He donned a mask with a grotesque looking smiley face. She couldn't help but think that he'd look better wearing a mask designed by Uta – no matter the design.

Sumi leaned against the back of her chair as she continued to stare.

"It's him," it wasn't a question.

"It is," he said, easily. "They call him PG. I heard he has a fondness for women. A new one on his arm at each meal."

"…Women, huh? He doesn't look like the type," she said, turning back to Uta and tilting her head. "Need me?"

"I do, persuade him for me?" He asked, though it wasn't really something she could turn down. "It shouldn't take too long."

"PG… PG… Where have I heard that before?" Sumi muttered under her breath, trying to recall the information that would come her way back when she lived in the third ward. It was a lot, but since she had nothing to do with the Ghoul Underworld back in those days then she really had no use for such knowledge. "A brother…?" She muttered, sifting through her hazy memory. She should have paid more attention back then. "Does he have a brother?"

"Know something?" Uta asked.

"Hmm…" She shrugged. "I might. Is he the only member you have your eyes on right now, Uta?"

"I spoke with Itori before she left; she's also interested in my games," he said and Sumi nodded. Itori had always kept the manipulative side to her in check. Her sadistic streak was different from Uta's though. Hers usually involved filthy rich and powerful men bowing before her. She had been with Uta for a long time, it would only be natural that she'd want to have a front row seat to whatever performances he'd stage in the future.

"Who?" Sumi asked.

"She has a friend, _Nee-san_. A part of Aogiri Tree. She's setting up a meeting sometime next week."

"Aogiri Tree's Nee-san…" Sumi's eyes narrowed. "These are big organizations, Uta. How much fun do you plan on having?"

He shrugged. "I'm just getting my hands in the proper places. I'll be getting a lot of customers soon too. The kind with many secrets," his voice had a hint of amusement in it. Though one wouldn't notice unless they spent a considerable amount of time with him. "You'll be sleeping in that bed alone."

She sighed, he never changed.

Not even when he was scheming in the shadows; he still had time for his thoughtless teasing. Sumi hummed, looking back at PG. He was kissing the hand of an obese woman, his new girl perhaps? No. She smelt human. Why was he with a human? He could do so much better. Sumi was distracted from her thoughts as another waiter approached them and Uta stood, gesturing her along as they disappeared through a door. The room they entered was done in reds. Filled with suits and dresses of all types and sizes. There was a large mirror to the side, along with a partition to get dressed behind. Dozens of dim lights were embedded in the ceiling and an uncomfortable looking couch sat in the middle of the room. All their bags were on it.

"Our booth is in the next room," Uta muttered. "A personal area given to me because I'll soon become the official mask maker of the Ghoul Underworld."

Sumi didn't know when he had the time to meet all these people or to actually get a title like that, but then again, he _was_ always off doing his own thing. He worked fast. "Is this why you're in such a hurry to open?" She asked. He was going out of his way to buy things all in a few days when he was usually so laid back; the type that took things at his own pace.

He didn't answer, instead he began undressing.

Sumi took off her mask and turned her attention toward the racks of clothing, sifting her way through dress after dress, suit after suit. She stopped on one with a strange wavy design. The kind of design Uta could pull off well. With quick hands, she grabbed it and tossed it over to his already half naked form. After another second, she found a short dress that went well with it, moving in back of the partition to get ready. By the time she stepped out, Uta was already dressed. His mask sitting on top of his head as he loosened his tie in front of the full length mirror.

"I can't believe they're making us dress up," she complained, walking over to him. Heels clicking. "Though they are quite good at staging things and getting a mood going, I'll give them that."

"The show gets boring after a while," he said, disinterestedly. He moved to stand behind her and with deft fingers, styled her hair into a loose ponytail with a rubber band that he had taken from one of their bags. "We can leave once it does."

"And what about _him_?"

"Will you persuade him for me before the show is over?" He asked again, leaning over her so that his chin was resting on her shoulder. "I don't think a man can persuade a lover of women."

"…Hmmm," she hummed, thinking about the woman he was with just a few minutes ago. If that was his type then she wouldn't fit the bill. Nevertheless, Uta _had_ asked her, so she could at least try. Sumi sighed, before gently bonking his head with hers. Their temples touching. "Alright, I'll have him see your view on things."

"My view?" He asked, catching her eye through the full length mirror. He wrapped his arms around her middle as he leaned against her, crushing her with his weight. "What view is that?"

His mouth was on her neck and she shuddered when she felt his hot tongue dart out for a taste. "Stop," Sumi reprimanded. "I'm not the main course."

"Do you want to be?" The words had just left his lips and her eyes were already narrowed in disdain. Sumi tried to move away, but his arms were like iron bars around her. His hands were like claws. They didn't let go of things so easily.

"Uta," she called, seriously. "I'm not food."

He brought his tongue back, but still kept his lips on her skin. "I know."

"Then stop tasting me," she said, but made no move to push him away. He'd get bored sooner or later. "Not here."

"You're surprisingly stingy," he told her, moving his head away, so he could peer at her face.

"No," she tilted her head to the open door where PG stood, leaning against the frame. "I just take note of company."

"…Mmm," Uta covered his face with his mask and looked over at PG. He had noticed the ghoul's entrance, but decided to give him a quick show. He knew Sumi would reject the proposition in front of company anyway. Uta's voice was flat as he spoke, his body still connected to the woman in front of him. "You're here."

"Don't stop on my account," PG said, holding his hands up. "I like watching."

"She's a bit of a prude," Uta muttered, before gesturing to Sumi who was busily adjusting her mask, so that it rested comfortably over her face. He made sure to stand at just the right angle, so that PG wouldn't get a sneak peek at her identity. That was a privilege he couldn't have. At least, not until he agreed to become a part of his little merry band. "But I'm glad you came. She has a question for you."

"It involves touching, I hope," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and standing straight.

"Not a chance," Sumi interrupted their conversation.

"Feisty. I can work with that."

"Yes," she said, sardonically. "I'm sure you can."

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

The sound of the bell interrupted them and they turned to the curtain that had opened up at the side of the room. It led to a high balcony overlooking a ring. Cheers could be heard from the large balcony below where most of the other ghouls were situated. There was a spotlight shining down the middle directly on the brunette that had been following Uta and Sumi around all day. He was trembling in fright, his eyes practically bulging as he stared out at the masked faces of those in the crowd. By his side was the obese lady that PG had brought with him and a middle aged woman that looked about ready to faint. A dark haired announcer was excitedly saying something over the microphone, words that Sumi paid little attention to.

"Shall we talk after the Dismantling Show then?" PG asked, walking over to the very edge of the balcony. He leaned over the railing, taking in the exquisite view. Private booths like this were amazing. "I heard the main course was brought in by you, No Face. I'm looking forward to his taste. He'll have a unique flavor, I'm sure. If he doesn't, you'll become the laughing stock of the Restaurant. That would deal a serious blow to your reputation as the Underworld's _official_ Mask Maker, no?"

Uta didn't give him the pleasure of a reaction.

"I have other business to attend to," Uta said, his hands resting on Sumi's shoulders as if he were presenting her to him. "You'll be speaking with her."

"Sounds like I'll be having a lovely evening then," PG replied, still facing the ring. "Though I can at least see that you're learning. I rejected your initial offer, now you're bringing a woman into this."

"I don't know what you mean, PG-san," Uta mumbled. PG only grunted, bringing his attention back to the carnage happening below. Uta looked down at Sumi, "Good luck."

"And where are you going?" She asked, peering up at him.

"I'll be back," Uta whispered in her ear, ignoring her question.

He squeezed her shoulders then left without another look back.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter we'll get to see things from the POV of Uta and Sumi's stalker, revealing why he was following them._

 _ **I released a new fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, a FONXOC.**_ _Idk why in the world I'm taking on so many projects at once, but I really wanted to write for Fon. Please check it out if you're interested!_ _ **Check my**_ _ **LIVEJOURNAL**_ _ **for more info and previews. The URL is on my profile.**_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	9. A Jester's Past - VI

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

Ren.

That was his name.

He wasn't a stalker – not exactly.

In fact, he was an average guy that went out with his friends, seldom participated in clubs, had mediocre grades, a typical stylish haircut and cooked plain meals. His handwriting wasn't particularly neat, nor was it scribble. He didn't excel in any sports, he could somewhat hold his liquor and he was as outgoing as any other guy. Even his apartment and clothes were ordinary; a style that one neither liked nor disliked. Just another face in the crowd. The kind one saw and passed by, forgetting a moment later. He was the average of the average. King. If a man like him could be given such a title.

He was A-grade support character material.

So, as he was leaving his apartment one evening to go drinking with some university friends, he saw a pair across the street that he just couldn't take his eyes off of. They were his complete opposite; the kind that stood out no matter the place and no matter the company. The two only standing out more, since they were together. He saw a woman with dark hair and an unfinished tattoo on her thigh. She donned loose clothing as she frowned at a blond with multiple piercings and a distinct appearance. He was wearing shades, despite it being almost night. The man was busily painting a design with the words, _HySy ArtMask Studio,_ on a building that had long been for sale. The woman beside him currently sitting on a large box labelled _clothes._ They seemed to be close, a couple? Ren watched as the blond stood, walking over to her and leaning down to stick his tongue out.

Ren had turned away at that point.

Practically sprinted down the street.

What those two were doing in such a shady neighborhood was beyond him. If they could buy such a large building then he doubted they were tight on funds – unlike him. He saw them from his window for the next few days as they moved. Ren didn't watch them on purpose, his eyes just naturally followed their forms. Eye-catching. When some large, scary looking men helped them move and bowed lowly to the blond as if in gratitude, he thought up stories for them, making his usually mundane days more interesting. He noticed that the blond always had shades on. Was it just some kind of fashion thing? Must've been hard to keep up with trends.

When he'd come home, the woman he lived with would greet him at the door of the studio they looked to be opening, take a few of his new purchases off his hands, before they disappeared inside.

Ren had never been a prying neighbor, but for some reason he just couldn't help it. Sometimes he'd pass by the place, while they moved boxes in. Music blared whenever they opened the door, meaning they had the place soundproofed. From the little he saw, the place looked pretty classy. No. Industrial. That was it. Industrial, just like the owners. On some days he saw the black haired woman sitting outside in deep thought. She was beautiful and had a wild look about her; the kind you'd want on your arm during social gatherings. Her eyes hard and unforgiving.

He would've liked to have been noticed by her, but couldn't quite find a time to approach. Nor did he really want to. He pussied out of it whenever he saw the aloof blond she lived with brush his fingers against her hair or face in an affectionate gesture.

Ren had never really seen them do anything more though. Small things. That was it. They didn't seem to know what personal space was, but there was also an invisible bubble that kept them a good distance away from each other. Contradicting. Something he didn't quite understand as more days passed and he continued to watch them.

Nightfall of one of those days though, on a particularly quiet one. The kind where the silence of night reigned. Ren was mindlessly staring out his window when he caught sight of the two. They had gotten back late, their dark clothes made them blend in, but not entirely. People like them could never just be a part of the surroundings. The man was holding a jar filled with something white; Ren was too far away to make out its contents. But from the little he could see it was something like a jar of olives. Perhaps it was some foreign product, he thought.

He didn't dwell on it too long though or didn't get to dwell on it was a more accurate description.

Ren's eyes widened when he saw the blond push the woman against the shop's wall, standing between her legs that had wrapped themselves around his waist. Ren wanted to turn away, but he couldn't find the will to. Instead, he continued to stare as the man whispered something in the girl's ear. Was she shuddering right now?

And that was when he saw it.

Her face.

Blood running down her mouth.

"Domestic abuse?" He thought aloud, his eyes widening.

He squinted and could make out the same dark red – almost black color staining the front of her shirt. With trembling hands, he reached for his cellphone to call the police. But he stopped when she shoved the blond's face away with her hands. It wasn't forceful, in fact, it looked almost loving…? As if he had whispered something embarrassing. Was this some kind of _**S**_ & _ **M**_ relationship? He didn't know, but he needed to get more information. Just in case this actually was household abuse.

They had gone out the next day and Ren, without giving it too much thought, followed them. She held onto his shirt when the crowd got thick, stayed close to his side on the train and gave her input when they bought things. They went to a lot of shops, shelling out cash like water, before finally stopping in a café. No signs of what he had seen last night. When she left to go to the bathroom, Ren kept his eyes on the blond whose wandering eyes drifted to a beautiful woman rubbing up against her boyfriend. Ren jumped out of his skin when the blond suddenly stuck his tongue out at him, before flipping him off.

He kept a safer distance after that.

So how exactly did he end up here?

He was a good guy. Just trying to help.

So _why, why,_ _ **why**_ did this happen to him?

Ren stared up at a muscular man about three times his size, holding an axe high over his head. He was with two other people. They had already run for their lives, but he was rooted to the spot like a fool. His eyes bulging as people in masks chanted on balconies above him. There was an announcer busily speaking into a microphone, his voice fading into the background. It happened in a moment. His brain going into overdrive.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, turning tail and running as fast as he could just as the man's axe slammed down into the ground where he had once stood. "HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!"

He watched the large man slice through the obese woman he was with. Chopping her up into pieces, her blood staining his clothes and cheek. He let out a silent scream, his mouth wide as he dropped to his knees at the carnage. The large man walked over to him, but he couldn't run anymore. He put his hand over Ren's face as those around him cheered the words, _crush, crush, crush,_ over and over again. A chant.

Ren caught sight of a familiar figure watching him from one of the balconies. He was in the far corner with no one paying attention to him, but he stood out from all the rest. He had on a mask. Not that it helped, Ren could see that bleached blond hair from a mile away. The blond slowly peeled off his disguise to show him blood red Kakugan, common among all ghouls. Ren's eyes widened in surprise for one last time, before his head was crushed.

Blood, brains and bone exploding like gory confetti.

An average man; an extraordinary death.

* * *

"Magnificent!" Sumi heard the roar of the crowd as she watched their stalker's head explode.

"Breathtaking! Absolutely breathtaking!"

"Get him on a plate! I want to taste that! THAT ONE!"

"You two brought an amusing one," PG said, turning to face her. "I hope all the rest are just as wonderful."

"The good natured always taste the best," she replied. "Their insides aren't as dirty as the rest."

"I have to disagree, I find that the plump and horrid have the best flavor," he muttered, darkly. "Especially when you let them torture you for a bit. The looks on their faces when you're about to eat them is beautiful. The perfect revenge; the perfect work of art."

Sumi narrowed her eyes. She could see why Uta wanted him. He was a sadistic little fuck. "Do you find joy in watching others suffer?" She asked, feeling like an entertainer already with the way she had to advertise their organization. "In creating chaos, stirring up emotions and seeing the kinds of expressions this world's people have to offer?"

"Ah, yes. You want me to join your little group of entertainers," PG looked back out at the stadium where a cleaner was picking up the mess. "No Face came to me with the same proposition weeks ago. What makes you think I'll say yes now?"

"No Face isn't the one asking now," she said, easily. Her eyes observed all those on the balconies below, trying to find a spark of familiarity. Anything that would confirm what she had once heard in the third ward's underground information hotspot. She found who she was looking for a moment later and she smirked. Not like he could see it. Maybe she'd have Uta construct a half face mask next time, she didn't like not being able to properly eat or drink.

"And what exactly does No Face's favorite squeeze have to offer?" He took a cautious step towards her. "A satisfying lay, maybe some blood and a new mask?"

She ignored his words and continued to look out at the balconies below. Sumi pointed a finger at an overly fat man standing near the rail, face paint similar to PG's mask decorating his round face. He stared out at the stadium as if in a trance. His mouth a small _'o.'_

"I wonder how many know that that simple minded garbage is your little brother," tension sparked between them and she watched his shoulders tense for a moment. "Especially since all you do is bring the fat here to get slaughtered. Do you have some kind of lingering hate for your broth—."

"Where did you hear that?" He asked, voice dangerous.

"The third ward was a horrible place, but every ward gets their share of rumors floating around," she shrugged.

He relaxed, smoothing down the lapels of his shirt. "You believe in rumors? We aren't petty humans."

"We're so much more," she said. They _were_ more. More, everything. That included all the bad qualities. "We can offer that simple fool a place among us."

"Let's hypothetically say that he was my brother," PG replied, smartly. "Your actions are still based on an assumption that I don't hate him and have some strange innate urge to protect him by giving him a place with the rest of these… _clowns_."

"No," she shook her head. "My offer is on the assumption that you do," he was quiet for a moment, Sumi wanted to see his face. Perhaps his eyes were widening? She didn't understand all the details or even the nature of their relationship, but she could use it. Along with what she had seen of PG's personality so far. "You haven't killed him because that would be a boring end to things," it wasn't a question. "If he remains with us we can set the stage for the most fantastic of deaths! Imagine the look on his face at the end, what would he think about? The clowns that had taken him in? His brother? Tell me what kind of beautiful expression would he show?"

She was starting to sound like a fanatic in her attempt to convince him. A crazed enthusiast. A side of her that even she didn't know, coming out for the world to see. The side that could only come when her face was hidden behind one of Uta's masks. Was this the inner ghoul?

"What kind of expression…?" He said it slowly, as if taking pleasure in just the thought. His breathing was getting heavier. "What expression can you bring with your games?"

"The possibilities are endless," Sumi bowed slightly. "We are entertainers, after all."

"I see, I see," he said, walking over to her and gingerly touching her mask. She had never before been so glad to have something covering her skin. "How interesting the games you play must be," he was walking frantically back and forth now. His voice rising with excitement and barely restrained glee as if her words had sparked something inside of him. Something that wanted to be released. "What kind of plans do you have?"

She didn't know at the moment, but she couldn't exactly tell him that. "I'm sure No Face will be more than happy to tell you himself if you were to join."

He stopped his pacing then stared at her for a long moment, before closing the distance between them in three quick strides and bending down to place a kiss on her hand. His mask completely off his face. When he looked up at her, Sumi couldn't help but notice that he was a surprisingly handsome man. She could admit that. She was a woman, after all. He had large eyes and thin lips. "My name is Souta, please inform No Face that I'll be in contact and that I'll be here should he need to speak with me."

"Sumi," she took off her own mask. "I'll pass on the good news. I'm sure he'll stop by to personally deliver your new mask very soon."

He stood straight, replacing his mask and bowing.

Sumi watched PG leave, before looking back down at the platforms below her where Uta was currently standing. His head tilted up at her and a plate full of something bloody in his hands.

She grinned.

* * *

"Oh, I forgot to ask how the food was." Sumi said, stretching out onto their shared bed. Uta sat on the floor next to it, sketching a clown mask for their two newest members. They had gone home after the events, changing and slipping out in the middle of dinner. Now that they sat back in HySy, upstairs in their small living quarters, they could have a moment to sit back and relax. Their bags sat forgotten on the kitchen floor. Too lazy to continue their unpacking for the night.

"Good," came the simple response as he licked over his teeth. "Want to taste?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You brought some home?"

"I have some muscle stuck in my teeth," he said, seriously. His tongue trying to get it out.

"No," was her immediate response accompanied by a disgusted grimace. He ignored the utter displeasure on her face, spitting out the bloody muscle into a tissue, before shooting it into the nearby trash.

"You were lucky today," he said, changing the subject.

"I was," she muttered, thinking it over. "We need more background information in the future."

"Was Ganbo even his brother?" Uta asked. He didn't really care much for the guy; he may have had amazing strength, but he was a slow fool. Still, they'd take him in. He'd serve as a good scapegoat or diversion, if nothing else.

"I never found out," she snickered, taking the only pillow for herself. Her hair was still damp from her recent shower, moistening the covers. "He liked my impromptu speech though."

"I'd like to hear it," he said, looking up from his rough sketches.

"I don't think so."

"…You really are stingy," he continued to stare blankly at her. "Are you hungry?"

She immediately shook her head. "Just sleepy."

"You haven't eaten in days."

"Ghouls can go two months without food, Uta," she stated the obvious. He was always munching on something so she seriously considered the thought that perhaps he'd forgotten. "And I don't want to eat whatever new ghoul you have to offer."

She had been on a strict diet of ghoul meat for the past week. It was disgusting and even though she wasn't hungry he still had her eating it. Going out at night to hunt their kin in an attempt to evolve her into an ultimate defense. On some nights when they didn't want to leave the comfort of their abode, he'd force her to eat his own flesh.

"I'll give you the good stuff," he told her and she immediately raised an eyebrow. Already interested in his words. He held up his half empty jar of eyeballs as she sat up with a delighted look in her eyes. Taking two out, before lying back down on her side and crunching away.

"Thanks," she said around a mouthful. "Were you able to arrange a meeting with Itori and her friend?"

"Yes, Nico-san will come by HySy next week," he muttered, shedding his sweater and top as he flopped down on the bed beside her. "And Itori's working in a bar in the fourteenth ward right now. She said to drop by whenever we're free and to bring Renji-kun."

She pushed his side, trying to get him to give her more room on the tiny bed. They'd have to buy a futon or something because he took way too much space, despite being so lean. "Move."

He ignored her, sitting up to examine her thigh. "It's already healed," he said, running a finger over the blackwork tattoo. It had peeled just a few hours after he had finished it.

"Well, I'm a ghoul," she said, easily.

"…Let's do mine," he said, standing up and grabbing a large case filled with tattoo equipment.

"Now?" Sumi complained with a frown. "You're still full, aren't you?"

He was silent for a moment, staring blankly down at his bare arms as if contemplating something. "I'll eat human food then."

"Eh?" Sumi shot up. "Wait, wait, wait. Do you want them that bad?"

"Now's the best time," he said, rapidly typing something on his phone. Was he… ordering food? What a strange sight. "I've stepped down as mediator and I want to open HySy, so I should change my looks. I don't want unnecessary problems."

"There you go again," Sumi muttered. "I don't know if you're patient or whimsical. It's infuriating."

Aloof eyes lingered over her, before he shrugged. "I try."

"That wasn't a compliment!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Here," he tossed her the box of hair dye they bought. Next was a pair of barber shears that she dodged, allowing it to stab into the wall behind her like a dart. She grimaced at the sight. Was he out for blood? Probably. "Cut or dye first?"

"…Cut," she said, grunting as she plucked the embedded scissors out. Uta was already preparing a stool and newspapers in front of their full length mirror after running his head under the tap to wet his hair. He was restless tonight. How unlike him. This was something she thought she'd never see. "…Is something wrong, Uta?"

"No," he tilted his head at her. "…Just trying to be cute."

Sumi let out a bark of laughter. That was just such an… _Uta_ thing to say. She couldn't deny that even if she didn't like being on the receiving end of his games, he did have an amusing way of teasing others. She grinned at him, getting behind and running her hands through his damp hair as she looked around for their new head shaver. He really was cute, not that she'd ever admit that. Even with his multiple piercings and his virile expression, he couldn't change the fact that he had a feminine face. Especially noticeable when he smiled.

"You'd have a better chance at trying to be beautiful," she said, parting his hair to the side. She told him that, but during those moments that she truly took the time to observe him, she'd notice the little things about him. The clean line of his jaw – far too strong and far too angular to be a woman's. The virile set of his shoulders and the lean muscle under his clothing. He couldn't be beautiful. He was a man. In every sense of the word.

"Everything okay?" He asked, catching her eye through the mirror. "You suddenly went quiet."

She shook her head both in answer and to clear her thoughts. "Just thinking."

"…Is that so?"

"Yes," she said in a way that told him he wasn't going to get anything out of her. There was no way she'd tell him her thoughts. Sumi ran her hands through his hair once more. "Make sure to take another shower after this, okay? I don't want your hair all over the bed."

"Alright," he said, sitting completely still as she began cutting layers into his hair. He watched her through the mirror, letting her move his head as she pleased. She had a small grin on her face, despite her initial complaints. Obviously very pleased by the fact that she could finally change his hairstyle.

He could hear music, a bluesy tune that came from downstairs – meaning he had forgotten to turn the player off. He knew that she probably wanted to ask about his future games, but she held her tongue and continued to fix his hair with that concentrated look on her face. He'd tell her in due time. Right now, she needed to evolve into a Kakuja or at least strengthen her Kagune. He needed someone with an ability like hers to watch his back; Koukaku were perfect if he ever needed to buy time. Their sturdy builds were usually hard to penetrate.

When she was done shaving the side of his head, the doorbell rang, signaling that the dozen bowls of ramen he had ordered had finally arrived. Talk about perfect timing.

"Let me get that," she said, heading downstairs to pick up his dozen orders of _glorified shit_. The phrase stuck – it was catchy. An inside joke only between them. Uta watched her disappear, before looking back at the mirror. His blond hair styled into a long undercut. The back was longer than the rest, so that he could tie it up. He felt the shaved part, touching it and trying to get used to the feeling.

"This style looks strange blond," he muttered to air, running his hands through the longer parts as he went to the unused kitchen to run his head under the tap. He could hear Sumi speaking with the delivery boy downstairs. The kid asking if they were having some sort of party, what with all that he had ordered. It couldn't be helped though, since he needed to weaken himself. Even just for a day. Uta snatched a towel from one of their open boxes, walking down the familiar steps of the place that would be his home for years to come.

"Sumi," he called, toweling his hair to a manageable dampness. "Done?"

"Almost," she said, fishing in her pockets to hand the kid a wad of small bills.

"U-Uhm…" the boy stood awkwardly, seeing Uta in all his shirtless glory as he continued to towel his hair.

"Is she short?" He asked the kid who stood frozen in place. Sumi shot a glance at him, running her eyes over his toned body. She wasn't embarrassed. No. She seemed to understand what he was doing and joined his game.

"Of course not, I paid the exact amount. So hurry and put on a shirt," Sumi said, shaking her head and reaching out to run a hand over his bare side. "I thought that was only for my eyes."

"He's a boy though," Uta teased with a nonchalant shrug. He didn't know if the kid was impressed or flustered with how muscularly lean he was. Not like he wanted to find out. He didn't swing that way.

"Th-thank you for choosing Shinko's Ramen, sorry to disturb," there was no blush on his cheeks, only wonder. The boy bowed low then left like a bat out of Hell.

Ah, so it was impressed.

With a hint of embarrassment at what he thought they were doing before he knocked.

What a nice ego boost.

Sumi shut the door, turning to him with an amused grin. She didn't bother continuing with the subject of the boy and instead took it in stride. It was more fun that way. As if it was a daily occurrence between them, it made things seem more natural. Instead she said, "I'm looking forward to seeing you eat all this."

"You're awful," he said. "A complete devil woman."

She waved the comment aside. "Make sure to take another shower after I dye your hair. I don't want to smell it while I'm doing your ink. Oh!" Her grin widened. A mischievous glint in her eyes. "If I mess up I'll be the one to remove your limbs this time."

"I have a feeling that you'll mess up on purpose."

"Of course I won't," she gave him a smile filled with mock innocence. "It's not like I'll suddenly use a bent needle, put too much pressure, or use strange colors. I'd never do such a thing."

He stared at her for one long moment, not responding. Simply because he wasn't really paying attention to her words. Instead, his mind went through the day's events. A lot happened today. But at least they had gotten a lot done amidst all the unplanned events that had transpired. She had questions and he had a lot of explaining to do. By this time tomorrow, they'd have a lot to deal with. Recruiting clowns, making masks, buying more materials, dealing with a few rowdy fourth ward ghouls and hunting their kin for substandard nourishment.

But all that could wait.

Right now, they could take their time with recreating their image. She'd dye his hair, he'd restyle hers. She'd tattoo him and laugh at how he could eat so much human food with a straight face. They could pretend they had all the time in the world because the only thing that mattered right now was the fact that they were at home in HySy.

They could relax.

"Sumi," he called. She was seated on his stool, excitedly taking the covers off the steaming food.

"Hmmm?"

Uta didn't answer right away. He waited until she stopped crinkling her nose at the ramen and looked up at him. He walked behind her, watching her every twitch.

"…Want to get in the tub with me?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, trying to come off as casual as possible. He felt unnaturally calm, like a stillness had taken over and allowed him to do and say whatever he wished. He felt invincible right now. He practically was, anyway. But it seemed different now – things always did when he was around her.

She shot him a straight-faced stare. "Eh?"

"I'm leaving my hair in your hands and your body's in mine. That means we'll be together for a long time, doesn't it?"

"Are these the kinds of things you think about, Uta?" She asked, shooting him a meaningful glance. "Are you some kind of silver tongued undercover perv?"

"Not just your body…" He outright ignored her as his arms wound themselves around her waist, bringing her closer. Her back flush against his chest. "To have fun you need _me_ by your side, right Sumi?"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Is this a roundabout way of saying you need me?"

"I don't need you. I want you. There's a difference."

"How sweet," she gave him a close lipped smile. Her face so close that he couldn't see anything else. But with her beside him, he probably wouldn't be able to see anything even if he tried.

"Other than entertainment and you, I don't have an interest in anything else."

"You mean entertainment and food?"

"That hurts, you know?" He fiddled with her hair. Face as blank as always. "I'm being serious here."

"This is more fun, you mean," she said, easily seeing though his obvious lie. Uta only got serious during one of his elaborate plays. How ironic. "Are you that interested in playing the game of love?"

He shrugged. "We're already on the stage. I'll be your co-star in this game."

Her eyes widened. Wait. Did that mean he really was serious or…? She wanted to sigh in exasperation. Did he have to be so hard to read? When she thought she knew all his sides, he'd all too suddenly show her a new one. Sumi mentally shook her head, she'd get nowhere by thinking endlessly like this. There was only one way to find out.

"Then show me if you have what it takes to make my heart race," she gave him a look filled with challenge.

One that Uta had no intention of backing down from.

He grabbed her chin, forcefully tilting her head up to meet his. Lips hovering above her own. Her weaker state was troublesome and her mouth was a handful, but he didn't hate it. He could use a little more banter in the air. Things would be more fun with her around, he could feel it. She just needed to be able to keep up with the likes of him. A little more training would do the trick.

"Don't ever think you can lie to me. Don't ever think you can get away from me," he deliberately dropped his voice a few octaves lower. "Try and I'll give you a punishment that words can't even describe."

Her eyes widened and with his heightened senses, he could hear her heart stop for a moment, before resuming at triple time. She was barely breathing, her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in a way that made him want to kiss her into submission. Would she attempt to block him with her Kagune if he did? He hoped so. Breaking what was supposed to be an impenetrable defense put him in a good mood.

"Don't say a word," he ordered. "All you have to do is let me make you mine."

But of course that wouldn't blow over smoothly.

Because as he thought, she was interesting. He chose well.

Her eyes narrowed and her Kagune shot out around her arm. A large scaly chomper about to push him away. He grabbed it, before it could take a chunk of his face. Uta squeezed down and held it in place. Both their arms shaking as she tried to break free and he tried to contain her. All the while, making sure to never distance himself from her. That wouldn't do.

"I just said not to try," he teased.

"Tch," Sumi sneered at his proximity. "I couldn't even move you an inch away, huh? You're powerful, Uta. Far too powerful. I hate it."

A sadistic smirk graced his lips. It was unnerving.

"Stay by my side and watch my back. Do that and I'll make you powerful too. This is give and take, Sumi."

"Please," she scoffed, still attempting to do amateur amputation and other kinds of bodily harm to him. "You just want to try playing the game of love. These sudden whimsies of yours are ridiculous."

"You know me well," he brought his face even closer just for the sake of pissing her off. "Let's play together."

* * *

 _A/N: **READ THIS!** __To answer any questions before they're asked. No, PG having a brother is not canon and is more like a theory on Sumi and Uta's part. They don't have enough information and have no presence in the Ghoul Underworld at the moment, so they'll take anything. False or not, is something you'll find out as my story progresses. I'm not sticking to canon precisely, after all. More of PG's - all of the clowns motives will be explained as the story goes on._

 _I'm wrapping up the Past Arc with the next chapter to leave room for development of Uta and Sumi's relationship for present chapters which will face questions about the nature of their relationship, the strange way it started, and all that other good stuff. I didn't want to get too in-depth about their relationship because If I resolved everything in the past then the present would just be a mess of uninteresting._

 ** _Shamless Plug-In Time: A GilgameshXOC for Fate Stay Night will be released soon. More info on my Livejournal. The Direct URL is on my profile. SPECIAL LIVEJOURNAL ONLY CHAPTER SUMMARIES FOR A JESTER'S INK CAN ALSO BE FOUND THERE. They'll be released in August._**

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	10. A Jester's Past - VII

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

Time flew by.

It tended to do that when there was fun to be had and something interesting to do. How brutal. Weeks, months and years passed and as days piled upon days, the clowns grew. Not big, but just enough members to be considered elite – whatever that meant.

Their group became famous in the Ghoul Underworld, but not so much that just anyone heard of them. They were the shadow behind every major incident and had ties in every key organization or society within the Underworld. No matter how strong or how difficult it was to gain membership, they were there. But, they were quiet recently, sick of their usual games and tired of the same reactions. They sat back, doing their day jobs and just waiting for that spark. For that one defining moment that would tell them this is what they'll be sticking their hands into next. _This_ is fun _._

"Uta, I'm back," Sumi called as she stepped inside HySy. To her surprise, there was a human there. He had on a long coat, his loose tie and stubble gave him a scruffy appearance. He gave off the aura of an investigator – not for the CCG, but for the police. "Oh," she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for shopping at HySy."

"Ah," his eyes widened when he caught sight of her and he bowed his head slightly in return. He had a nice smile, the friendly and approachable kind. "I'm just here to pick something up for Itori-chan."

Sumi raised an eyebrow. "Itori? Did she order something?"

"Sumi, welcome back," Uta called in greeting, peeking his head out from behind his partition. He had circle shades on; the kind that covered his eyes and then some. "He says Helter Skelter is doing some kind of collaboration event with these guys from a host club."

Sumi looked over at the man.

So he wasn't an investigator? That explained the nice aura.

Most investigators were such mean and serious people or maybe she just thought that because every investigator she met had tried to kill her at one point. Yeah, that was probably the reason. Sumi eyed the man before her more carefully, taking in the virile set of his shoulders and strong jaw. He was handsome and young. The kind Itori liked. She really was a man eater. But men have always loved her in return, so she couldn't take all the blame when they suddenly found themselves trapped in her elaborate web.

"Event?" She asked. "What kind? What for?"

"It's a masquerade event to promote our newer staff. We're taking in hostesses now and becoming a co-ed place, so as to serve a wider range of clients. Itori-chan has always been popular, so we thought they could learn something from her and she suggested this." the man said, happily. "Oh, I'm Goryuuno by the way, but that's a mouthful. Most people call me Gora."

"Nice to meet you," Sumi replied, politely. "I'm Sumi and yes, that sounds like something Itori would think of."

"I've heard a lot about you from Itori-chan."

"Nothing too bad, I hope," Sumi said as she walked over to Uta and handed him a bag filled with metal bars and earrings. His tattooed hand brushing over hers and tugging at her fingers in thanks, before he silently continued his work. She fiddled with the tie of his hair for a moment, before walking back out to focus on their guest.

"No, of course not," he said, giving her a dazzling smile that would have had other women swooning. She didn't think he was doing it on purpose. Hosts were free with their affections, the flirty type that spread their love wide.

"That's good. Itori can be a bit too chatty and downright airheaded at times, but she's a good person," Sumi has no idea when lying became second nature. When manipulating others into believing they had your trust became a part of how she spoke and carried herself, integrated into her actions like an old habit. "Please take care of her."

"Leave it to me," he said with a smile. Sumi grinned in return. Their human customers were always so interesting. The front she had to put up and the continuous stream of lies she told always left her exhilarated and giddy by the time they left.

"How reassuring," she said in mock appreciation. This man would become food for Itori sooner or later. Perhaps when she ran out of blood or she got tired of looking at his cute face.

"Do you two own this place?" He asked, making small talk and keeping the conversation going. Great people skills.

"Uta's the owner," she told him. "I'm more of his errand runner and cashier, if nothing else."

"Hmm… Is that so?" He mumbled, looking around and eyeing the different displays. "Do you get a lot of customers?"

"We get enough," she shrugged. Sumi wanted to narrow her eyes, but refrained from doing so. What was with the questioning? Was he some kind of undercover dove? As a ghoul, being cautious was just a part of living life. "Usually students that need props or sometimes a few cosplay café's holding events.

"Ah, that makes sense."

"We make enough to live comfortably, though I must admit that we do have some money trouble every now and again. Businesses like ours don't exactly have constant cash flow," she said with a sigh. Adding a touch of human complaint always made things more believable. Humans were always complaining about _something_. Never content, beings of infinite greed. But then again, never ending want could also be used to describe ghouls.

"Do you design masks too?"

"I'm afraid not," she shook her head, looking over at the partition Uta was situated behind. She had no doubt that he was listening in on their conversation. "Uta's good at what he does. I prefer not to intrude on his work unless he asks for my opinion. It's rare, but it does happen."

"What do you do, Sumi-san?" Gora turned his attention away from the masks and back to her. A piercing gaze. "If I may ask."

"It's fine, it's fine," she waved a hand to and fro with an easygoing grin. "I'm a… tailor or is seamstress a better word? Designer?" She shrugged and pointed a finger in Uta's general direction. "I make and design clothes for specific clients, Uta being one of them. He was my very first patron. It's how we met," she gushed girlishly.

"Do you have many clients?"

"A few, though most of my income comes from my work here," she said, piling lies over lies. As if Uta would pay her to do anything. He could wheedle his way so well under her skin to the point of convincing her to do practically anything for him.

"I've actually been thinking about finding a place around here," he said, grinning. "Anything cheap?"

"…Hmm," Sumi tilted her head, pretending to rack her brain. "I can't say. I don't check the ads for such things and I haven't seen any houses or apartments for rent around here."

"Oh," he shrugged, carelessly. "May I ask how the neighborhood is? I heard that a university student went missing a few years back. He supposedly lived around here."

"You know your stuff, huh?" Sumi said, impressed. Just who was this guy? "I actually don't know much about things like that. We tend to keep to ourselves," she pointed in Uta's general direction and made gestures to her arms and neck, trying to specify his nonstandard appearance. "People don't really talk to people like us, unless it's absolutely necessary, y'know?"

He nodded in understanding. "That was insensitive of me, I'm sorry."

"No need to be so formal." She waved a hand, dismissing his words. "That kind of speech makes me nervous."

Gora smiled.

"I'm done," Uta interrupted, appearing from behind his work place and handing Gora a large plastic filled with about twenty uniquely designed eye masks. Had he done all that in the few hours she was away? Uta really was good with his hands.

"Thank you," he bowed slightly. "I'll be going now."

"Yes, thank you for shopping here," Sumi waved as he left. "Come again!"

Uta spoke as the door shut behind the man. "He asked a lot of questions."

"A dove or a police officer, maybe? A lot of people _have_ gone missing around these parts. Like that university kid on the news a few years back," Sumi said, turning to face Uta who was taking out his jar of eyes from its hiding place. It sat at the very back of a tiny refrigerator filled with bottles of water. "Or was he just excessively curious?"

"…He knew Itori," Uta noted. "Probably an undercover dove. She doesn't bother seducing someone she can't extort in the long run."

Sumi's eyes narrowed. "If she met an undercover dove. Doesn't that mean they're onto her?"

"She can handle herself," Uta said, disinterestedly. He sat back on his stool, tinkering away at a new mask.

"Yes, you're right," Sumi muttered. Walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck; leaning over him as she watched him work. The mask he was designing was a creepy one. A full face with a long tip for the nose and four holes. A strap in the back to keep it in place.

"You're always watching me work, Sumi," he remarked, keeping his eyes on the unfinished mask in front of him.

"You're about thirty percent hotter when you work," she said to which he only hummed disinterestedly in response. Seeing him so focused on something was always nice. His face serious and full of concentration, enjoying himself without hurting or teasing anyone. He only showed that kind of face when he was lost in his work. Not that she'd ever tell him that. "Did someone request that?"

"It's mine."

"You don't have a clown mask," she remarked, looking down at the scary piece. "Your masks are always so frightening. It'd be nice if you had a smiley face on for a change."

"…Masks are supposed to be a reflection of something different," Uta exchanged his shades for his work glasses. They had little magnifiers that sat outside the lens, helping him see better and focus on specific areas without having to crane his neck.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're saying that you're always smiling then?"

"On the inside."

"Right," she said, sarcastically. Backing off and grabbing herself a bottle of water. "I don't think anyone wants to see that sadistic smile of yours, Uta."

"Not even you?"

" _Especially_ not me."

"…Then how come you were screaming so loudly when I smiled last n—"

She pressed her hands to his mouth and glared. "Oh, hush."

He bit her and she immediately withdrew her hand, only for him to catch her wrist in a bone crushing grip. He stood and with strong arms roughly pushed and hoisted her onto his desk, standing between her legs. His grip hard enough to bruise. His eyes slightly turned up as he gave her a close lipped smile. Those grins were more frequent when they were alone or when they spoke of the distant past. Things had changed over the years for them. Their relationship just kind of… happened. Popped up out of the blue. There was no significant drama involved, no strange strings that kept them from being together, no denial.

Like beasts, they acted on their urges.

It happened one night and didn't stop.

Perhaps that was the best thing about it.

They didn't talk about their emotions; they showed them. But sometimes things needed to be said. Which was probably what made their relationship vague in a sense. But to them at least, it was clear. It lacked the usual displays of affection between more loving couples which suited eccentric ghouls like them just fine. But what their relationship lacked was made up for in passion. A desire of the moment that was always acted upon no matter the place – when Sumi didn't stop his advances, that is.

It's not like she hated him and he was an easy man to live with. They got along and knew when to leave each other alone. Understanding another's mood was key to any acquaintance. Relationships got stronger over time with or without big and small hurdles. Those were just a bonus that helped move things along and try the armor. Test the waters to see if one would betray the other.

As long as taste and personality lined up then significant events didn't need to occur for two people to be together.

Because love –romantic or otherwise– could be simple.

Dissatisfaction and stubbornness is what complicated things.

She grinned when she caught his feverish stare. His glance that always looked at something aloofly, as if far away was filled with heat. Directed right at her. She couldn't help but see the way he loved in that stare.

Unbridled passion.

He lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he crushed her pelvis to his.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered in her ear, grabbing her face to tilt her head in his direction, forcing her to meet his gaze. His glasses were in the way. She wondered if he could see a close up of her face through those magnifying lenses. "You're supposed to be paying attention to me."

"When am I not?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking the corner of his mouth. His piercing was cold against her lips, probably due to the air-conditioning. Uta donned his usual aloof look, but if she stared hard enough she could see something greedy behind his gaze.

An eye for an eye.

Uta was different though.

Give him an inch and he'd take one of your teeth as well.

He pressed up against her, bringing their bodies closer because apparently that was possible. His hands went up her shirt, quickly pulling the annoying thing off and letting it fall unceremoniously to the ground. He ran his hand up her tattooed back as she let hers creep under his shirt and brush against his taut body. She didn't know when it happened, but his fingers had let her hair fall free from its loose bun.

Uta put his lips on hers, kissing and whispering, "Su—"

He was interrupted by the sound of their door opening.

"Hello?" Nico's voice called, his – err… _her_ heeled boots clicking with each step. "Uta-kun? Sumi-chan? Are you here?" Nico peered behind the partition, eyes widening at the sight of them in such a compromising position. "Oh my."

Uta didn't move back. He stood in front of her exposed body, turning his head to look at Nico with that usual gaze of his. "Nico-san? Did you need something? I'm afraid my hands are full."

"Uta," Sumi bit out, her cheeks flushed.

"I can see that," Nico said, raising an eyebrow and leaving their sight. "I'll be waiting here, don't stop on my account."

Uta moved away once the okama was gone as Sumi put on her shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. He didn't wait for her to finish, already stepping out from his work space to see what Nico needed. "Sumi's shy, can you believe that?! She doesn't want you to hear her moans and kicked me out here."

"I can hear you!" Sumi yelled.

"Oh," Uta said, uncaring. "She's angry."

"One more word and I swear I'll—"

"She gets mad, but she likes it." Uta interrupted.

"Ut—!"

"You two get along as usual," Nico said with a secretive little smile. "I see you two have been doing well. If you ever get married, let me take care of the wedding."

"Ah, excuse me," Uta muttered, ignoring Nico's remark as he took off his glasses. "You're just too dazzling over these lenses, Nico-san."

"Oh," Nico held his cheeks. "You're in a teasing mood today, Uta-kun."

"He always is," Sumi grumbled as she stepped out from Uta's workplace, tying her hair back in its usual style. Her face back to its usual color. "Did you need something, Nico-chi?"

"I did," he said, eyes taking an enigmatic air. "I've met someone interesting or maybe he's troublesome. At this point, I'm not quite sure what he is. It could go either way."

"Troublesome men are usually the most fascinating," Sumi said.

"I suppose you're right," Nico shook his head. "I don't find him handsome though, so perhaps you two might think of a nice stage for him to star in. He's just no good as a man."

"Still interested in Yamori-san?" Uta asked, though he knew the answer.

"I like surrounding myself with good looking men," Nico said, flamboyantly. He pointed at Uta. "Why do you think I joined the Clowns?"

"Sadistic tendencies?" Sumi offered. "That's everyone's reason."

"And what about you?"

Sumi smirked. "I said everyone, didn't I?"

Nico smiled, reaching over to hug her. "You're too cute, Sumi-chan. You should go to Helter Skelter and have a drink with me and Itori-chan tonight. We can go shopping too, but that can wait til morning. We haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Sure," she said. Nico was such a woman. Even more feminine than her. But it suited him. Having a friend like Nico was fun, to say the least. He had good, albeit slightly strange taste. There was never a dull moment when he was around – it was the same when she was in the company of any of the other clowns as well.

"I'll drop her off at Helter Skelter later then," Uta said. "We're going to visit someone after closing."

"Hmmm," Nico tilted his head. "Doesn't this place close at nine? Isn't that a bit too late to go and see someone?"

Uta shrugged. "…We'll be cutting it close, but he's an old friend."

Nico nodded, letting it go. "About what I was saying before, I met a man conducting strange experiments. He's a member of Aogiri and from what I've heard from Itori-chan, he also seems to have ties to the CCG."

Uta continued to stare, his interest piqued.

"His name is Kanou Akihiro."

* * *

"A human whose lost faith in humanity," Sumi muttered, watching the door shut behind Nico. "I've seen many, but this one's a fanatic."

"Interesting, isn't he?" Uta replied. She looked over at him. He was already seated back in his stool, tinkering away at an entirely different mask. It looked like one of those gas masks that she saw people on the television wear.

"What do you plan to do? Need me? It'll be easy to get him to play in our games…" She tilted her head, thinking for a moment. "Wait. He's a member of Aogiri, he's probably already taken part or at least heard of one of our previous performances."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Uta muttered, focusing on his work. "He's one of those obsessive types that would probably love to see ghouls. Their insides, that is."

"I think so too," she pretended to shiver at the thought of such a human. "I'm not interested in humans though. I don't really want to take part in this one."

"Then we'll make the game about ghouls," Uta shrugged. He seemed disinterested, but by the way he was slouching in his seat she could tell that he was trying to hide the sadistic gleam in his bright red eyes. "He's a fanatical doctor that loves experiments, isn't he?"

"Yes," she said, skeptically. "But ho—"

"Let's have Souta set the stage for this one. He's been bored recently," Uta turned to give her a pointed look, meaning that she should call Souta and tell him all about it as soon as possible. "Tell him that I'm looking forward to watching what he comes up with."

"Knowing Souta, he'd probably say…" she muttered, letting the sentence hang. Souta was a pompous windbag _and_ a pervert to say the least. They got along well enough, but the things he said and the way he spoke were far too influenced by his surroundings in the Ghoul Restaurant. Sumi sighed as she dialed his number. The phone ringing once, twice, three times.

"Hello?" Souta's voice rang from the receiver.

"PG," Sumi called, voice like silk. "No Face wants you to set the stage for our next act. We've found someone interesting for you."

"It's about time," he said. "I was getting bored recently."

"It's a human. A ghoul enthusiast. Drop by and we can give you more details or if you're too busy I could go to the seventh ward," she said, doing errands for Uta was such a pain at times. "No Face is looking forward to see what kind of stage you'll set."

There was a moment of silence, before, "…I'll show him the grandest of shows!"

* * *

They were currently heading to Anteiku.

The place usually closed pretty late, since it catered not only to humans, but to ghouls as well. So they had to adjust their schedule a bit, especially since eccentric ghouls with busy schedules –like them- tended to visit at the strangest times. Though it was late, there were still a lot of people out. A few idlers, some university kids bar hopping, workers letting loose, men going around in search of a night of fun. They saw one high school couple getting frisky and debating if they should enter the love hotel across the street. This time was always the best to be out. Most people tended to ignore their presence; they were just another part of the city's daunting nightlife.

Uta stepped inside first, Sumi following behind him. The tiny bell at the top of the door signaling their arrival.

"Welcome!" Yoshimura greeted from the counter. He seemed to be the only one on duty right now.

"Hello," Sumi greeted, peeking out from behind Uta's taller frame. "Is Renji-kun around?"

"He went out to get provisions," Yoshimura said with his usual kind smile.

"Is he still working as a waiter?" Uta asked, looking around. The place actually had a few customers at this time. All humans. They took one look at his frightening appearance, before turning their heads nervously back to their coffee.

Yoshimura shook his head. "We have enough waiters around now and he was scaring the customers with his face."

"I can imagine," Sumi laughed as they took a seat by the window. Yoshimura was quick to serve them coffee. "He's got such a… _stiff_ expression."

"Stiff…? More like harsh," Uta said. "You'd think he was a woman being hit on by a man she doesn't like what with the way he's so tight with words." Sumi laughed again, a quick soft sound. The kind of laugh Uta wanted – had cut short in all sorts of ways.

"He should be back any minute now," Yoshimura told them. "Are you two in a rush?"

"We can wait," Uta said, looking around him. There was a human couple in the corner, two women animatedly talking in the middle of the room, a mother and her daughter eating cake, and a lone boy with dark hair. He was reading something, ignoring the world around him. "You've actually got customers this late at night. Your coffee is amazing, Yoshimura-san."

"Thank you," Yoshimura said with a smile. "But I like to think they come here for the peaceful atmosphere."

"You're right. This place is relaxing," Sumi said, drinking coffee. "How's everyone doing, Yoshimura-san?"

"Touka is in her second year of high school now. Hinami is also growing taller each time I see her and," Yoshimura said, proudly. "Kaya and Enji are getting along much better these days. Much like Uta-san and Renji-kun back in the day."

"They grew up then too," Uta relaxed in his seat and took a sip of coffee. "You have a knack for changing people."

"Too bad he didn't try to change you, huh?" Sumi said, looking pointedly at Uta. "You'd probably enjoy his attempts."

He shook his head. "I'm too far gone."

"You have Sumi-san to keep an eye on you," Yoshimura said with that perpetual grin. "You should be fine."

"So, I'm the one with the problem on my hands," Sumi frowned.

"At least I give you something to do with your time," Uta said, amusedly.

Sumi opened her mouth to reply only for the door to open again, Renji stepping in. He was dressed in all black, holding a large suitcase. Sumi's nostrils flared, he smelt of blood and soap. Not a pleasant combination, but walking around smelling of blood wasn't really something he could just do. He was a food runner now. She had to admit that it suited him much better than being a waiter. It always amused Uta to see him in his uniform, pouring coffee with a blank stare. Renji caught sight of them, handing the case over to Yoshimura who disappeared up a flight of steps, before walking over.

"Renji-kun," Uta called. "We came to visit."

"… I can see that," he muttered, before falling back into silence.

"Still as quiet as ever," he said with a small grin.

"You just talk too much, Uta," Sumi told him. It was true. He did tend to talk and continuously stick in his teasing remarks whenever the opportunity presented itself. He didn't look it, but he was the type that liked the sound of his own voice.

"Really?" He asked, full of mock innocence. "Well, that's alright, isn't it? We dropped by to ask you a few questions, Renji-kun," he gestured with a finger around them. "Can we move to a more private place?"

They were brought to the staff break room in the back. A small place, usually where the ghouls ate their meals. Two couches and a table in the middle, a television to the side and a few bookshelves and plants. It had a cozy atmosphere. The kind of place one would spend a leisure afternoon reading in. There were coffee mugs on the table, evidence that someone had forgotten to clean up. Uta took a seat on the couch, spreading his arms across the back. Sumi sat beside him, letting his hand absent mindedly fiddle with her hair.

"Did you forget to clean up, Renji-kun?" Uta teased, gesturing with his head toward the empty cups.

"No," came the short response as he took a seat across from them, eyes lingering on the mugs for a moment.

"We've been having problems with undercover doves recently," Uta started, cutting the small talk and getting down to business. "There's a binge eater, Kamishiro Rize, in the eleventh ward and they're trying to find out which ward she initially came from. Even Itori's trying to get information. You know anything?"

"I don't," he said, narrowing his eyes at the thought of a binge eater.

"Careful then," Uta said, leaning back. "The twentieth is a tempting place to be. Big and peaceful. No one to bother you."

"Though we're still not sure if Gora was a dove," Sumi mumbled, looking at Uta. "He could be a police investigator. We've had a lot of people disappear in our neighborhood."

"It can't be helped," he shrugged. "It's an old feeding ground."

"I thought you two controlled that particular area," Renji spoke up, finally talking in full sentences. "Would ghouls dare invade your turf?"

"They've gotten ballsy," Sumi grimaced. "I'm sick of eating ghouls already."

Uta shot her a look, taking off his shades. "You're sick of eating me?" He asked, suggestively.

She shot him a stern glance. Her voice a warning. "Uta."

"We get rid of them, but human casualties are inevitable," Uta told Renji, before Sumi decided to reprimand him. Since they moved there, disappearances and killings in their area went down. The CCG or even the police must've noticed something like that and could've sent Gora to investigate or maybe he was just overthinking things. Whatever the case, it was good to err on the side of caution. "It's not our job to protect the humans, so it doesn't really matter. I just don't like others thinking they can share my living space."

"More and more ghouls have been coming by this ward," Sumi muttered, giving Renji a pointed stare. "Something happening?"

"I think they like the fact that it's large," Renji replied.

"…Hmm," Uta leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. "Could you let us know if anything out of the ordinary happens?"

"Sure," he said, closing his eyes. "I'll tell Yoshimura-san too."

"Thank you," he said, politely. "Are you still doing something, Renji-kun?"

"…No."

"Let's go to Helter Skelter then," Uta suggested. "I'm going to bring Sumi there anyway. It would be a shame to go home just because they want her over for a girl's night… and morning too. I'll have the bed to myself, it seems."

"Happy?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"You don't have to bring me," Sumi told him. "Why not stay here with Renji-kun? Or you should visit the seventh ward, haven't they been pestering you to sit in on another show recently? It'll be a good time to discuss things with _him_ too."

Uta ignored her words, his focus completely on Renji. "Want to go?"

Renji nodded.

* * *

 _A/N: And that wraps up the Past Arc. We're going back to present chapters and jumping into plot. **I made a wordpress**. I migrated from LJ, so please just visit that instead. It's already up and running. **I moved there so people can just follow it via email,** that way everyone knows when I release things instead of having to guess. **THE DIRECT URL IS ON MY PROFILE.**_

 _ **I RELEASED AJI SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTERS ON MY WORDPRESS!**_

 _..._

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	11. A Jester, Hosting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

 _Snap._

The whip styled Quinque that lashed out at them was blocked easily by Sumi's arm. The appendage coated in a tortoise like Kagune, blocking the attack before the dove could wrap it around Uta's head. The scaly appearance was visible in the dark alley and when Sumi saw their opponents' eyes widen, she knew that they recognized just who they were dealing with. Before the dove could pull back the whip, Sumi transformed her Kagune into its pincer like state and used it to snap the thin Quinque into multiple pieces. Sumi may not have been able to achieve Kakuja, but she had mastered her Kagune like an art form. Kakuja was something that didn't awaken in many ghouls, so she wasn't too heartbroken over the fact that it didn't in her. Besides, a ghoul that mastered their Kagune was a fearsome opponent. Even more so against what looked to be newbie doves.

Well, with or without a mutation, she had already served her purpose.

The one reason Uta needed her back then and even now.

That was to buy time through distraction.

Because with her defense and Uta's powerful onslaught of quick attacks. No one – not many stood a chance.

When the dove landed on a crouch before them, he was glaring. His eyes only on Sumi. What a foolish mistake. In the next moment, Uta was behind him with his hands popping out from the back of his head. His blood was on the ground, eyes bulging. His mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes rolled around, still alive for a moment. The no name's doves' brain probably registering just how fucked he was right now, but that was only for a second because when Uta tore his hands out, the dove fell to a heap on the ground. A gory mess. His face no longer recognizable. Blood spraying out from his head as pieces of his brain lopped onto the concrete floor. They were both completely stained by the dark color.

Sumi looked to the entrance of the alley where the other dove was. Uta had taken care of the sword wielder while Sumi stalled the already dead one before her. The dove by the alley was a woman, her neck bent at a sick angle and both of her arms sitting a few feet away from her body. She grimaced at the strong scent permeating the air. This would definitely attract other ghouls. The ballsy kind and the kind that were so hungry they just didn't care about invading the feeding ground of the fourth ward's previous leader.

What fools.

Uta was a mediator once known for his brutality. But many must've forgotten that. It _was_ years ago, after all.

"You covered me too," Sumi complained, shaking her hands to rid it of blood. "And you're even more soaked now, Uta."

"At least we got a good meal," he sloppily licked at his fingers. "Human. I wasn't expecting such a huge feast."

"It's alright to binge every now and then," Sumi said, bending down to examine the man's face that Uta had completely wrecked. It wasn't even a face anymore. Just a bloody, gaping open wound. "We should hurry. Other ghouls are probably on their way and if CCG bodies are found anywhere near us we'll have a problem on our hands."

"Eat what you want then," he said, crouching. "We can leave the scraps for the other ghouls. Let's just get rid of their belongings," Sumi looked around, trying to think of a place to put them. He noticed when she found none because she turned back to him silently asking for any ideas. "Or we can leave them. This is the fourth ward, after all. People dying isn't anything new. These guys were newbies too," he motioned to their weapons. They were the mass produced kind. "Average Quinque."

"I suppose you're right," she kicked the man's head. At least, what was left of it. "These two won't be missed."

"Feeling guilty?" He asked, munching away.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No."

"Too bad," he said around a mouthful of flesh. Uta looked up at the ever darkening sky. "I'd like to see a guilty expression on your face, something like that is nice every once in a while."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And I'd like to see you not get blood stains on your clothes while eating. You're such a messy eater, Uta. I work hard on those clothes."

"You get blood on my masks," he countered.

"I can easily wipe that off though."

"Please don't bother with the small details, Sumi-san," he said overly politely. "Eat and enjoy your meal."

She was about to retort when they heard the sound of rushed steps. Their heads snapped up to see a ghoul standing by the entrance of the dark alley. An elementary school kid, judging by the uniform and tiny stature. There were tears in his eyes as he stared at the carnage. His pupils were dilated and his mouth dripped with drool. He was hungry. Hungry and fighting the urge to eat. How pitiful. Kids that lived dual lives nowadays were so hard to deal with. Sumi stood slowly, so as not to scare the boy off.

"Where are your parents?" She asked. When the boy didn't answer she just waved a hand and gestured to the body at his feet. "Hungry? He's all yours."

He hesitated for a moment, but once his hunger took over his senses all doubt left him and he immediately began chewing at a famished pace. He ate loudly without a care for those around him. Hunger was such a terrible thing for ghouls like them. But if he continued to eat like that he'd be caught by someone one day and that wouldn't be pretty. He should move to a different ward. He was still young. Someone might take him in. Sumi sighed, breaking off a few of the smaller bones and crushing them in her mouth.

"I'm done," Uta said after a while, standing and stuffing his hands in his pockets. She stood as well, looking over at the boy still eating. Uta walked over to the kid, crouching down so that they were face to face. "You can't live eating scraps forever."

The boy looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"Don't make him cry, Uta," Sumi said, walking over and wiping her hands on her clothes. No longer caring about their state. She was already soaked in blood anyway. It was a good thing that they were close to home and that it was getting darker. She didn't want to have to deal with anymore unnecessary trouble just because Uta couldn't wait to eat.

"I'm not," he told her, getting back up to clear her face of blood with his fingers. He only ended up spreading it though. "Can't you eat properly, Sumi?"

"I do eat properly!" She argued as he continued to wipe at her face. "All this blood was your fault."

"…Did you have fun?" He asked, leaning down so that his face hovered over hers. "You were worrying over what I've been thinking again."

Sumi frowned. It wasn't fair when he did things like this. "I did. It took my mind off things."

He replaced his sunglasses on his nose and turned to the boy. "Go home before others come. Take the backstreets and don't show yourself to anyone."

The boy nodded hesitantly, silent as ever.

No matter how interesting it would be to have a kid around, they couldn't have that. They were a bother and tended to mess things up. Plus, kids like this would die quickly. They weren't responsible for brats wandering in a ward like this. It was every ghoul for himself, unless otherwise agreed upon.

"Let's go," Uta said, leading the way back.

The boy only stared after them until they were no longer in sight.

* * *

It was almost midnight, HySy ArtMask Studio had long closed. The streets were silent and the trains had already stopped running. People were in the comfort of their homes, enjoying the silent night. Ghouls around the area knew better than to disturb the mask maker at such a time and there was no way humans would ever rob them. Uta's appearance alone was enough to scare even the bravest of civilians. Besides, it was unusual for anyone to suddenly drop by during off hours. Not even the clowns did such a thing. But even though it was the time for slumber and dreams, lights were still on in HySy. Not like anyone outside could see them though. They had thick curtains and heavily tinted windows.

Sumi sat on the shop's checkered floor, leaning against Uta's stool with a mug of coffee in her hands. The man was currently hard at work on Kaneki's and some other ghoul's mask. Both fresh from a much needed shower and in their sleep attire. Sumi was letting their blood stained clothes soak in soapy water for the time being, hoping she could get the red out.

"He was such a pitiful boy," Sumi mumbled, talking about the boy they had just encountered. "He won't last long. If it were Nico-chi, he'd probably bring him to a nice home."

"A shame it wasn't," Uta said, absentmindedly. He picked up the dark mask, examining it in the light. The pleasant smell of Sumi's coffee wafted up to his nose, tempting him and making him crave. "Are those the beans Yoshimura-san gave us?"

"They are," she took a sip of the hot drink. Coffee calmed her – made her sleepy. How ironic. "They're good. You want some?"

He nodded.

Sumi got up to pour him a mug, placing it on the coaster on his desk as he continued to work. He drowned out the rest of the world, focusing only on the task before him. A hand distractedly reaching out for the mug and bringing it to his lips. She watched his every move closely. From the way he took a small sip to the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His pale skin looking even whiter under the light. Uta turned to her, a questioning look on his face.

"You'll burn a hole through me, Sumi," he said, tilting his head up at her.

She ignored his words. "How's the coffee?"

"…Mmm," he took another sip. "Good."

"Yoshimura-san gave us a nice present," she said, happily. Sumi reached out, running her hands across his cheeks and through his hair. She tilted his head a bit more and leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips. His piercing was cold against her skin. "Will you be coming to bed tonight?"

He continued to sit, unmoving. "Do you want me to?"

"Always," she muttered. "Don't forget that we have an auction tomorrow evening. It's best to rest up. The Madams are aggravating people. I'm afraid your patience will slip if you lack sleep."

"These auctions always get bloody," he told her, running his tongue across her lips for a quick taste and putting down his mug. "That side of me will be satisfied without me having to lift a single finger. Besides, the auction is in the evening. I can sleep in the afternoon."

"Are you excited? Do you think something interesting will happen?"

"We can always find something interesting in an auction. Though I'll have to look at the merchandise first."

"And if nothing catches your eye?"

"Then I'll look to the buyers."

She shrugged, moving away. "I'll leave you to your devices then, Uta."

He grabbed her wrist, before she pulled away from him completely and with a rough tug had her close again. His grip would've left a bruise had she been less resilient. In fact, his clutch hurt even with her tough skin. His fingers were iron bars, strong enough to break bone and having those tough appendages wrapped around her wrist made her ache. But she didn't tell him to let go. She never would. He harshly pulled one more time, forcing her to sit in his lap. She had a hard time balancing and both of them almost toppled over.

"Careful now," he said, wrapping his arms around her to get her to stay still. "Stay here for a while."

"Uta."

"Are you tired?" He asked, noticing the stiffness in her shoulders. Attentive as usual. "Sit here and talk for a little longer."

They didn't really get the chance to do much even though today was the anniversary of their meeting. They'd come so far from him just trying to kill her for not wanting to work under him. It was easy to get sentimental on days like these. Their memories spinning around them like the shadows of a revolving lantern. They had wasted the day away on work, they had to make up for their lack of time spent together now. Uta knew she wouldn't be able to resist anyway. Not when he was the one asking. He bet that Enji would have loved to see this part of their relationship.

She shot him a dubious look, before looking at the mask he was so busily tinkering away at. Starting the conversation off with something light. "This is a bit scary."

"Perfect for a ghoul," he said, reaching over to continue his work. Somehow able to balance both of them on the small stool. "You like it?"

She nodded, shooting a quick glance at Kaneki's mask that Uta had put aside. "Whose it for?"

"Miranda."

"Oh," Sumi looked up at him. "She's PG's friend right? The one we saw at the Ghoul Restaurant last time?"

He nodded, pausing for a moment before speaking. "PG outdid himself this time."

"Permanently incapacitating Kamishiro Rize was impressive enough," Sumi said, resting her head in the crook of his neck and curling herself around him. "But I'm afraid that he's made quite the monster."

"…He's amusing."

If he meant Kaneki or PG, she didn't know. But knowing him, it was probably both.

"Roma's been saying that she's been bored recently and wants to meet our latest project. That is, if he does something interesting," she told him, filling him in on the relationships of the clowns at the moment. He was busy with masks and never really cared for such things, so she was usually the one to tell him during instants of momentary peace. "While Itori told me that PG was rather annoyed by Nico-chi."

"It's bad to gossip, Sumi," he lightly scolded, but listened anyway.

"PG wants Nico-chi to be a more active member of the clowns, but Nico-chi's always obsessed with others."

"We can't force Nico-san to play with us," he said. "Besides, grouping up all the time isn't like us. These occasional auctions seem to be the only steady thing that brings at least three or four of us together."

"Don't you only participate to make sure none of the others die? They're too reckless," she smiled. "You're such a team player, Uta. Always knowing when it's time to attack and when it's time to retreat."

"Our power is limited, I don't want our numbers to dwindle," he said. Though he was the founder of the clowns, he wasn't exactly their leader. He never ordered anyone. Everyone was usually off doing their own thing, sharing information when they couldn't find anything interesting to do with it. "And we show exceptional teamwork when we're all together. It's hard to find others that think like us."

"Hmmm… I think I'd get annoyed if I had to spend every day with Roma though. Ah! But PG seems like he wants Ganbo-san to die. Always has. I still don't know the relationship between them or if they even have one," she moved away, so that she could properly look up at his face. "I should ask Itori."

"Itori-san wouldn't know. If she did then she would've told you already. She likes to talk."

"Reminds me of someone."

He had a small grin on his face. "Who could that be?"

"Who knows?" She said, vaguely. "Oh! Maybe PG will get rid of Ganbo-san in this new game. I wonder how he'll do it."

"A dove will most likely kill him," he said, easily. Ganbo was different from the rest of them or perhaps _simple_ was the proper term. He'd die an unexciting death. "He's careless that way."

"I think he'll break their Quinque easily though."

"Someone like him can't handle surprise attacks or diverse tactics. He was a good addition while he lasted though, brute strength is good sometimes," Uta said, wondering if what he did could be considered brute strength as well. He tore apart enemies with his bare hands, but he was also fast and knew how to dodge and block, so maybe there was a different term. One he couldn't be bothered to think about at the moment as he let his hand stroke Sumi's leg.

"If you say so," she shrugged, ignoring –or at least trying to- his hand that had begun rubbing circles on her thigh. Slowly making its way to more intimate places.

"You don't trust me?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Of course not."

Blunt nails dug into her skin as he leaned over and kissed her with a force that had them toppling over. Her head met harshly with the floor, her arm hitting his table with a resounding _thud_ that echoed throughout the otherwise silent shop. Some of his things clattered on the floor by their side. His stool had also fallen to the ground, but it went ignored as he hovered above her. One hand inside her shirt, giving her breast a rough squeeze. The other was hitching one of her legs up his hip.

"…Uta," she called, a breathy whisper. "Not tonight."

"Then when?" He asked, moving down and rubbing his already hard member against her. The fabric between her skin and his was an uncomfortable barrier. She was like putty in his demanding hands – might as well have been. She saw him eye the sturdy cord that sat on his table. One that her wrists had an adequate time of acquainting themselves with during long nights of entertainment. "Hmm, Sumi?"

She reached up and ran her hands over his tattooed body.

She didn't know how to answer that.

So, she didn't.

"Not gonna answer?" He said, leaning down and catching her eye. "That's alright too. I know how to make you scream."

"Wait a second," she held up a hand.

He pinned it down. "I'm not waiting," he leaned down just a tad closer. "And that's not what I want to hear. I want to hear 'more'. More, more, _more._ "

"You're surprisingly cocky, Uta," she furrowed her brows. Uta smiled down at her in his usual way. Lips upturned and his mouth closed. Cute, sadistic and menacing all rolled into one. How that was possible, not even she knew.

"You should wear heels at home," he told her, releasing her hand and running it up her thigh that was hitched up on his hip. "Heels pressed against my back sounds exciting. Some stockings sound nice too, but bare is still the best."

"Uta, your leg fetish is showing," she said, pushing him away slightly. He didn't budge.

"Your hands are nice too though and your hair. Does that mean I have multiple fetishes?" He asked, getting closer. Because apparently that was possible. "Or maybe just one for you?"

She laughed at his teasing and his expert avoidance of the subject. "That was sickeningly sweet. Do you have a fever?"

"Just trying to get on your good side."

"Please don't involve me in your vile fantasies."

"Then who should I be sleeping with in my fantasies?"

Sumi opened her mouth to retort then closed it again, tilting her head as she properly thought over the remark. He watched her in amusement and when her eyes sparked with found answer, he leaned down and bit into her shoulder. Hard enough to draw blood. Gentle enough to still turn her on. Forceful, that's what he was. Absolutely perfect. His hands roughly explored her body as he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for the food."

* * *

The Auction Hall looked more like an opera house. A large stage with dozens of seats below, the walls surrounding them were lined with booths. Red drapery and dark wood made up the entire room, giving it a classy feel. The only lights were on stage, all occupants of the room donning masks. Most were ones Sumi had seen Uta make. The attendees were dressed in fine dresses and suits – as pompous as she remembered. Slaves holding gory snacks walked up and down the walkways between seats, serving them to anyone hungry.

Sumi stood backstage, adjusting Uta's coat as he put on his mask. Roma and Itori were with them today. Roma and Uta would be in charge of hosting, while she and Itori would watch and bring the captives out. She stepped back once she finished and started to adjust her own clothes.

"Did you check the merchandise?" She asked. "Anything catch your eye?"

"…No," he muttered. "One of the Madams have though."

"Hmmm…?"

"Once half of the humans have been sold off, go up with Itori. PG should come find you."

Sumi sighed loudly. "I hate your last minute changes."

He was smirking behind his mask, she just knew it.

Sumi watched him disappear onto the stage, meaning they had to get this show on the road. He was interested in one of the Madams? That didn't sound good. The clowns were known troublemakers, but getting on the bad side of one of the Madam's would be bothersome. Not that Uta cared. She stood there for a moment, waiting to hear his voice. His whole personality changed when he was behind that mask. No. Change wasn't the right word. More like the side that he controlled and carefully repressed came to the surface.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" She heard Uta's voice ring out over the microphone, followed by Roma's bubbly one as they introduced their group. "We, the clowns will once again be your hosts for this fine evening! Please sit back and allow us to enterta—"

She didn't stay to listen to the rest of their theatrics and instead made her way down a hidden staircase. It led to a basement where the merchandise was drugged and kept in chains. The humans were washed up and changed into more suitable attire, before being forced down here. Itori was there with a whip in her hands, guarding the humans and at the ready to order the guards to bring them out when called. An amused smirk on her face as she watched the other unimportant ghouls around her squirm in lust. All staring at her revealing outfit. She could pull it off well.

"That outfit looks good on you," Sumi said, walking up to her.

"Doesn't it~? Thank you!" Itori replied, giving her a happy smile.

"I had fun making it," she said, grinning.

"You're always making such nice things," she said, placing a hand on her chin in thought. "How do you find the time to do it? Uta might throw a tantrum if you ignore him too much."

"Is he a kid?" She raised an eyebrow. "Besides, he has his own work to do."

"How are you two recently? You two haven't dropped by Helter Skelter in over a month! I'll be heartbroken if my number one pair is avoiding me or worse, fighting!"

"Our relationship is perfectly fine and healthy, Itori. He does whatever he wants," Sumi shrugged. "But I don't hate that."

"Whatever he wants? You mean, things like keeping you up at night?" Itori squealed, getting excited all by herself. "Details, please!"

"Not a chance," Sumi instantly rejected.

"You never tell me anything," Itori pouted, but immediately bounced back with another question. "Hey, hey, what kind of lover is U-chan?"

Sumi raised an eyebrow. "Like I'd answer that."

Itori put her hand over her heart. "Answer this and I'll never pry again."

"Liar."

She gasped. "Why, I'd never."

"Don't play innocent."

"Do I need to say please and beg?" Itori said with a smirk, her bubbly voice echoing around the confined basement. "Or do I need to start giving out your number to random hosts? I wonder how Uta would react."

Sumi shuddered at the thought. Itori was joking, that she knew well. It was an empty threat – if it could even be called a threat. But still, the thought of something like that happening wasn't exactly a nice one. Why had she given Itori her email again? She didn't even know. What a stupid move. There was no escaping Itori. It was answer or she would do something to make you. Sumi had gotten skilled at deflecting her questions, but sidestepping Itori's curiosity was an _unmasterable_ art.

"Even though I know you're joking, I…" Sumi tried to find the words. "Advise against that idea."

"Hmmm…" Itori put a finger on her chin as she thought. "That means… Uta's a jealous lover then?" Itori sighed dreamily, purposely being dramatic. "Dominant, possessive types make my heart race."

Sumi shook her head in exasperation at the amused smile on Itori's face. "If I had to put it into words then I'd say…" Sumi paused for a moment to think as Itori squirmed in anticipation for her answer. "Aggressive, but considerate."

Itori let out a squeal that she ignored. Instead, Sumi let her eyes wander. The humans were all asleep or as well as. Blissful faces. Ignorant of what awaited them. "Oh," Sumi recalled. "Uta wants us upstairs once half of these guys are gone."

"Did he say why?" Itori asked. "It's unusual for him to suddenly change our plans."

She shrugged. "Something interesting."

Their heads snapped up when they heard a scream.

Ah.

So that was why.

* * *

 _A/N: Keep track of characters that show up in these chapters and even their past. They'll be back._ ** _I released a GilgameshXOC, a SebastianXOC, and an UndertakerXOC._** _ **This fic will only be updated once a month due to college.**_ _Please visit my wordpress for important story announcements._

 _..._

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	12. A Jester, Macabre

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toukyou Kushu/Tokyo Ghoul_

* * *

 _A Jester, Macabre_

…

Itori and Sumi ran topside, going through a door that led them to a vacant booth. They looked down at what was happening below and there on the stage was a human woman bleeding to death. Her eyes bulging and her mouth open in a silent scream. Blood and saliva ran down her mouth, dripping on the crimson fin shaped Bikaku Kagune that was stabbed right through her bellybutton and throat. Blood didn't spill over, it only oozed slowly – beautifully. Uta and Roma were still on stage, loosely holding onto their microphones as everyone else quieted down at the sudden display of violence.

The silence around the stage was deafening.

Thankfully, the clowns were excellent icebreakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Ghouls and pets! Cannibals and fools! Please allow me to point your attention to this rare sight now on stage," Uta spoke into the microphone. "It seems someone doesn't quite approve of what we were selling."

His voice was jovial and business like – he had the tone of a ringmaster about to proudly present the next attraction. Couple that with natural charisma and Uta was a force to be reckoned with. He could make someone eat dirt and they'd thank him for it, as if his bidding was gospel. He made a snake like hand gesture, and with a gloved hand, pointed at the heavy set woman that had just killed one of their wares. His fingers were slinky, his actions filled with a refined grace. Uta demanded attention. It was no wonder the Madam's liked the way the clowns hosted auctions.

He was eye catching.

Sumi's personal mannequin.

"She disapproves, hmm… I wonder why," Uta continued, his voice was filled with mystery. "Why, I wonder?"

Just then, Roma threw a hand up, stealing the attention of the silent crowd. Her bubbly voice resounding over the microphone. "Shall we ask her?"

Now Sumi knew why Uta had them come up. It seems their next project was already here. Sumi ran her eyes over the crowd, silently noting that Itori went to sit in some random unoccupied seat – just another spectator. Itori would move when the time was right. The rest of the crowd was silent as Sumi brought her eyes back to the stage where her two companions were apparently waiting for a reply.

"Ask!" Sumi yelled, as everyone turned to look at her. She only smirked, staring right at the ghoul that had committed the _crime_. The woman was shaking, eyes darting around. Her entire body screamed panic.

"ASK!" Another yell came from somewhere behind her and Sumi recognized the voice as PG's.

Soon enough the entire hall was erupting into a cheer, demanding that they interrogate her. "What the crowd wants, we give," Roma whirled around, looking right at the ghoul on stage. She had her Kagune wrapped around her defensively. "After all, we live to please the crowd, ne~?"

"Why did you kill her—" Uta asked, walking toward the edge of the stage. "—Madam Doe?"

"I procured her from the second ward's brothel owned by Madam Riss," Madam Doe said loud enough for everyone to hear. "She was to be my new toy, my new experiment, my little baby. Yet, I found her here."

Uta didn't seem to care that she was accusing them of theft. These weren't his wares anyway. "Is that a problem? Toys are always found here. It doesn't give you the right to destroy them. This is a place for the lost to find new homes."

What a pretty description. Even he almost believed it.

"You should've kept a better eye on her," Roma said into the mic, before she laughed out loud. Mocking and cold.

"I was doing her a favor," Madam Doe said, shooting them a look. She removed her half Venetian mask to expose long lashes and a round face neither beautiful, nor ugly. "I don't want my toys in the hands of others."

"Yes," a random voice from the audience suddenly yelled out. "I would imagine you wouldn't. You _do_ take rather special care of your toys. I've always found that quite strange."

"He's right!" Another voice spoke up in agreement. "Why is that?"

"Answer us, Madam Doe!"

Madam Doe swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. "Human life is precious."

"And what of other lives?" Roma interrupted with a mischievous grin.

"All life is precious," she amended, looking around her and toward a few of the other Madams that just stood there with little smiles on their faces. Carefree and sadistic. They obviously had no intention of helping her out of this. She was on her own, whether she liked it or not.

"Oh," Uta walked closer to the edge of the stage, his head tilted as he stared at Madam Doe behind his mask. Sumi had long ago noticed that Uta had selective hearing. At times, he chose to ignore a few words – purposely disregarded a sentence here and there all in the name of _fun_. This was one of those times. "Did I hear that correctly?" Uta turned to the crowd. His free arm spread wide. "Rejoice ladies and gents! For we, the Pierrots, have found something far more interesting than this human! We are proud to present a human sympathizer!"

Madam Doe's eyes widened just as a whisper spread throughout the crowd.

The influence of a ringmaster was truly astounding.

"Now," Uta's voice bordered on theatrical. "The bidding starts at twenty thousand!"

With her hands shaking in barely restrained fury, Madam Doe lashed out with her Kagune. The Bikaku moving around her in a flurry of protective red. Bikaku's were a pain to deal with and Madam Doe apparently knew that, as her eyes narrowed just daring someone to grab her. Her Kagune smashed at the floor, cracking it and making a sea of terror erupt through the more cowardly ghouls that had only come to this auction for the show. It was easy to tell which ones were personally invited by the Madams and which ones were just tag-alongs that had heard about the auction through word of mouth.

Uta though didn't seem to care about her grand display of power. The spectacle bored him, so he continued speaking into the mic, accepting bids here and there. "We have an opening bid of twenty thousand by number 58. Can I get thirty?"

The clowns already knew what to do without Uta having to say a thing. It was time to subdue. PG, like the good member of the Ghoul Restaurant that he was watched from the sidelines as Itori and Sumi made their way toward Madam Doe. Sumi distracted her by jumping around and dodging. Doing graceful acrobatics fit for a circus with only Uta and Roma's voices ringing in the background. She coated her arms with her Kagune whenever Madam Doe got too close for comfort. Itori stood off to the side with a smirk on her face as she lashed out with a whip whenever Madam Doe presented an opening for her to exploit. Eventually, Madam noticed the simple tactic and directed her Kagune right at Itori.

"DIIIE!" She yelled, her tail like Kagune moved with intense speed, aiming right for Itori's head.

 _Clang._

Madam Doe's eyes widened, before she snarled in fury.

In front of her, Sumi stood with her Kagune out, completely blocking the attack. The best defense. It was the whole reason Uta sought her out in the first place. It seemed that her Koukaku never got a break during impromptu plays like these.

Sumi's heart pounded in her ears and she couldn't help the self-satisfied smile she got at the thrill of it all. Uta was rubbing off on her. The beak of her turtle Koukaku had the opposing Bikaku in a vice grip, slowly chomping down and attempting to break it. They stayed like that for a good minute, staring each other down as their Kagune shook in a battle of perfect defense and balanced offense. Itori's laughter tinkled in the background as she used her whip to latch onto a railing above them, hauling herself up to a vacant second floor booth.

"Keep her still for a while, Turtle," Itori said.

"Yea," Sumi applied more force, not letting Madam Doe's Kagune go and at the same time trying to perform amateur amputation on it.

"I won't go down so easily, you foolish woman!" Madam Doe yelled.

Sumi took that moment of her blind rage to chomp down on her Kagune and rip it in two. Madam Doe let out a painful, blood curdling scream, but just as Sumi ground down the bloody tail, another tail grew from her back and with blinding speed, made a move to stab Sumi's face. Sumi's eyes widened and her Kagune moved to try and protect her. The beak disappeared and in a split second it became an unsteady shell that protected her from the sudden assault, but didn't stop her from being pushed back and going clean through the Auction Hall's wall.

From above them, PG smiled at the show and in the midst of all the chaos and distraction that Sumi provided, he stood up and threw a chair at a chandelier directly above Madam Doe who was still writhing in agony as her first tail that had been broken off slowly regenerated. But by the time she looked up to notice the sharp piece of metal about to fall on her it was already too late. The first of her body to be hit was her eye. Stabbed by a pointed piece of metal that made splendid decoration – and apparently a splendid weapon as well.

With a sickening crunch, her bones were crushed and her legs gave out as she was completely crushed by the large chandelier. Blood spilled over and created a crimson puddle right below the stage where a spotlight was suddenly turned on.

"And the winner goes to number 92 for seven hundred thousand!" Uta's voice rang out as he gestured toward the bloody remains. "Thank you and congratulations!"

The crowd immediately erupted into cheers and loud applause.

People yelled compliments and voiced their mirth at such a wonderful show birthed from an awry situation. Their cries of vigor didn't end. Not even when the chandelier moved, indicating that Madam Doe was slowly recuperating and not even when Itori suddenly made her way toward the mess and carelessly dragged Madam Doe's broken and stiff body out – barely recognizable. Itori pulled her out by the leg. Not caring that she was further worsening her wounds. The Madam may as well have been just another splatter of blood for all the bone and red she was currently showing.

A gory mess that Itori tied up with her whip and smirked devilishly at, bringing her down into the basement where she would be tortured to make sure that she didn't recuperate enough to put up a fight, before being brought to her buyer. A human slave clean-up crew was already working on tidying the area as Sumi emerged from the hole in the wall, stretching her neck and donning an unattractive grimace behind her smiling clown mask.

"No Face's favorite squeeze," PG called, suddenly appearing behind her as they made their way to stand inconspicuously to the side of the stage. That was an insult –or was it supposed to be an affectionate nickname?— that had stuck over the years. It was what he called her when the rest of their little merry band of sadistic misfits weren't around and Sumi had taken it in annoyed stride. "Has anyone told you that you make a wonderful distraction?"

"About as many times as someone's commented on your vile taste in women," Sumi shot back, making a self-induced vomiting gesture over her mask. "Really, though? As if humans aren't horrid enough, you choose the ugliest ones with the most rotten personalities."

She knew it was for his sick pleasure, but it still disturbed her.

"Try it sometime," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they watched as another item was brought out on stage. Gagged and blindfolded this time. "The feeling of satisfaction you'll receive from a face of betrayal from someone you wish to die is second to none. It's even better when you allow them to torture you a little."

"No Face might get angry," Sumi said, shrugging.

These days, Uta was more patient, but back when they had first met, he was either fine or royally pissed off. His sudden bouts of uninhibited sadism and postal mood swings were as famous in the fourth ward as they were things she couldn't just forget. She had once seen him madly smirk while mercilessly stomping on a ghoul until even his bones had been grated down to dust. It was quite the sight and quite the fear inhibitor. Just another reminder never to cross or dismiss him.

The mere thought of getting him seriously angry made her shudder – she didn't even want to think about that anger being directed at her. Besides, unlike PG, she wasn't interested in undertaking the tedious task of getting close to a human and bringing him to the Restaurant.

It was far too much work.

"I'd like to see that," PG muttered, eyes drifting to Uta who was making grand gestures again. "It would be far more interesting than the job we're doing now. One can only attend so many auctions before they tire of them."

"Tis the life of a jester," Sumi said. All mock grandeur. "Pleasing people until they grow tired of us and then we move along in hopes of finding another person to keep happy."

"Though I do believe that it is only _us_ we are entertaining."

"On the contrary," Sumi argued. "Those that survive our games have something interesting to look back on."

PG let out a breathy chuckle. Low, husky and distinctly virile. She could tell why so many women fell for him. "I wonder what kind of game he's playing," PG gestured with his head to Uta. "It's not often he goes out of his way to set the stage for an event. It's got something to do with the Madams, doesn't it? Those are quite the influential players he's included."

"The higher the risk, the more thrilling the turns."

Sumi usually stopped Uta before he went and did something overly reckless or before he let his twisted humor get the better of him, but this time she hadn't. She was against involving the Madams in their games, especially with their latest project, Kaneki Ken, already wandering around. Plus with Nico-chi playing in Aogiri they were spread too thin. The clowns were taking on a lot, but since Uta hadn't directly told her any specific details regarding tonight's impromptu show then that meant he was really eager to get to work on this. So eager that he didn't tell her because he had no interest in hearing her arguments.

He had always respected her opinions and knowing this, Sumi left him be. Dishing it out with him right now would amount to nothing, but petty arguments and aggravation. They weren't children or brash teens looking for drama. She'd confront him if things took a turn for the worse or when they were in a more private setting where they could speak without disturbance.

She'd have him explain why he was doing this against her wishes.

PG had once described them as having incomparable juxtaposition – possessing an almost unparalleled equilibrium where glances could convey a year's worth of words. It was rare for them to disagree. That was fact. Just as the sky was blue and human food tasted like glorified shit. When it came to petty squabbles, Sumi and Uta usually conceded to the more stubborn, letting the other have their way. Truly, a peaceful relationship. A stark contrast to the life they lived.

"The auction's almost over," Sumi said, watching Roma as she climbed to sit on Uta's shoulders. "I didn't expect so many of us to show."

"Neither did I," PG agreed. "Tell No Face that I'll be skipping out on tonight's after party. I have my own business to attend to," he said, vaguely.

"Will do," Sumi replied, shrugging carelessly.

PG bent down to kiss her hand. "It was a wonderful show, Miss Squeeze. I look forward to our next meeting."

Her eyes narrowed and suddenly Turtle sounded like a really good title.

"You still have the most convoluted mind, PG," Sumi said, snatching her hand back when he kept it for a moment too long. She knew he was doing it on purpose. Trying to start something because he wanted to see Uta how he used to be back in his wanton days. "The blood of our kin nauseates me, so don't you dare involve me in your plans."

"How can I not?" She knew that he was grinning sadistically behind his mask. She could feel his intent rolling off him in waves – manipulation at its core. He tilted his head at the stage where Uta was looking over at them as Roma spoke into the mic, still on his shoulders.

"I wonder what expression he's wearing," PG said, as Uta turned back to the crowd.

She shrugged. "A blank one?"

PG let out a laugh.

"Yes, I can imagine," he nodded his head at her once more. "I'll be going then," he muttered, walking off with one hand raised in momentary farewell.

"Don't die," she said.

"No promises."

"And that concludes tonight's show!" Sumi heard Roma yell. She turned just in time to see Roma jump off Uta's shoulders and do a few flips, before landing center stage. "If you purchased anything then please allow the staff to direct you to the cell's backstage. Thank you!"

"Once again," Uta's voice rang. "We are your hosts, the Pierrots!"

The hall erupted in applause as Uta and Roma bowed.

* * *

Half an hour later, as Roma and Itori were assisting the bidders with their purchases and PG was mingling with whatever pompous ghoul he was interested in at the moment, Sumi opened the door to a small dressing room where Uta was loosening the buttons of his overcoat. His eyes drifted to her and he shot her a look, speaking volumes without a word.

"Don't give me that look," Sumi said, removing her mask and giving him a serious stare. They had much to discuss.

"You looked like you were having fun without me," he said, shrugging. His Victorian doctor's mask was thrown carelessly onto the table before him. "Did PG have anything interesting to say?"

"He was interested in your plans," Sumi said, watching him carefully as he closed the distance between them.

"Nothing else?" He asked, seizing her wrist and allowing his lips to hover over it, meaningfully. His eyes were slightly glaring, as if he could smell something that wasn't supposed to be there. For a moment, she swore she saw a snippet of his past self hidden somewhere behind those red eyes. Impatient and bloodthirsty. The only thing missing was a sadistic little smirk.

"Don't ask pointless questions." She narrowed her eyes at his bone crushing grip. He was on the verge of snapping her wrist as she kept herself from wincing. What a child he was being right now – throwing a tantrum because someone touched something that was his. It was obvious he was in a foul mood and Sumi could only wonder why. Perhaps something didn't go as planned. Uta wasn't one to let PG's antics get to him.

"Hmmm…" He hummed, loosening his hold. "Your hand is trembling, did that hurt?" His voice was ultra-casual, teasing, in a sick sort of way. "You were thrown into a wall, as well. Nothing too bad happened, right? Maybe they'll let me play with Madam Doe for a while."

"Did something happen to throw you off?" She asked, her hand resting limply in his hold. "Misplaced anger doesn't suit you."

"I'm not angry."

She shot him a piercing stare, getting a good look at his eyes. "You're excited," she realized.

He was, as always, still so hard to read.

"Thank you for noticing," he muttered, dropping her hand.

"What do you plan to do with the Madams, Uta?" She asked right away, beating around the bush would be useless with him. "Whatever you may be thinking, I don't think it's a good idea."

Uta continued to stare at her – his special person that stopped him before he did something too reckless. The voice of reason when he had lost his own to blood and games. She wasn't as cruel as he was, nor did she lust for fun. He had learned early on in their acquaintance that she was only interested in a few things, one of which was him, himself. Which was the reason she stayed by his side. She was irreplaceable. No, that was a lie. Everyone was replaceable, but it was still nice to say. At least it sounded nicer than her being someone that he could live without, but chose not to – sounded better than two people who were just making the most out of their time when one of them could die or be separated at any given moment. Irreplaceable had a ring to it. It was less verbose as well, which worked for him.

People assumed that since he was so eccentric, his mind worked in abstract ways. His imagination painted things into being – which was true, in a sense. When it came to his art he was a free thinker, when it came to his masks he was a wild spirit. But when it came to carefully laid out games, when it came to strategic manipulation, his mind worked in bullet points. Organized and ordinary. Cross one out then move onto the next. The events that had transpired tonight were only the beginning, but they were the turning points. The Ghoul Underworld would spin soon and he'd be at its center. The eye of the storm, watching over everything from his peaceful position surrounded by a sea of blood with only corpses for company.

Oh, the other clowns too. How silly. He couldn't forget them.

"I'm going to rock the very foundations of the Underworld," he finally answered. Ignoring Sumi's eyes as they widened, her eyebrows attempting to reach her hairline. "I've grown tired of some of those in power, I'm sure they're bored too."

Sumi's eyes narrowed at the vagueness of his reply. "I doubt that, Uta."

"Let's just assume they are," he said, brushing aside her retort and adopting his usual teasing tone. "I'll feel less of a monster," she couldn't find it in her to laugh. What he was suggesting was grand, and she had no idea where he'd even begin. She knew that Uta sensed her reluctance because he asked, "You don't approve?"

"I don't," she said, instantly.

Lying to him was useless and she wasn't interested in keeping secrets. He may have hidden behind dozens of masks, but he was someone she could trust – perhaps the only one. Though not completely. Never completely. Trusting a ghoul was foolish and that was something she had seen with her own eyes multiple times throughout the years. Worst case scenario, they became nothing, but final rations for each other. It wasn't a thought she liked to dwell on.

"You're content with the way things are," Uta said, levelling her with a stare. "Why are you, I wonder?"

"Why are you so bent on destroying the order?"

"For fu—"

" _Uta._ "

"Do you plan on bothering me until I find a reason for your approval?" He asked, knowingly.

Her irritation rang clear, and their differences in personality truly showed during rare arguments like these. Though perhaps it was that difference that kept his eyes on her. What a splendid coincidence it was – their meeting, that is. If he continued on this endeavor then he knew it would put a strain on their relationship. A strain that might've been fun. So, he'd continue it and play the game of appeasing her. Hopefully, he'd win in this particular game of love. Maybe she'd get fed up, maybe she'd leave, so many scenarios, so many new things to try. It was time to begin – time to trudge the unknown. All he knew right now was that he seemed to be having beginner's luck because his words had her smiling fondly at him.

"I'm planning on making it my career," she told him, grinning.

"I don't mind clingy," he said, shrugging. His avoidance was a clear indication, not of his reluctance to provide her a proper answer, but of his boredom on this particular topic.

"Won't you tell me more of your plan?" She asked, unrelenting. "If you plan to involve me or the rest of the clowns then I'd like some details."

"I'll tell you on the way," he dismissed her with a tilt of his head. Done with the issue. Though she didn't miss his silent admission of the fact that he would be involving her or their little group. Uta grabbed his mask and carefully replaced it over his face.

She raised an eyebrow. "On the way where? Don't pull me around wherever you please."

"Would you like to come with me then, Sumi?" he revised his words with ease, tattooed fingers running along her neck. Before he sidestepped her and walked toward the door.

Sumi shot him an exasperated look, but nevertheless followed him, grabbing her own mask in the process. "What's next on this grand plan of yours, Uta?"

He smirked. "The morgue."

* * *

 _A/N: Expect more sporadic updates. *shrugs* This fandom bores me, as of late. You guys are free to check out my other fics that update more frequently._

 _..._

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	13. Author's Note

I released a fantasy novel. You can find more information on my original fiction blog. The URL is on my profile. (Please manually input because FF links are currently malfunctioning.)

This fic is on Hiatus until further notice. Sorry to everyone that liked and were looking forward to more chapters. I'm always available via PM here if you have any questions regarding this story.


End file.
